The Underground Lord
by Bambi95
Summary: Modern Day AU. Demons rule the underground of modern-day society. Kagome finds herself with an alluring suitor after a fateful encounter. I do not own cover photo or characters within. Rated M for violence and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Fate

Kagome stopped to retie her tasuki holding back the traditional miko garb, before she continued to hurry the cart full of supplies down the sidewalk in front of her. Her mother was waiting at the shrine for the medical supplies and it was already past sundown. Their shrine and home were atop a hill in one of the worst neighborhoods in town. Her grandfather, father, and mother had always provided medical care for those who couldn't or wouldn't seek professional help. But her father was killed for such a deed several years ago, still they turned away no one.

The supplies she currently had were gifted to them by a doctor at the hospital. Someone who once lived in this neighborhood and was once saved by her grandfather. She finally made it to the steps of the shrine and grabbed the first box to run up the stairs.

The sound of a low growl behind her had her freezing mid-motion. She turned to see golden eyes peering at her from behind the shadow of the street light. Her senses quickly flooded back and she recognized the youki from the being in front of her as that of an extremely powerful youkai.

She hadn't survived to the age of 20 in this neighborhood by sheer luck though, all those in her family possessed holy powers, though she had not been as diligent in her training lately, times had been hard for all and they had been kept busy by the rivaling underground Youkai bosses that their home straddled the territory line of. She steadied her breathing and gloved her hand in reiki to give herself extra confidence before confronting the being in front of her.

"Youkai" She started confidently "do you require something of me?" she kept her posture ready, fists at her side, reiki gloved hand hidden behind her turned figure.

Deep blue eyes flashed in surprise as the figure in front of her stepped forward to reveal himself in the street light. The one figure became two as the demon stepped into the light. Tall and masculine was the man behind the golden eyes. Long silver hair tied at the base of his neck, stern features and a mask of cool rage, the figure clad in blue hakama and haori had an unconscious man draped over his shoulder as if he were a sack of rice.

He growled low again, this time obviously in annoyance before speaking. "Miko, this one seeks the Higurashi residence, my companion requires medical aid." He rolled his shoulder and let the man he has carrying slide to the ground at his side. The young mans' orange hair flopped to the side, matted in blood, deep gash trailed from his hairline down into his haori and blood pooled in the fabric at his abdomen. The young man couldn't have been older than 18 and his boyish features were completely unresponsive as he was moved despite his injuries.

Kagome hissed in dissatisfaction and quickly walked forward, she brought her reiki gloved hand into view and laid it against the cheek of the boy. She ignored the growl of the youkai demon next to her as she gently assessed the boys condition using the skills known only to her lineage, the ability to heal demons with holy power, completely unknown to the miko and monk societies her family had been doing so for generations.

"Miko, harm him further and it will be the end of your life" The words hissed dangerously into her ear. She smiled sadly as once again her kindness was mistaken for malice, but she understood his apprehension. She focused again and understood immediately the gravity of the situation. The boy had been cut deeply and raggedly, major arteries, bone and ligature had been damaged, if not for his demon healing abilities he would have died instantly but his wounds were not healing as quickly as they should. He needed help now if he was going to survive.

"Bring him to the top of the steps, he is fragile." She turned and grabbed the most essential box and leapt up the stairs as the demon gathered his friend and ascended the stairs in two graceful bounds. Her mother came rushing to greet them having felt the demons youki flood their shrine area, searching for hidden dangers.

She handed the box to her mother and motioned the demon to follow her to the shrine opening. They all entered through the doors and she led them down the hall to a low-tech patient's room. A hospital bed, shelf of simple medical supplies, cabinet of herbs and small sink was all that occupied the room. The demon placed his companion on the bed and stepped back seeing the two women's eagerness to begin addressing the obvious wounds.

"Mother gather a basin of hot water and prepare a sleeping tea, he may wake" Kagome asked as she peeled back the haori of the injured male.

The demon frowned before he spoke "Miko, is your mother not the more experienced healer? Yet you order her so."

Kagome's mother smiled sweetly and cut off her daughter's reply "My Kagome has surpassed my skill long ago. Your companion is in our most capable hands."

Kagome smirked slightly to herself before narrowing her focus to her patient. She knew her grandfather would admonish her later for using her power so blatantly in front of a stranger but this boys' very life depended on it and she doubted his demon companion would leave if asked so she began the healing process. Her hands glowed pink as she laid them atop the most serious part of the wound. Muscle and bone began to shift and grow, knitting back together at the boys' abdomen, she frowned as her reiki came across something that clouded its path. She tugged at the object gently at first, and then more firmly with her reiki until an audible 'pop' sounded in the room.

Immediately the boy sprang to life, wide green eyes flew open and a long-pained groan left his lips. He writhed in pain from his still half healed wounds and his demon companion was quickly at his side. "Shippo, tell me who attacked you" Kagome huffed as she pushed him aside slightly to continue healing the younger demons wounds. Shippo's panting and pained mewls subsided and he answered softly "Naraku's men were waiting for Inuyasha and Kikyo when they arrived from visiting the northern lands, I made sure they escaped by making myself a decoy. I was stung by Naraku's saimyosho and I barely escaped before I fell unconscious. Where did you find me my lord?"

* * *

Sesshomaru had been tense with adrenaline since finding his youngest lieutenant injured and unconscious at the outskirts of their territory. His brother and the whelps ignorant mate were visiting friends in north Tokyo, oblivious that their return would leave them open to an attack from the vile Hanyou criminal that they had ousted from their ranks years before. After finding the creature guilty of being a murderous power hungry fiend Sesshomaru had banished him from his lands not wanting to sully his hands with the hanyous' blood. He regretted not ending his life when he had the chance.

Demons and humans coexisted under the one reigning law that demons police their own race against violence towards humans, although comingled relationships and hanyou young were tolerated they weren't widely accepted and Naraku was a clear example why. His demon blood fought with his human side, though Sesshomaru always found it strange how severe his demented affliction was. His banishment had come when it was discovered he had amassed a den of demon and human women alike which he was abusing and harboring against their will, leaving a wake of dead loved ones with each new woman. At the time, Kikyo had been one of those women, Inuyasha discovered, and rescued her from the pointless plot. Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought of his brother again. Nevertheless, Naraku had become a threat as now was made clear.

"….Where did you find me my lord?"

"At the edge of the border, but it is no matter. Rest pup, this Sesshomaru will find and eliminate the vile hanyou."

Shippo grabbed his sleeve with pleading eyes "Please don't leave yet milord…" he trailed off as the miko who had been forgotten moved to the last remaining portion of the wound on his face with a warm rag, cleaning the last of the dried blood from his skin.

A hesitant smile graced his lips when he realized he no longer felt the stinging pain of the open wounds. Astonishment flashed through his gaze as he locked eyes with the woman next to him "Thank you Miko"

"Kagome" She insisted.

"Thank you Kagome, I did not know if I would live." Shippo smiled a toothy grin and hopped off the bed.

"You may be slow traveling home but your demon healing will have you good as new by morning" She smiled and waivered slightly in place before steadying herself on her feet. She was drained but refused to show it.

Sesshomaru silently took in the astonishing sight in front of him, Shippo who had been limp and near death not an hour ago looked nearly fully recovered. Despite the situation he did not miss the absurdity of what was happening. This miko had healed a demon with holy power, not just a little but to complete health. For centuries the demons and holy men and women had been natural enemies, holy power being the downfall of many a great demon. Yet this young priestess gave her strange healing freely and of no cost.

She was capable, powerful, and kind. In that moment his beast stirred deep within his mind rumbling a growl of approval and he slammed his mental gate closed on the beast with an internal snarl. The creature had been restless as of late perking and humming in approval at every respectable female he crossed paths with. Unlike usual though the beast outwardly protested at being shut down, he whined and petitioned him to scent the female miko for any claim. He denied it and returned his attention to his lietenant.

"Come Shippo, if you are well enough we will make our return" He tipped his head in a bow to the miko. "I will return to make payment for your services as soon as I am available." With that he spun on his heel to exit the shrine.

"Your name please sir" he stopped and stiffened his beast roaring at him to turn around and investigate the female more. He tilted his head to the side just enough to catch her tired eyes. "I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Clan." He turned once more to leave but not before catching the way she swayed tiredly as she began to move.

"Take care on your travels home Lord Sesshomaru, Shippo-san this Naraku you speak of has kept our treatment rooms full and is relentless once he has a target." Sesshomaru stiffened at hearing he familiarity with the evil Hanyou. Seeing him tense Kagome amnded her statement. "I only know from what his victims speak of but if it is all true, he is truly evil." He relaxed slightly and felt it time to leave. He exited the shrine building and summoned his youki cloud, motioning Shippo to climb onto it. He gave the miko one last backward glance and took to the clouds, grateful to be returning home with Shippo alive and well, and eager to address the threat to his clan.

Sesshomaru arrived at his family estate on the outskirts of the city and lowered his cloud to the entrance, dismissing Shippo he headed to his private quarters. His home estate backed up to a large forest complete with a natural lake and ownership of half the mountainside. His family had long been the rulers of the western lands but with the last century and explosion of the human population demons had taken a more economical route. Choosing to coexist with humans rather than attempt a worldwide war. Demons now ruled the sale and trade of the black market, illegal firearms, weapons deals, assassinations, anything that was beyond the scope of the law. Although some demons owned legal businesses or joined the ranks of humans in modern jobs most preferred work that let them scratch their natural urges.

Sesshomaru's clan had been running a conglomerate of hotel chains in Tokyo for the last 60 years, providing high quality and specialty needs for human and demon clients alike. Their buildings offered ideal spacious suites for a variety of different species of demons as well as willing and pleasant servants and hostesses. Their ruling theme had been business in the guise of hospitality. Unfortunately for him it was at one of those very hotels that his father had fallen in love with a singer and sired his Hanyou brother shaming his own mother.

He slid his hand into his hair capturing the band holding it together and pulling it free of his head. He sighed and ruffled the stiff locks as he thought on the vile Hanyou threatening his wonderfully peaceful and prosperous life. As he deliberated his options, he made it to his private room. Pushing open the heavy marble door he made his way to his wardrobe. Shedding the soiled clothing and donning a pair of modern sweat pants he walked to the balcony. Opening the sliding door, he slipped out into the cool night air to think in solitude.

The only acceptable outcome was for the Hanyou to die, the course for getting there was not as important. Closing his eyes and humming to himself in approval the Lord froze as his beast flashed the tired image of the miko before his minds eye. He lashed out at the creature, once again it showed him an image of the capable girl and he conceded to humor the beast. It growled it approval once again and made an impatient movement in his mental cage, pacing in anticipation.

Sesshomaru tried to understand, while his beast was part of him it often had a mind of its own, voicing an opinion to him as partners would to each other, although he hated to admit it, the creature had been a pivotal part to making him an all-powerful lord and had steered him in the right direction for most of his life. He Conceded to his beast, it obviously had a desire to investigate this Kagome woman more. She was obviously powerful and although Sesshomaru had healers under his reign he had none so powerful and capable as her. Perhaps the beast wanted her to be close with the threat of the Hanyou nearby.

He calmed his beast, placating it with the promise that he would visit the miko within three days' time to repay her for her deeds and investigate her worth more. The beast purred and circled its cage before contentedly laying down. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back in the chair he had settled in. it wasn't often he felt stressed, but tonight was an exception and he promised himself he would hunt at dawn to relieve his nerves. There was much to prepare for the coming days.

Thank you all for reading. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up but this will be M rated by the end. Thank you for all comments and any suggestions for where to take this!

Tasuki- is a fashion accessory used for holding up the long sleeves of the Japanese kimono. It is a sash made from either cloth or cord that loops over each shoulder and crosses over the wearer's back.

Saimyosho- Naraku's bees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Restraint

Sesshomaru woke well before dawn. His beast had been restless all night and subsequently he was restless as well. It had been plaguing him with suggestive images of the miko all night, and much as he hated to admit it, the images were affecting him. The throbbing of his manhood was proof of that. He growled and headed towards the balcony; hunting was what he needed now. He jumped from the window, youki circling his form. Two massive paws fell from the cloud as he landed on all fours in his massive demon form. One whiff told him where he could find prey and he started in the direction of the trail.

He sighed and made his way to the shower from where he reentered at the balcony, perhaps he was approaching his heat cycle? That would explain his beasts amorous desires, but it had only been a decade since his last, he wasn't due for another five years. Cool tile and spotless glass surrounded him as he entered the adjoining bathroom. Even after hunting his body was still flushed and his beast unsettled.

He turned the water to lukewarm and slid his sleeping pants to the floor before stepping in. He hissed as the water ran down his body, cooling heated flesh and temporarily returning his sanity. He quickly washed and exited. Despite his personal issues he had a clan to run and a territory to secure. Wrapping a fluffy black towel from the rack around his waist he padded back into his room and to the wardrobe. Pulling out a drawer he donned his usual white and red haori and hakama, the color signifying exactly who he was and his position as the Western Clans Lord. He called for mokomoko from the bed and as it wrapped snuggly over his shoulder, he made his way to his study down the hall.

As soon as he entered the normally peaceful room Sesshomaru regretted it.

"Milord! This one knew not of your arrival home!" Jaken stammered, caught tidying the study.

"I am so happy to see you Milord" The infernal imp launched himself at his master in pure joy, only to be met with a boot clad foot.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru regarded the imp with contained annoyance. "Call Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku here at once." He walked past the sputtering servant, who was pulling himself from the floor, to his desk and seated himself.

"Yes Milord! This faithful servant will not fail you!" Sesshomaru smiled as the demon fled the room at full speed.

He eyed the scrolls lining the wall to his left and the countless textbooks and record accounts on his right. In this room full of information and history he was confident in his ability to solve his current problems with Naraku. Once his leading army men arrived, he could begin rectifying what had been set wrong. The monk arrived first. Miroku was an essential employee and member of his underground army. The lecherous monk had frequented his main hotel for so often he had racked up quite a tab when it was brought to Sesshomarus attention he propositioned the young man for a job instead of punishment. As a result, he now served as the underground lords' youkai executioner and bouncer at the main hotel. In exchange the monk's debts were forgiven and all future personal stays at the hotel paid for. A literal paradise for the young man and an incentive that made him one of Sesshomarus' most trusted men.

Sesshomaru motioned for him to take a seat in front of the desk. The monk obliged and settled in. Shippo and Inuyasha came in next almost simultaneously as they were arguing the entire way down the hall.

"…If you had only been more careful Inuyasha the whole thing would never have happened." The fox youkai admonished, obviously for the first time.

"Keh! I'm more than capable of protecting my woman brat!" Inuyasha was red from anger. This conversation was obviously striking a nerve.

"You know Naraku has been after Kikyou since she escaped him, and yet you basically flaunt her down the street. Your way of protect is inadequate." The young lieutenant was undeniably correct and Sesshomaru felt pride at his sound reasoning. He made eye contact with the young man and motioned to the seat nearest the monk.

"We don't hav' ta stay cooped up just cuz of that asshole! Kikyou wanted to go out, and she can do what she wants, she is a miko after all." Inuyasha finished with a scoff.

"Then you and your female are both imbeciles" Sesshomarus' stoic gaze held his brothers, daring him to object to the statement. "You are both well aware and yet make no effort to protect yourselves or fight the enemy, from now until Naraku is dealt with you will not have a guard. Your complete disregard nearly killed Shippo and still you have no regret or recognition of wrong doing. Leave the estate at your own risk Inuyasha." Sesshomaru dismissed his half brother with a wave, he didn't miss the way his Hanyou ears swiveled in obvious anger. How foolish of him not to recognize his own folly.

Once the disgrace of an inuyoukai had left with Sesshomaru turned to his two lieutenants to begin a proper discussion. "Shippo, report the incident details from last night."

The young man settled in to recount the night. "Inuyasha and Kikyou arrived at 7:15pm on the central line. Upon exiting the station the wind demon Kagura appeared." He winced at the memory. "She unleashed her wind blades into the crowd, causing panic. Kikyou was unarmed and unable to fight, Inuyasha disregarded the battle in favor of escaping with Kikyou. I drew Kaguras' attention and she unleashed a swarm of saimyosho into the air."

He blinked and swallowed before continuing. "I was able to confirm Inuyashas' escape and in order to prioritize the public safety I drew the saimyosho into my balloon to transport them away from the city. Kagura gave chase as I flew towards the coast and she must have landed a wind blade during the chase, I assume I was stung when my balloon released the vermin upon impact."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly in agreement. "That would explain where this one found you." He tapped his finger against the desk. If not for Shippos presence many innocent humans and youkai would have perished. "If not for the Higurashi house you may have died."

Shippo perked up at the mention of the shrine from last night. "The healer there was more capable than any hospital I have been to." His eyes shined with amazement.

"Indeed, my father used their services long ago." Sesshomaru grit his teeth against the mention of his sire. He hated for the man to be correct on anything, and had never believed that holy people would, or even could heal youkai. "Naraku did not show himself?" He questioned Shippo.

The younger demon shook his head in the negative. "No, only Kagura."

This had been the issue with capturing the vile Hanyou. Not once since the start of his tirade did he show himself or reveal his location. Only his servants were seen in public, but Sesshomaru knew who the puller of the string was.

"We will have to lay a trap. He seems most interested in Kikyou, Inuyasha and her will not be smart enough to avoid traveling into the city. When they do, I want you to be ready Miroku" The monk snapped his attention to the lord at the utterance of his name. "You will need to capture whatever pawn he sends to do his bidding. We need more information. Shippo, increase the guards here and at our hotels in case the vermin chooses to attack close to home." The monk nodded and stood. He was happy to execute whatever role was required of him.

"Yes Milord, as you command it." The monk bowed and left the study. The fox lieutenant stood and nodded, following behind the monk out the door and shutting it firmly behind him.

Sesshomaru exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding as soon as the door shut. He had made a mistake mentioning the miko. As soon as he had his beast awoke and began playing its montage of images. He growled at the creature as it once again showed him the young healer bent slightly at the waist, perspiring and engulfed in power as she focused on her patient. As alluring as the image was, he had no time for it now. He tried once more to mentally cage the beast, but it fought the restraint, snarling back at Sesshomaru and purring it's desire for the mikos' presence. After a few more minutes of struggling with the beast he rose from his chair, flushed and annoyed he paced the room. Never before had the creature desired one woman's presence so openly. It would perk in interest or growl in approval when it desired a rut with an attractive female. It's behavior now was new and confusing to the demon lord. He turned and traced the wall of books again; annoyance being replaced with frustration. Perhaps it was berating him for not yet offering payment to the healer for her services.

Satisfied with this deduction he headed for the door. He would settle his beast at once if it meant he could regain ownership of his own thoughts. The beast thumped its tail in triumph and settle into a relaxed position in his mental space. Pleased that his master finally moved to his whim.

Sesshomaru grabbed his wallet and seeing as it was approaching noon he headed to the garage. There he kept an assortment of vehicles but his most prized possession there caught his eye immediately. The Suzuki Hayabusa had been his road companion of choice since it's creation, not nearly as fast as his youki cloud but more than capable of delivering him to the miko quickly. He swung his frame onto the machine and started it up. Once ready he drove to the exit of the garage, once on the driveway he gunned the accelerator. Maybe the thrill of the speed would cool his heightened nerves.

* * *

Kagome awoke from her sleep at the break of dawn. She had always been an early riser but today felt different. She was anxious and on high alert the moment she awoke. She grabbed a clean set of miko garbs and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed, eager to start her daily routine.

As she began her morning practice and training, she thought of her recent activities. The patient from the night before weighed on her mind. The young demon had been poisoned and wounded badly. Fights among demon clans and disputes over territory and resources happened often but the most common injuries they saw were scratches or bites. The government forbade the use of all youkai abilities in public more than a century ago when demons revealed themselves publicly.

But the wounds the young youkai had suffered were more than enough to kill and a clear violation of the youkai laws. She swung her body into the motion for hand to hand combat. Reiki bubbled to the surface to add more power to her movements. She pushed through the training; her holy power slightly drained from the extensive healing the night before. As she finished the last stance she caught the sounds of footsteps running up the shrine steps.

Souta and the neighbor boy Kohaku rose to the final step of the shrine and ran for the front door of the house, laughing and talking animatedly about Soutas' newest video game. The two boys darted into the house just as Kohakus' older sister Sango reached the top of the stairs. Kagome waived to catch her childhood friends attention. Sango's family had lived next to Kagome's since her father was a child, since the family had a reputation for dealing with unruly demons it came as no surprise that Sangos dad was a member of the military police in charge of hunting youkai criminals. The athletic girl in front of Kagome aspired to follow in her fathers footsteps and regularly came to the Higurashi shrine to practice her skills with her miko friend. Since they both graduated high school Sango had been training before applying to the Military Police University, human acceptance rates were only 16% so she wanted to be fully prepared.

Sango laughed at the boys and shook her head as she neared Kagome. "I swear those two have enough energy to fuel half of Tokyo." Kagome smiled in agreement. "You need help with chores? If you're up for it we could practice afterwards." The young fighter patted the wooden boomerang tied to her back. The favored weapon was the girls' favorite tool, effective for incapacitating and capturing any wayward criminal.

Kagome smiled wide and clapped her hands. "You have a deal, Sango. I'm feeling edgy today anyway!" The two girls cheered and headed for the utility shed at the corner of the property.

Sango unloaded her weapons and equipment and grabbed a broom while Kagome tied back her haori sleeves and grabbed a set of rags and a small bucket. They set to work performing the shrine's daily needed maintenance. Sweeping the steps and entry, mopping the outdoor floors and inner worship area. Kagome saw to the two elderly human men who came to retrieve herbs and remedies for their regular ailments of old age.

As they both neared the finish Kagome caught Sangos attention with a wave across the courtyard. "I'm going to run in the house and grab my bow and arrows. I'll meet you at the target range!" She yelled to her friend. Sango nodded and waved back in understanding.

She ran inside after ditching her cleaning tools back into the shed and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows from the entry way, despite living next to a military household the neighborhood was full of lowlife demons and human scum who preyed on the innocent. She never knew when she'd have to fire a warning arrow at someone's feet, or break up a neighborhood brawl and lately someone had been sending more injured youkai to their door for help. She shouldered the familiar and worn equipment and turned back out the door without missing a beat.

Her friend was already waiting at the back corner of the shrine property where a clearing on the edge of a line of trees provided 100 meters of clear shooting field. Worn wooden targets hung randomly from the trees on one side of the clearing and neatly in a row on the outer wall on the opposite side.

As she neared the chalk line at 30 meters she clapped her friend on the back. "you ready to try and beat your record today?" Sango grinned and puffed her chest confidently. "50 points no problem."

Kagome stood straighter at the challenge. They had long been playing a game to hone their skills past the point of regular target practice. Kagome would take aim at any target and fire an arrow, then Sango would throw her boomerang and attempt to knock the arrow down before it reached it's target. Whoever succeeded in their goal got a point.

Kagome pulled the first arrow from her quiver and pointed it in hand at Sango. "You're on!" She nocked the arrow and aimed at a high target in the forest. Letting it loose she watched as Sangos boomerang flew after it in chase. The girls began their game in good fun, but as competitive edges came into play Kagome started adding reiki to her arrows. Giving the projectile a second life as it guided it through the air, dancing with the boomerang following it but always evading it. Both girls panted with exertion and excitement as they neared the end of the game, Kagome scoring her 50th point with a hoot of triumph.

"Admit your defeat challenger!" Kagome raised her bow in mock conquer of her friend.

Sango grimaced in defeat and bowed her head. "You win again." She playfully pouted.

The call of a womans voice rang over the air. "Shoot it must be lunch time already. Mom wanted Souta home early." Sango grabbed her boomerang from where it had skated to her feet after the last throw.

Kagome followed her friend at a quick jog up to her house. As soon as her friend opened the door her voice rang out. "Kohaku?! Mom is calling! We have to go!" Within moments the young boys black unruly mop of hair popped up from behind the couch. "gotcha sis. Bye Souta!" He jumped off the couch and ran for the entryway, halfway slipping his shoes on before waddling out the door.

"We've got to run, but I'll call you tomorrow!" and with that the door shut behind Kagome with a soft thud.

Just then her mother popped her head into the living room from the kitchen. "I need more eggs and bonito flakes for dinner tonight. Could you run out and get some?"

Kagome sighed and set her bow and arrows by the door before grabbing her coin purse and turning back out the door.

Just as she shut the door behind her and stepped forward, she collided with a solid mass. Falling backward she braced for impact with the ground but it never came, just a slight pressure at her back.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled his bike to the bottom of the shrine steps and parked it carefully. He hopped off gracefully and ascended the stairs. As he neared the top a feminine scent graced his nose, two human rushed past him with a sideways apology. The older of the two pausing for a moment long enough to take in his full form before continuing on and down the steps.

He inhaled deeply and paused mid-step as a unique feminine scent tingled his senses. The miko. His beast began to rumble from his resting place in excitement. He continued towards the front door of the home next to the shrine, female voices emanating from inside. As he neared the last few feet the door to the home opened and out came the object of his unease.

The miko was dressed in her traditional garb, sweat covered her neck and face, her hands worn and dirty from cleaning and training. But her smell was stronger than in his memory, jasmine and vanilla swirled around him, heightened by her perspiration. Her lips parted in a gasp as she collided with his chest. Before he could fully think through the action, he reached to steady her before she could fall. As soon as he made contact with her his beast roared to life in his mind.

He strained to keep his outward composure while the rabid animal pounded at its restraints. It wanted out, and to get to this delicious woman standing in front of him. His hand twitched as he fought not to pull her against his frame, as he resisted the urge to lean down and indulge in her alluring scent. Blood red crept into the gold of his iris as he fought the beast down from its frenzy.

The girl recovered first and straightened herself before taking a step back and out of his grasp. "Lord Sesshomaru, I hadn't expected you to return so quickly." She offered pleasantly.

He remained silent in an effort not to give away his sudden lack of control. The beast continued to struggle and it was as his body started to warm that Sesshomaru came to realize his beasts desire. It saw this girl as a potential mate. It was furious at him for not claiming the right as her suitor immediately. It wanted out so it could do so itself. Fire and ice flashed through his veins as he weighed the options he had. To run now would make him a coward, his beast would torment him endlessly and the creature had never steered him wrong. He eyed the girl from head to toe once more, her only flaw was her fragile human body. His beast roared at the thought and instead brought to mind her power infused form from the night before. He growled back to the beast in approval, he agreed she was powerful in her own right. In seconds he made a life changing decision. He would follow his beasts wishes and court this human girl. He wouldn't mate her before truly knowing her but perhaps he could calm the creature within.

He leaned down slightly to inhale her scent and calm himself before speaking. "This one has come to repay your efforts." He produced a small wad of 10,000 yen bills and pushed it towards her. "For attending to my companion this one thanks you." She took the bills from his hand, her fingers brushing his and his thin line of control almost snapped.

"Thank you my lord." She deposited the cash in her small purse to give to her mother later and started to continue past the hovering demon.

His hand caught her elbow as she tried to pass. His beast wouldn't let their second meeting end so quickly. "Do you have somewhere to be miko, perhaps you have time for a meal? This Sesshomaru wishes to thank you properly." His beast purred in delight at the prospect of feeding her. Almost as if on cue the young woman's stomach came to life with an earnest growl of its own.

"Th-that's really… not necessary." She blushed in embarrassment and kept her gaze on the shrine steps ahead.

"This one insists. Come." He gently guided her forward, his grip releasing and moving to the small of her back as he urged her down the steps and towards his bike.

"Lord Sesshomaru, really, it's fine…" she rambled as he stoically handed her the helmet hanging from the back of the bike. "… I don't want to inconvenience you." He pushed the helmet into the girls hands and turned to start the bike.

After he mounted the bike he held his hand out for her to steady herself as she seated herself behind him. The passenger seat was small and forced her to sit close to his back, with her knees closing around his waist. His beast whined in anticipation and flashed images of this lean miko wrapped around his waist in other ways. He growled lowly and set the bike in motion. Hoping his passenger didn't notice his small verbal slip. As they took off, she squealed and her hands flew around his sides, squeezing tightly.

He nearly lost control of his beast then and there. The feel of her strong supple hands gripping into his sides nearly his undoing. He thought quickly of where to go and decided on his nearest hotel, it offered an outdoor restaurant that suited their traditional attire on the first floor. He turned his bike down the path, internally relishing every small squeeze and touch of the woman behind him.

By the time they arrived at their destination Sesshomaru was wild with need. He was tempted to circle the block just for a few more moments of the mikos touch. Instead he dutifully pulled into the hotel garage and parked close to the entrance in his reserved parking.

His beast groaned as his female passenger shifted around him to dismount the bike. He thanked his choice of clothing as he followed her actions and took her arm in his clawed hand to lead her to the restaurant.

"Um, I can walk on my own my lord." The indignant huff came with a small tug to the appendage in his grasp. His beast scoffed at the idea of releasing her but the more rational part of his brain realized the two barely knew one another and yet he was practically dragging her along.

He scowled slightly and lead her forward. "This way." As he entered the hotel doors and turned left towards the restaurant entrance Kagome couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers of everyone they passed. Every demon they passed. She suddenly felt as if she had been led into the lions' den.

Sesshomaru walked into the restaurant and right to the host past a line of waiting guests. The host produced two menus immediately and asked them to follow him despite the obvious wait. They were led to an outdoor traditional table positioned with the perfect view of the surrounding garden. Kagome sat down on one of the four sides and was surprised when Sesshomaru sat next to her instead of across the table. He ordered sake and water for the table and the waiter turned and exited with the promise of a speedy return after laying the menus down on the table.

As the shoji doors closed on the private dining room Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. At least in here she was safe from the prying eyes and whispers. As her eyes rose to meet the gaze she could feel on her face she froze, she may not be safe in here after all. She recognized the veins of blood red in the eyes of the youkai in front of her, his beast was close to the surface. Just in case she brought her reiki just within grasp.

Sesshomaru breathed in the smell of her power, he could sense it building under her skin, she was frightened. His beast growled in frustration, he wanted to comfort the female. Sesshomaru gave in slightly and laid his hand on her knee, the jump of her muscles and increase in her power cleared his mind a little, she feared him.

He sighed and removed his hand. "This one wishes to thank you for your assistance last night." Kagome relaxed and focused in on the discussion starting.

"You are welcome my lord, your payment is more than what would normally be required." She motioned around her at their current setting.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding before carefully choosing his words. "In truth, this one also wished to formally make your acquaintance. Your healing abilities are quite…unique…" He trailed off in obvious question.

She regarded him with apprehension but she knew more of this yokai than she was letting on. Inutaisho had frequented their healing temple in her grandfathers days and had formed an alliance with the tittering old coot. The inuyoukai clan of the west was not unknown to her and she recognized she sat next to it's Lord. This man was trustworthy so she decided to be honest.

"My family does not shun the demon race as is so common for humans of holy power, long ago my ancestor a priestess named Midoriko was gifted with true healing reiki after suffering through a great battle. The gift to be able to heal all, it has been passed down through generations, along with the teachings of her beliefs." The short summary seemed to satisfy the lord.

"And do you follow in her beliefs little miko?" He hummed as he leaned forward in anticipation of her answer.

"I do, demons are not innately evil. Power does not equate to villainy, just as weakness does not equate to innocence." Kagome looked up in thought raising her chin.

"Hn" Sesshomaru barely hummed in agreement as he kept his actions under control. More and more the miko seemed appealing as a mate, powerful and intelligent, and now as she unknowingly bared him her throat, he could barely contain the urge to draw her nearer. His beast howled in agreement, but he tempered the creature, negotiating that they had to be sure, to move slowly, she was human after all. Yet he could not contain his urges for long and made the decision to be blunt.

"Kagome." The miko straightened at the sound of her name on his lips, quiet and serious.

"This one will be blunt, I wish to court you, formally." Kagomes eyes widened, her posture stiffened and her thoughts began to race. This had to be a sick joke, no man other than Hojo in high school had approached her romantically. Yet now, the Lord of the Western Clan was asking her permission to date her.

"This one is aware we are strangers miko, I am simply asking your permission to approach you. It would be understandable if my actions were unwanted…" He trailed off referring to the earlier discussion of most holy people's dislike for the demon society. Though his beast snarled in fury at the idea of her refusing him before he had even begun courting her.

"I stand by my word, Lord Sesshomaru. Though dating is a bit beyond my scope of personal experience." She blushed as she did not deny or accept his proposal. Though she was uncomfortable the demon lord in front of her was undeniably attractive and had been nothing but honorable so far if not a it forward. She decided then that accepting his offer may be interesting if nothing else. "You have my permission my lord, to ah, court me." She said the words awkwardly.

It was then that the waiter returned with their drinks and an appetizer tray that was big enough to be a meal itself.

"Your preferred meal my lord, with a second for your company, a second waiter entered holding a duplicate plate and Kagome realized they had been too busy talking to even look at the menus, and that the plates being carried in must be what Sesshomaru normally ordered.

Sesshomaru motioned the men to the table and ushered them out quickly with a wave of his hand.

Once they were again alone a smile graced the lords face. The neat plates of fruit and meat sat on the table. Kagome began to reach for her food when she was suddenly lifted from her seated position and deposited into Sesshomarus lap. She looked up in question at the demon only to be met with clawed fingers holding a slice of meat at her mouth.

Sesshomaru was elated, his beast was purring in victory. The female had agreed, he now nudged Sesshomaru to shower her with affection his instincts telling him to provide. He took a great deal of joy in lifting the slim girl into his lap. Her soft bottom resting on his thighs, as she squeaked and turned, he offered her the first bite of food. His beast wanting to watch her eat.

"May this Sesshomaru feed you? You were promised a meal after all." He smirked as she Shyly took the bite of meat from his fingers. Her lips brushing the tips of his fingers. His pleasure at her acceptance was only second to the immense sensation he felt rushing south. He was becoming intoxicated in her scent swirling around him. Her soft body pressing against his own, he fought down his physical reaction to her and enjoyed the atmosphere as she relaxed and continued to eat from his hand. His beast was quiet and relaxed since his first meeting with the girl and Sesshomaru understood that moving forward would not be easy. Though with every morsel of food that disappeared from his fingers he gained confidence.

He leaned down as she leaned forward for the next bite of fruit and slid his tongue from her shoulder up her neck. Her taste lit his mouth aflame, the salt from her earlier sweat mixing with her natural sweetness. He went to lean down again but a hand covering the skin in front of him stopped him short of his destination and stirred his fickle beast.

"Lord Sesshomaru… what are you doing?" The hesitant question had him quieting his beasts growls of complaint. She was human, she knew not of what courting meant for demons. "This one is marking you with my scent, other demons will know that you have a suitor, a powerful one." She blushed and turned forward again. He continued feeding her and gently laping at the exposed skin at the base of her neck.

Kagome blushed beet red and squirmed under his touch but made no further action to stop him. By the time She was full of food she was also dizzy with nervous arousal. The feel of the demon lords' tongue on her neck was divine.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood and brought Kagome to her feet with him. "This one must return to his home, where were you headed originally?" the sudden question had her reeling for an answer.

"Uh, the market, for groceries." She finally remembered. Sesshomaru opened the door and motioned over a waiter. "Call miss Higurashi a cab at once." He turned back to Kagome and pulled her close, inhaling her scent deeply before he pulled away and pushed her towards the waiting service man. The employee led Kagome to the exit of the hotel and to a cab awaiting her outside. Once she had given the driver directions she sat back to wonder at what had caused the sudden end to her lunch date. She smiled and shrugged as her thoughts instead turned to her new demon suitor, what an enigma the lord was turning out to be.

Sesshomaru panted heavily as he shut the door behind the miko. The moment he had smelled her arousal his control had nearly come unwound. It was one matter for her to accept his advances but another entirely when her body started to react. The room still filled with her scent was quickly tearing down his will and control, as he panted and his body flushed he gave into his beast as it flashed every seductive image it could conjure in front of his minds eye. He whimpered like an adolescent experiencing his first heat as he craved the woman who had left him mere moments ago. This courting would be dangerous and a test of his strength. The demon lord locked the sliding door as he resolved to take himself in hand, he had denied himself any sexual escapades since Naraku had appeared and now he was cursing his thin control. Perhaps if he could alleviate himself some of his control would return. He hoped so, or moving forward slowly with the miko would be next to impossible. He sighed as he slid his hand into his hakama and gave in to his beasts mental image compilation. Imagining the hand that gripped him was not his own but that of Kagomes.

*** Thank you all for reading! I had this chapter halfway done before submitting the first so it'll be a little longer before the next chapter is ready. I'm getting a better idea of where this is going but would still appreciate all comments so please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Serious

Kagome jogged lightly down the wooden hall of the shrine, an old car battery in held under her arm like a football. Patients human and demon alike lined the halls, most with minor to moderate wounds, lacerations to the limbs, bruising everywhere. Her grandfather was making his was slowly but surely down the hall treating each wound with efficient care. She slipped around him without much issue and continued until she ducked into a patient room. In the few patient rooms they had laid their most severe and recent visitors. The bed she stepped up to housed a young man rolling and thriving in pain. Lightning racked his body; it was made of a youki not his own and had he not been an eel demon it would have killed him instantly.

She readied her reiki and caught the tail of one of the bolts of lightning and guided it to the positive end of the battery. She guided it through a holy touch to flow into the containment source instead of continuing its path around the man's body. She let out her breath of control as the last tendril slid easily into the battery. Setting it aside she assessed the patient who was now blissfully passed out. The demon would live and recover fine. Satisfied she hurried on to the next patient room.

Outside a rampaging pair of demons flew through the night sky, thunder boomed high above before lightning came down, striking the grounds of Outer Tokyo with frightening force. Their movements were erratic and aim unknown but the mayhem left in their wake was keeping the Higurashi shrine busier than they ever wanted to be. The chaos seemed to be approaching their shrine for the last few days, waves of injured humans and youkai telling the story of their movements as they flocked to the shrine.

Although Kagome would never wish ill of anyone, she was secretly glad for the never-ending work. It had been 6 days since her encounter with Lord Sesshomaru and though she hardly knew the man her mind was plagued with memories of their last encounter. He had been forward with her personal space but not in an obscene way. He had effectively shown off his wealth and importance with their venue for lunch. He had even been courteous enough to get her to the market afterward. She blushed deeply as she thought of his image as he had bid her farewell to the wait staffs care. His eyes had been a deep gold as he watched her stand and exit, the glimpse she had caught right before leaving had been haunting her dreams at night, stealing away what little apprehension she'd had to begin with. Now she yearned for another glimpse of his visage, if only to add to her mental repertoire of images.

Her breath stole out of her lungs as lightning struck ominously close to the shrine, there was a holy barrier in place over the grounds, but it wasn't invincible. As the two demons in the sky began to heighten their attacks Kagome steeled herself to the possibility of entering the fight. Her powers were ideal for healing; however, she knew how to brandish them as a weapon well enough to defend her home if needed. At another close stroke of lightning she ran for her bow and arrows. Narrowly avoiding a huddle of terrified neighborhood citizens, she ducked into her front door and back out just as fast, weapon in hand. She raised her arrow in aim and released, the flying demons easily avoided her rushed shot and now she panicked as their attention drew to her.

* * *

Sesshomaru hurried through his estate. The thunder brothers Hiten and Manten had joined Naraku's forces. No doubt the vile Hanyou offered them insurmountable payment. Shippo had come to him with the information moments ago. The location. The location of the attack was the problem.

So far, the outskirts of Tokyo had avoided Naraku's wrath but the last 3 days his attacks had grown closer and closer to the Higurashi residence.

Ha was a fool! He should have known the Hanyou would target what he coveted. The mikos home was a well-known place in the youkai society, its holy power protecting it from most unruly visitors. Naraku would easily find it and attempt harm to the miko.

He should have considered it sooner, placed guards near the perimeter. But he was blinded with distraction to his beasts desires. He snarled at the creature inwardly now, berating it for giving him what was now his greatest weakness.

"Jaken! Are they ready?" He shouted through the halls, knowing the petulant creature would answer promptly.

"Yes milord! Lieutenant Miroku and the lead strike force are prepared at the entrance!" The imp shook with constrained fear and excitement. Feeling important for giving the word to gather the troops.

Sesshomaru's gaze pinned the imp, his tiny body going rigidly still. He didn't waste his breath on praise and moved past the creature to the main entrance, not sparing the elaborate tapestries a moments notice as he donned his centuries old armor and weapons. Tonight, he would rage as he once did centuries ago, laws be damned, his miko was in danger, and he took care of what he claimed his.

He pushed the oak doors open, Miroku and the force of twelve elite demons behind him went to a knee at his entrance.

"Tonight, we will claim an important victory in our fight against Naraku." He leveled his commander with a smoldering gaze. "Stay in the air on Kirara, if Naraku presents himself. You are to apprehend him." The monk nodded seriously and kept his mouth shut.

"The rest of you are to guard the Higurashi residence, their service is invaluable to our community, the loss of it would be a heavy hit to our business." The team nodded, all having visited the shrine for healing at one point, they truly turned away no one. They stood as their lords youki cloud was summoned. A small twin tailed cat appeared at the monks feet, only to transform into a large demon moments later. They took to the sky, flying in formation as they sped towards their destination.

The flashing light through the clouds was their beacon. The guards dropped from the sky as soon as the shrine came into view. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as his keen eyes caught a weakly infused reiki arrow flying towards Hiten. His gaze narrowed as the arrow missed and the brother turned his attention to the shrine, and the brave miko that stood at the top of the stairs.

The lightning demon moved mechanically, no critical thought to his movements just raw power bursting forth. Lightning sprang from his staff, cascading to the origin of the arrow.

He released the breath he'd caught, the magenta markings on his face burned, scarlet bled into white and amber flashed to steel, his youki rose swift and sure to the edge of his skin like a flame to air. It furled and lashed around him, and his full demon form emerged from the smoke.

He had meant to fight with his intelligence, but the moment her life was in danger. The moment he saw the lightning ready to strike her down, instinct won over logic. He leapt through the air with a snarly, his thick hide taking the brunt of the electric strike and sizzling the power out against his fur. He shook and faced the perpetrator, snarling and dripping acid from his jaws. He paced slowly keeping the shrine grounds to his rear as he prepared his own attack.

* * *

Kagome had to steady her footing as the massive beast shook the earth in it's landing only a few hundred yards from the shrine grounds. She shouldered her bow and ran to the shrine steps, the last few inhabitants of the surrounding neighborhoods that had yet to evacuate were now rushing to her steps. The massive inu demon crushing homes and businesses alike as it landed and paced.

"Hurry! Get inside and stay together!" She reached for a child as the boy fell and caught him in time, plopping him on the top step and ushering him along. "Stay with your mom, ok?" She didn't wait for a response as she rushed down the stairs.

She recognized the youki from the demon in front of her. The massive lush white fur singed and burned to the skin on the side he took the lightning strike to. He was obviously shielding the shrine, his massive form blocking the lightning demons view. She struggled to maneuver amongst the rubbled terrain, attempting to climb to the roof of a partially demolished building to gain a safe vantage point.

She panted as she slipped and eventually made it to a kneeling point where she could see both demons. The youki coming from the massive inu called to her, it screamed protector. Her breath hitched as it sprang forward, grappling in the air and breaking away a second later. He leapt forward once more and moved with speed her eyes couldn't quite measure. The fight began and ended in mere moments. The inu slid to halt snapping his jaws tightly on his caught prey. Kagome didn't wince as the thunder demons' body spasmed with the lethal crushing force of the massive jaws holding it before becoming limp.

The dog stood and threw his fallen enemy to the ground, his limp body folded in half and crumpled lay in a pool of blood and acid. He stepped forward and caught the scent of his miko on the wind coming into the newly made clearing. He calmed as the main for of the threat was quelled.

His momentary calm broke his guard, the second thunder brother swooped in at his feet to scoop his brother into his arms. Manten fled into the air, holding Hiten's fallen form over his shoulder. Wind flew in around them until they were contained in a whirlwind of swirling air, quickly becoming a tornado.

The inu demon shook from his rage, he was just as foolish as his human master. He gaged his surrounding and landed quickly on his sought after miko perched precariously on the edge of the clearing. His blood rushed, he had to reach her. His feet moved before his body could think. Enemies forgotten behind him he rushed forward. His form morphed as he did, his humanoid form better equipped to meet her with, but his beast stayed at the surface, his eyes feral and his claws wickedly long, his jaw tight from the fullness of his canine fangs. And the slight burn of his right side was evident under the torn haori enclosed under his armor.

"Sesshomaru" She breathed his name as he landed with force on the brittle roof in front of her.

"You are not safe here" He practically snarled at her; his tone rough. He pushed himself close to her inhaling deeply.

She wasn't afraid of his feral form but she was weary of the whirling tornado several hundred yards behind him. It strengthened slightly before bursting with force, a swarm of saimyosho burst worth from within, fanning out in every direction, several dozen headed in their direction.

"Sesshomaru we need to move." His head swiveled at her words, a growl ripping forth from his lips as he swept her against his form and jumped swiftly to the top of the shrine steps. As he set her down Kagome fell to her knees. She was tired from all the healing she had been doing for days and her arrow earlier proved she wasn't capable of putting up a decent fight, but if she poured what she had left into her shrines barrier it may be enough to buy Sesshomaru a little time.

* * *

The miko crawled forward at his feet, reaching for the torii at the shrine entrance. She pulled herself to a sitting position at one end of the gate and pressed her hands against it. He could feel as she poured her energy into the gate, the barrier around the shrine shimmering and strengthening, the nearing saimyosho slowing down at the feeling of the holy power.

She was creating a chance for him, even when weak she thought to protect. An admirable female, but he was the alpha of the western clan, and this was his territory. He stepped to the edge of the barrier and let his demon form come forth once more, leaping into the air with a deafening roar. His men in waiting would know what was coming.

They rose from their guarding position, ready to meet the incoming force. He faced the nearest swarm and lashed out with his paws, the few that slipped past him were dispatched by his guard. The easy victory was short lived as the swarm in the distance turned in their direction, suddenly becoming an organized force. He readied his acid and waited for the enemy to close in slightly before letting loose.

The saimyosho swarmed for hours and his miko desperately clung to her will strength for power. He noted that at some point another young human woman had joined her side, guarding her from any stray saimyosho with a deadly boomerang. He bristled at the subtle nudge to his inability to protect her but had to turn away to face the next wave of menacing insects.

The last insects finally fell to his wave of acid and he searched the clearing for any sign of the thunder brother, they were nowhere to be seen. He sent his youki out as wide as his massive form was capable of and sensed only Miroku several hundred feet out. No signs of youkai or saimyosho. The smell of Narakus miasma that always accompanied the pestering insects was thick in the air. He let his rage calm as the battle finally appeared to end but his instincts were still wild. His beast retreated back into his mentality, his youki buffeting his form as it transformed back into his humanoid one, his instincts searching for the woman of his desire.

His armor was slick with the entrails of insects, but he paid it no mind as he quickly approached his female. His beast was demanding that he confirm her safety. She smelled unhurt earlier when he met her mid battle but he needed to confirm it now, for the sake of his sanity. He reached her crumpled form and kneeled at her side. She was unconscious, but physically safe, her reiki was a fleeting touch under her skin, infantile in its power. She had consumed nearly everything in an effort to protect her home. The young female fighter near her glared vehemently at him but he didn't care to notice. He pulled her into his arms and went to quickly survey the damage.

The shrine was a beacon amongst a cleared landscape, the land around the hilltop residence bulldozed by battle. The residents crowding the shrine grounds were mourning the loss of their homes and rejoicing the lives of their loved ones who had escaped with them. Kagome's mother and grandfather were gathering people in the now safe outdoor areas to give instructions to local shelters and hospitals for the ones who would need further help and recovery. They had served their purpose as triage for this battle but their resources were completely tapped and they had accomplished all they could.

He strode directly to the grandfather gaining his immediate attention. "This one is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Clan" at the name the old man perked up.

"Ah, your father was a great friend!" He tittered lightly before his eyes landed on the bundle in Sesshomarus arms. "Kagome! Ah lass!" He reached to check her form and eased off a little when he realized she was merely asleep.

"Ah my lord, I'll take her, no need to burden yourself." He soothed but Sesshomaru turned away in decline. "This one will care for the miko… she has agreed" He eluded to her promise for courtship and his beast rose slightly as the old man blustered and started to chatter fussily.

A slender hand came to rest on the old man's shoulder, quieting his complaints. "Father, Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru know each other." Kagome's mother stood next to the old man; her tone soothing but her level gaze never leaving Sesshomarus face.

"She told me of your offer to court her, I did not think you would take it so seriously." She waived a hand flippantly at the surrounding battle-scarred streets. "We would not have survived without your protection. Thank you, my lord." She bowed low.

"This one will care for her" he repeated himself to what was now clearly the alpha of this human family. The mikos mother never shifted her gaze from his own.

"She will contact me as soon as she awakens." She did not deny his claim but made one of her own. An acceptable move, his beast roiled pleasantly. This woman was a good alpha to her small family.

"Agreed" The word slid smoothly from his lips. He turned on his heel and summoned his youki cloud. He met an approaching Miroku and hovered before him.

"Did you locate any trace of him" He questioned the monk. A gleam in the human mans eyes told him he had some form of information.

"Kagura was the source of the saimyosho, and the source of the thunder brothers escape." He cradled his chin as he eyed the package in his lord's arms. A sharp growl had his eyes snapping back to stern amber pools.

"She was not careful in her escape this time." The monk placated his lords' anger with accomplishment. Holding out a small paper bird that was shifting slightly but holding steady in a general direction.

"I attached a shikigami to her leaf." The paper deity in his hand pointing the direction to the fleeing enemies.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly in victory. He would rid the world of the vile hanyou soon enough. For now, he needed to attend to the female in his arms. Her motionless form worried him slightly despite her even breaths.

He had ordered his guards to stay behind and guard the Higurashi residence during their recovery operations. Miroku and Shippo were tracking the shikigami hopefully to Narakus lair.

He had entered his home through his bedchamber's balcony, wanting to avoid Jakens shrill form. His miko was deeply asleep, her body attempting to rekindle the huge amount of energy it had expended. Despite her sleep her cheeks were still flushed, he frowned slightly as he noticed her body temperature steadily rise. She was feverish. Not from illness, medicine would not help this fever.

He carried her to his bathroom and turned his shower to luke-warm and eyed the miko garbs his female wore and then his own armored chest. The battle moments ago nearly completely forgotten with the sight of his ailing female. He briefly debated her concern for human modesty but quickly cast it aside. Her health was more important.

Resolutely he called his mokomoko from his should to cradle her form while he undressed. He quickly untied his armor. He removed his haori, being mindful of his burnt side and hooked a clawed finger into the tie of his hakama and pulled it free, letting the clothing slide from his lean, striped hips.

He stood completely naked as he eyed the female in front of him, he hesitated only briefly before reaching for the ties holding her clothing together. As he freed her upper body a wave of heat rose from her skin. He moved with more haste, worried for her condition. Her black sports bra matched her boy shorts, the smart woman didn't try to fight in lacy wear. He peeled the material free from her skin and gathered her into his arms. Only concerned with cooling her heated flesh.

He brought them both into the shower, the cool water stinging his burned side. Ignoring it he seated himself under the spray and brought the miko to rest in his lap. He leaned back to provide her a platform to rest on. He pulled her face away from the spray and shielded it with his own. He monitored her breathing from up close as her body temperature began to cool. His unease began to dissipate and he became increasingly aware of their naked forms pressed against each other.

He inhaled her scent deeply and detected a slight stench of the previous battle. He grimaced and reached for the bar of soap he kept on a shelf in the shower. He cupped the bar in his right hand and brought it to her shoulder closest to his face. He rubbed the slick bar gently over her delicate skin. He moved down her arm, bringing his other hand up to massage the lathered skin in the wake of the bar. He was careful of his claws as he worked his fingers around her arm and down to her wrist. He then moved to her stomach, slowing as his gaze landed on her full breasts atop her chest.

He desperately wanted to caress her, his beast growled in approval, but she was unaware of his actions. It would be dishonorable to take advantage of her still form, a defilement of her trust in accepting his courting offer.

He gently moved the bar across her stomach and up to her chest, he quickly moved it underneath her beasts and then up and over them, savoring every touch and movement, but not doing any more than what was necessary to clean her.

He moved to her other arm and then set the bar of soap to the side to rinse her upper body.

He breathed deeply at his next move, he still needed to clean the rest of her body. His eyes darkened in color as he eyed her womanhood. His nostrils flared and he was thankful for the water dulling his sense of smell, it helped him retain control as he palmed the bar of soap once more.

He brought it to her hip, rubbing gently. She appeared thin in her baggy miko garbs but her hips were full and round, her thighs were thick with muscle and toned. Her body was full and athletic. He brought the bar between her legs, slipping it between. He paused at the feeling of her warmth, not able to control the rousing of his own manhood at being so close to touching her core. He bit harshly at the inside of his mouth and the pain brought him sanity. He moved the bar of soap gently, cleaning her womanhood thoroughly, and further between her luscious cheeks, careful of his claws the whole time.

He moved to the other hip and cast the bar aside when he was done. He speared his own legs slightly widening her own and let the water rinse her clean. He sighed with his task finally done. He laid with her resting on his chest for a few more minutes in the cool spray of the water.

When she started to shiver slightly, he turned the water off and gathered her into his arms. Stalking from the shower he grabbed a towel on his way into the bedroom and wrapped it around her as he laid her onto his bed. He patted her dry and once satisfied he called mokomoko to wrap around her once again. The extension of his own body would keep her warm and provide her modesty when she arose. He lifted her and pulled the comforter down and then up over her sleeping form.

Padding quietly across the room he pulled out a drawer and removed a pair of black sleeping pants. Donning them quickly he returned to the mikos side, he waisted no time sliding under the comforter to rest next to her. Moving close enough to feel the breathe of every exhale, he paused slightly before sliding his hand between the coils of mokomoko to rest on her stomach, fingers splayed against smooth skin.

He focused on the ball of natural energy the resided in her core, it was growing with every passing moment, ensuring the safety of its vessel. His beast purred in contentment. Happy to lie next to the miko in Silence as they waited the hours till she awoke or news of Naraku came through. For now, he was truly fortunate.

* * *

Thank you for reading once again! A little more fluff this chapter, lemon to come in the future, but not too soon 😉. Please leave me a review! I really appreciate your thoughts and comments!

*Torii – The red gate at the entrance to Shinto shrines in Japan.

*Inu – Dog

*Shikigami – Paper familiars(puppets) used by monks/priestess for various tasks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Chase

Sesshomaru kept his breathing slow as he studied the beautiful miko in his bed. His courting with her gave him the right and honor to see to her safety and well-being. In demon society she would have immediately begun living with him, under his protection. He had been foolish in playing to her sensitive human notions of relations, when what he had offered her was a very demon tradition.

He had been a fool, Naraku had aimed at his newest and most vulnerable weakness and hit the mark.

However, there would be no second chance. He intended to convince her to stay with him the moment she awoke. His beast purred contentedly in his mind, they needed to prove to this female that they were undeniably the right choice of mate, which meant protect, provide, and nurture, in every aspect.

He eyed her long lashes sweeping against her cheeks, hiding the cerulean gates to her soul. She had rested peacefully for a few hours and though the sun was a ways from rising she had begun to stir. Her breath drawing in slightly quicker, her heartbeat rising in pace, her limbs attempted to move under mokomoko's firm coil before her eyes languidly opened. His mind raced with his next possible action; she would soon realize the extent he went to in order to care for her.

As her gaze slid to meet his eyes in the moonlit room his heart thudded in his throat. "You are in this one's care" He stated.

She moved in a subtle shimmy under the fur covering her, her eyes never leaving his. "Why am I naked Sesshomaru?"

He didn't miss the lack of his honored title, or the feel of her movement through his youki link to his tail. The miko did not know it, but he could feel every slide of her legs as she shifted, the rub of her hips and slide of muscle over her abdomen as she stretched lightly. His beast drooled with the desire to touch her but he leashed it tightly under his control. They had failed in protecting her from the threat of Naraku he would not fail her again so shortly after, she may even end their courtship if his actions so far gravely offended her.

"Your well of reiki was weak, and struck your body with a holy fever." He paused slightly choosing his next words carefully. "To ensure your health this one removed your clothes and cooled you." He motioned to the lavish belt of fur covering her. "My tail enabled me to monitor your condition." His tail rippled gently at the words.

Her eyes widened and her arms wrapped to cover her breasts despite them not being visible. Her gaze finally left his and she turned hiding her face into the pillow under her head. "May I please have some clothes?" Her quiet request was anticipated.

He'd had a maid bring appropriately sized clothes, his would be comically large and most likely uncomfortable to the uprooted female. He rolled off of the bed and laid a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt where he previously laid. He turned to the door, ready to leave the female and prepare her a passage home, sure that she was rejecting him with her quiet aloofness. A soft pull at his pant leg stopped him, his gaze flew to the cream-colored fingers wrapped in the material. The digits lead to a soft arm protruding from the pools of white fur.

"Don't leave." Her demand was just as soft as her earlier request. "Just… turn around."

Hope blossomed from his well of swirling emotion. He kept it from penetrating his stoic mask as he turned and squared his stance. Allowing her infinite time to arrange herself, he commanded mokomoko to release her from its cocoon. He felt through his youki as her warmth left his tails fur. He shivered and called the appendage to his shoulder to savor the fading warmth and full scent of her person. His beast coiled in pent frustration under its leash, it desperately wanted to hold the female close and drink in her scent.

A second tug at his clothing had him slowly turning around. His gaze caught her sleep ruffle hair first. She stood on the opposite side of his large bed, hands together and bowing at the waist. "Thank you for your care my lord." He bristled slightly at the gratitude; he did not deserve it.

He moved with demon speed to reach her side, needing to be close. "This one failed to protect you." Her eyes rose to meet his own regretful gaze. "Naraku was a known threat and yet I did not arrange a guard or move you to a safe location. Your condition was a result of my lack of foresight." True regret flashed momentarily in his gaze. He closed his eyes to prevent any further show of weakness, surely, she would leave him now knowing he was a failure.

The feel of warmth blossomed against his cheek; gold flashed open to meet pools of blue. "You are not the one who attacked, in fact you came to our rescue… Mom and Grandpa?" He almost tripped in his rush to quell her worry. He raised his hand to cup her small one against his cheek and turned into it slightly. "The shrine and all of its inhabitants were unharmed by the saimyosho, when this one left, they were fairing well."

His female sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again and cupping the opposite side of his face with her free hand. "I am grateful Sesshomaru" She swayed slightly and her hands retreated. "I'm also still a bit dizzy."

"If you find it acceptable, please rest here tonight." He waited with baited breath for her answer, his hopes impossibly high.

She sniffed lightly in soft laughter. "I have no intention of returning home immediately, in fact I intend to take advantage of your kindness my lord…" She breathed deeply, steadying her sway before making her next request. "Lay with me?" She asked innocently.

His beast howled in approval, lay with her she asked. He was thrilled to accept, the opportunity to be near her, scent her, feel her warmth, he had not had the ability to truly savor it earlier, filled with concern. "It would be my honor." He breathed as he let a small smile flash across his lips.

He moved in one fluid movement to scoop her into his arms, turning to the bed and tucking her into the side he had been laying on earlier, before sliding under the comforter to lie next to her. Breathing deeply and waiting for her to move. She was tired but being very accepting of his actions so far.

His beast purred with content, she would see their full potential, they had chosen an intelligent and forgiving female. Heat raced through his blood with anticipation as she turned on her side to face him, blue depths of swirling emotion staring up at him through messy waves of midnight locks. He grit his teeth as the flow of heat gathered and surged south through his body, she was captivating.

* * *

The moment Kagome awoke she felt the youki swell next to her and fan over her person. She remembered the fight, the insects dying horrifically slow as Sesshomaru fought to protect her. Sesshomaru. That was the youki she felt so near. She had startled on realizing her nudity but wasn't as unaware as she could have been. She had told her mother of Sesshomaru's offer of courtship and her acceptance. The older Higurashi had been startled but didn't admonish her, instead she simply sat her in her grandfather's studio with a stack of texts pertaining to inuyoukai mating traditions.

They were endearing in her opinion, selective in their choice of mate, powerful inuyoukai only chose a mate they saw of equal caliber. She was honored by his choice, and his instincts were obvious in his actions, his beast must be driving his choice in her. She worried at his status and her being human but left that choice to him, she was confident in her own ability. She had only skimmed the texts on the actual mating too embarrassed to read the almost pornographic details but she had thoroughly read the information provided about the pull of his beast. It was where his instincts arose from and aided him in his full form transformation. They were one but one sometimes overtook the other, she was weary of meeting such a thing but set that though aside, his giant inu form hadn't scared het at all, perhaps his beast would be no different.

She had asked for clothing, embarrassed of her nudity, knowing he had seen her body from his explanation but shy all the same. She was exhausted but also eager to thank her savior and frequent visitor of her dreams. She had been excited for their next meeting before the arrival of the thunder and lightning demons and was eager to make the most of their slightly awkward situation.

She felt bold asking him to lay with her but was rewarded when she finally turned on her side to take in his features up close. The honey gaze that stared back at her was warm with an emotion she couldn't quite name. She was drawn in and leaned slightly forward, her hand searching delicately for the source of the warmth she could feel. Her fingers met soft fur and she recognized the feel from her slumber earlier. She curled her hand into the warmth and stroked softly.

"You called this your tail." She remembered his earlier comment. "It was separated from you earlier though." She trailed off in question. The soft appendage rippled under her fingers and reached out to wrap a portion of itself around her waist. Its touch was gentle and warm over her cotton shirt and she sighed happily at the comforting feeling.

"It is the excess youki that this one cannot contain in this form; it has sense and movement driven from my desire but it is not bound to my person." She hummed at the explanation and continued to pet the fur coiling around her waist. A soft rumble sounded from the demon lying in front of her, she paused in her petting and the sound stopped. She raised her gaze to meet his own and moved her hand with purpose against the soft appendage once more. Her eyes went wide in amazement as the demon lords' eyes slid closed, a content rumble sounding from his chest.

Boldened by his reaction she slid her hand further along the furry appendage, moving from where it wrapped around her waist up to the portion that covered his chest. Molten orbs of amber reopened and caught her gaze as her hand came to rest over the origin of the soft sounds enveloping her. She broke his gaze to admire the expanse of skin next to her hand. She itched to touch him directly but her shyness had her pausing.

She had no experience with men, not even Hojo in high school had succeeded in taking her on a date. Never had she felt so drawn into touching another, and though she was tired the excitement of the situation kept her awake. She moved her fingers slowly to the pale chest in front of her, drawing just her fingertips over the firm plane she inhaled sharply as the soft rumble intensified. She didn't dare to meet his gaze as she flattened her hand against his chest and the sound in her ears became sensation in her palm. Warmth blossomed into her hand and she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"You enjoy my touch." The quiet statement was meant to reaffirm her confidence. She suspected the rumble from his chest was in pleasure, much like a cat. But she was unsure and needed, wanted him to encourage her.

The rasp in his voice startled her slightly as he spoke low. "Very much." His large hand enveloped her own and pressed gently before moving to the curve of her wrist, trailing his claws lightly across her forearm and further upwards coming to rest against her upper back. She had stopped moving as he gently rubbed his thumb in circles over her clothed back. His rumble also fading as he spoke again. "You may continue if you wish." His eyes were deep and mesmerizing as she drank in his words. She brought her other hand to join the first on his muscled chest. She breathed deep and settled to watch his expression as her hands began slowly exploring.

She trailed along the bottom of his pecs, widening and closing her fingers as she went. The rumbling noise from before came back with even more intensity, she smiled slightly and continued to trail further outward and around to his side, mapping every indentation and hard curve. Stopping to swipe her forefinger slightly around the mostly healed flesh from his earlier burns. She widened her eyes, remembering the moment he obtained the wound and couldn't stop the desire to heal what little remained of the wound. His demon healing would have it gone by the next day but she wanted to thank him in her own way.

She didn't stop to ask for permission taking a liberty she did not know would be allowed, her reiki was weak but her well was plenty deep enough for such a small amount of work. She brought her power gently to her fingertips and closed her eyes as she focused lightly, drawing swirling patterns over the marred skin and letting her healing touch flow in its wake. She drew her palm over the wound in one last swipe to check her work was done.

When she opened her eyes she was startled to realize she was no longer arm's length away, he had moved his hand to her waist and pulled her close, his other arm had snaked under her shoulders to grip her upper body in a firm hold, his tail wrapped over both their forms tangling their legs together. Sesshomarus breathe came in short pants, fanning over the top of her head. She craned upwards to see his face and was a little shocked to see his molten orbs were laced with scarlet, his jaw set in a firm grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she started in a whisper. His gaze snapped to meet hers and she relaxed a little as his now expressive gaze softened even in its feral state. "Do not apologize, my beast wishes to… accost you." He finished with a tight frown. He broke their gaze, sliding his lids closed. "Your touch is wonderful." He breathed quietly, pulling her face to rest in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

She sighed in relief and tried to settle in to sleep, her tiredness becoming more evident. She pulled herself closer to the warmth holding her, wrapping her arms fully around his waist and drawing their chests together. She scooted her hips forward, pulling their legs together in their tangled embrace and froze, her motions stilling completely as she felt the heat of his hot member pressed against her lower stomach and core. She squeaked as the grip around her shoulders tightened and a strangled growl left her bed companion.

"Do not move little one." He barely spoke, his voice hoarse and his grip tightening and loosening in a not so subtle flex for control. "This one's control is thin…after your healing…" He breathed deep a few times, gaining some clarity in his tone. "The physical reaction cannot be controlled so easily." He gasped as she shifted slightly in nervousness. His low growl started as a warning but became soothing as she stopped once again and settled her face where it lay against him. "Sleep Kagome, this one has no intention of acting upon his beasts carnal desire."

She nodded slightly against his skin, her body was warm and despite the distracting warmth resting against her stomach sleep pulled at her consciousness. She let the rumbling from her bed companion soothe her into a deep sleep. More at peace than she had been earlier. She missed the flashing of gold to scarlet and back again as the lord in her hold warred with his inner demon. Courting her would be the end of his sanity.

* * *

Sesshomaru practically hid away in his study at the first waves of sunlight. He had been remiss to leave the mikos side but he feared for her body's safety from his own desires if he stayed any longer. He had struggled to contains his beast when the miko flooded his senses with her reiki. Her touch was that of a goddess, he growled as he thought of her occupation briefly. Too many had been privy to her blissful healing embrace, his beast rose to the surface in a rush of selfish desire to keep her stowed away, holding her touch captive to only his own pleasure. He smothered the creature with restraint, he would not take what made her so incredible, not intentionally anyway.

Thudding footsteps from the hall alerted him to a fast oncoming visitor. The doors to his study flew open and Shippo slid to a halt in front of his desk, Miroku hot on his heals came to stand next to the young man, panting wildly and leaning on his staff from the incredible speed he had been keeping pace with.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The young fox demon bowed as he spoke. His tail swished excitedly behind him. "Miroku was successful in finding Naraku's lair." He all but saluted triumphantly.

Sesshomaru stood from his frustrated position. Finally, something valid to distract him from his lusting beast. The creature itself even perked at the prospect of a kill. He eyed the monk that was now standing straight and grinning in small victory.

"Speak monk." His tone commanded all the servant knew come forth immediately.

"My lord, we tracked the Shikigami to the southern edge of Tokyo. The forest lining the coast was awash with the Hanyou's miasma." He paused. "Without Shippo we would not have been able to see through the illusion. At the edge of the forest lay a burrowed entrance." Frustration crossed his brow. "We could not enter but I was able to confirm the Hanyou's presence in the chasm below."

Sesshomaru breathed in excitement, ready to call for a rally of his troops when the monk spoke up again. "My lord, the reason we could not enter…. The forest is filled with the walking dead."

He continued, "I had my suspicions when you fought Hiten, I knew the demon at one point." Recollection flashed in his eyes. "I could not understand his working with the Hanyou. But it appears it was not him at all, his life force was null. He had been dead long before the battle began. The forest at the coast was filled with demons of a similar nature. All dead but moving and reacting with blind power."

Sesshomaru snarled inwardly in disgust. Necromancy, even in the demon underworld breaking the line of death was taboo. The gods would not grant a soul it's full return once it had been taken, what returned was a hollow shell of what once. A puppet controlled by the master that raised it. It was a filthy practice.

"Gather our troops, we will purge the land of what has become of it." Undead or not, he would slay all that followed the vile Hanyou. "We leave at sunset" He turned from his men and faced the window at the back of his study. Readying himself for the fight to come.

The two lieutenants bowed and left to do his bidding, both eager to accomplish their master's goal.

His residence quickly became a bustling mass of servants as a small army was prepared in the forest bordering his land. He knew not to underestimate the Hanyou. And with his courting of the miko he wanted to crush the threat to his lands so he could devote his time to her. He had yet to even announce her status to his court, he desperately desired to lead her through his hotels and shower her in his wealth. There was so much he wanted to do and none of it involved the cretin known as Naraku.

The hours of the day waned on and the miko slept peacefully in his chambers. After the first several times he checked on her sleeping form he decided to leave her a note and a tray of food for when she awoke. Seeing as his departure for battle was quickly approaching, he visited her one last time and slid mokomoko from his shoulder, draping it over her form. He needed to leave something of himself with her. Just incase she needed his protection while she was away. He moved a lock of hair out of her face with a clawed hand and drank in her appearance before turning on his heal to leave her to rest.

He reached the landing of his front steps quickly and eyed the army before him. In centuries past the demons before him would have been covered in magnificent battle armor, striking their tails and clawed feet in excitement in their full forms. Times had changed though and this operation would require stealth as much as lethality. They were illegally hunting within the cities zone, even if they were hunting pure evil it would be meddlesome to incur the wrath of the demon police and authorities.

He beckoned his youki into a cloud at his feet and hovered slightly before he spoke. "We will be victorious tonight." Growls of agreement raised to meet him. "To all those who return from this battle, you will be heavily rewarded." He eyed the nearest demons carefully, promising to fulfill the desires he saw in their eyes.

Shippo flew on his balloon to reach his side. "We are ready My Lord!" His eagerness was evident. Kirara flew to the air, the monk riding atop her with his shikigami navigator in hand. Sesshomaru waived his troops forward, some took to the sky, others sped across the ground. They all raced for the same destination. The destruction of the vile Hanyou.

* * *

Kagome stirred awake, her mind clearing as the early rays of moonlight filtered into the room. She stretched and wasn't surprised to find she was alone. She had woken briefly several times and realized Sesshomaru had left earlier. It made sense; he was a lord after all. She sat up and combed her messy locks out of her face. A sliver tray of toast and fruit on the bedside table next to her caught her attention. Next to the simple tray of food laid a small pad of paper with elegant writing covering the top sheet.

'_I have left to deal with the threat of Naraku, eat and contact your mother when you awake. Jaken will assist you with any desire you have. – Sesshomaru'_

She smiled at the blunt note, she could practically hear the words in his lordly baritone. She eyed the plate of food once more and pulled it into her lap to devour the nourishment. She was starving from replenishing her reiki, she gratefully swallowed the large glass of water provided with the meal and sat back to enjoy the satisfying feeling for a moment.

She looked around the room, finally able to take in it's features. The soft fur of Sesshomarus tail curled around her waist and she smiled as she took in the dimly lit oak furniture. The darkly varnished dresser across from the bed stood next to a full body mirror. On the opposite side of the dresser was a closed door that she assumed was a closet. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and next to the window, she slid from the bed making her way to the adjacent room to relieve herself. She returned to the bedroom and gasped as Sesshomarus tail slid from where she'd left it on the bed to drape over her shoulder, similar to how the lord himself had worn it the night before.

She was slightly thankful that it covered her braless chest, she had searched the bathroom for her clothes to no avail. She remembered the note left for her just then, _'contact your mother' _that did not sound like a bad idea at the moment. She surveyed the furniture in the bedroom, dismayed when she didn't find a typical house phone. She crossed the room to what she assumed was the exit and opened the doors, stepping into the unfamiliar hall.

"Wench!" She turned at the foul language. A small green demon waddled angrily up to her. "How dare you emerge from milords' chambers!" He huffed and puffed. "Your human stench is everywhere!" The ugly little thing hopped from foot to foot beginning to babble hysterically.

Kagome took a step back, entirely unsure of what to do with the situation. From the same direction the imp had come she heard the sound of tapping geta. Dainty steps drew closer until the form of a tall demoness rounded the corner. Ice white hair flowed at her sides, a pristine teal kimono hugged her form, the collar impossibly loose around her elegant shoulders. She carried a fan in front of the lower half of her face as she walked, hiding everything but her glowing yellow eyes, directly towards the sputtering imp at her feet. Kagome barely had time to see the intricate purple embroidery on the demonesses sleeve in front of her body before the fan was snapped shut and brought down on the imps' head with a loud 'thwack'. Rendering the creature speechless.

"Wha!?" He turned to verbally assault the new perpetrator when he froze for a moment, then turned over on his knees and prostrated for forgiveness.

"Forgive me Milady!" Her gaze pinned him to the ground and he shivered in terror.

"Begone Jaken, your prattle is worthless." The demoness opened and closed her fan in a threat.

The imp left dust in his wake as he fled the hall without a word. Kagome eyed her new hallway companion, quietly studying how this new encounter would unfold. She was startled as a dainty tone replaced the one that was steel and ice a moment ago.

"You must be the one my son has chosen." Realization dawned on Kagome. This was Sesshomaru's mother.

"My name is Kagome my lady." She bowed as she introduced herself, embarrassed by her attire, wishing she was wearing something better than sleeping clothes and had been able to brush her hair.

"Is there a telephone I can use?" She tried to sound polite. The demoness smiled before folding her fan out and turning down the hall.

"You may use the one in my powder room, you may also straighten yourself and borrow some adequate clothing." The demonesses voice trailed behind her as she walked ahead. Kagome fidgeted slightly but followed anyway. She was led into a spacious dressing room, the open window letting the moonlight in and illuminating the marble fixtures. Next to a large vanity sat a chair and telephone on a desk. The demoness turned on the light and Kagome flinched slightly before adjusting and making her way to the chair.

She settled into the chair and gave the demoness a grateful smile. "Thank you, I'm sure my mother is anxious to hear from me." She began to dial her home number when the demoness simply nodded in understanding.

She waited as the phone rang twice before being answered.

'Hello, Higurashi Shrine' her mother's voice answered.

She sighed and delved into a deep conversation, inquiring to the shrines state of repair. She was pleased to learn the guards Sesshomaru had left behind were eagerly helping her mother and grandfather with all the repairs.

'Sango's father has returned and is also keeping an extra eye out so we are safe' Her sweet voice trailed slightly. 'How are you my dear?'

She had been avoiding the question, a little ashamed at how comfortable she felt away from the shrine. Her miko abilities had never been a burden, but it was blissful to have a break and to be treated as she had last night. She blushed at the memory before explaining as much to her mother.

'It is only natural that you feel that way, I never expected you to take over the shrine. You are far too powerful. If the path you are on now fills you with joy then follow it my daughter' Kagome was moved by the support of her mother. 'You will always have a place here at home should you choose to return any time soon.' She smiled at her mothers joking words. She hadn't even considered moving in with Sesshomaru and was sure her quiet tone was supposed to be humorous.

She continued to chat aimlessly for a few more minutes before ending the call with her mother. Feeling confident after hearing her voice and her words. She turned to the demoness and was stunned when she was met with a rack of colorful kimonos. The beautiful demon stepped from behind the rack, her fan moving mischievously as she eyed the miko in the chair.

Kagome recognized that look in her glowing orbs, Sango often had the same sparkle in her eye when looking at fashion magazines when they went shopping together.

"Please pick one, Kagome" Her name rolled off the demonesses tongue with dangerous joy. She swallowed thickly and randomly pointed at a red and pink folded bundle of cloth.

The demoness happily pulled the cloth from the rack and approached the sitting miko. Kagome held up her hands to stop her. "Before we begin….this." she waived at the cloth she had vicariously chosen. "May I know your name?"

The demoness tutted in annoyance. "How rude! My apologies, of course you do not know." She dropped the fan to the table under the mirror and stood straight. "I am Inukimi, Lady of the Western Clan and Sesshomaru's mother.' Her chest puffed slightly in pride.

"Inukimi" Kagome began, "it is a pleasure to meet you, but this is all a bit unnecessary." The demoness frowned for a split second before smiling wide.

"Nonsense, my son has chosen to court you, despite all the females I chose for him over the years." She grinned and stepped closer. "I am eager to find what makes you so special, he left for battle, but should return by sunrise. I intend to make you presentable and use the time to make your acquaintance." She pulled Kagome to her feet and pushed the bundle of fabric into her hands. "Now change before I deem it necessary to assist you." Her smile held a playful warning. As if she would enjoy assisting her far too much.

The demoness pointed to a standing divider and Kagome obediently walked behind it, shedding her casual clothing and pulling on the white inner covering tying it closed before pulling the kimono onto her shoulders. She eyed the obi and realized she had no experience tying it.

"Inukimi" Her voice called tentatively from behind the screen. The demoness appeared in front of her with inhuman speed.

"Yes?" Her eyes drank in her from. "Ah, the obi?" She grabbed the satin fabric before Kagome could answer and began shifting the fabric of the kimono closed over her front before wrapping her neatly in the wide belt and turning her so she could tie a neat bow at her back. She slid her clawed hand around Kagomes wrist and pulled her to the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

She sat in the offered seat and looked at the demoness behind her through the mirror in front of her. "You are a beautiful creature." She was startled by the praise. As if in agreement Sesshomaru's tail slid from behind the curtain to drape over her lap like a large blanket. "My son is obviously fond of you already, Mokomoko doesn't want to leave you." The demoness stroked the white pelt in Kagomes lap as she spoke.

Kagome smiled and pet the moving fur as well. "It does seem to like me." She looked back to the mirror. Inukimi had moved away and brought back a few brushes and combs. She began to work through Kagomes hair. She commented often on her hair quality and color, Kagome closed her eyes as she enjoyed the gentle ministrations. She had assumed Sesshomaru would have a stern mother, he himself seemed so powerful and stoic. But the creature basically playing dress up with her was playful and amiable.

A servant knocked on the door, holding a tray filled with tea and snacks. Inukimi sternly ordered him to leave the tray and return to the kitchen. Once he had left, she smiled at Kagome. "We will talk after I am done." Kagome smiled back at her and settled in to enjoy the ministrations of what could be her first friend in Sesshomaru's home. She suddenly remembered something she had meant to ask earlier.

"Who is Jaken?" Inukimi huffed in annoyance behind her. "That petulant imp I pummeled earlier. The creature is useless to all but my son." Inukimi delved into a small rant about the creature and Kagome settled in while she thought of Sesshomaru. She prayed silently that he would return soon.

* * *

Scorched earth stretched out from Naraku's lair, the underground castle was uprooted and destroyed in several areas. Violence rang out in the remaining forest, strikes of fire lashed out, appendages swung into enemies, chaos and bloodshed rang out through the terrain. Sesshomaru panted as he ran through the halls of the ruined lair. In front of him Miroku lead the way, moving at demon speed on Shippos balloon they tracked the youki of the Hanyou.

He snarled as a massive tentacle burst forth from the ground, thrashing wildly in a destructive wake. They were nearing the vile Hanyou's center, his necromancy had turned against him, the black magic forcing the bodies of the undead who perished a second time to merge with his own. He had become a maddened center piece to a voracious, and monstrous body. The power he had once quested for now haunted him in the ghastly form he had become.

He slashed his claws through the mass of tentacle, pushing further into the lair. He slid to a halt as the group rounded a corner only to come to a cavernous pit. Sesshomaru could see the Hanyou's body, cradled at the bottom. His mind was far too gone for speech as he attacked the lord wildly, sending multiple tentacles to crash into the entrance they stood in. He lept easily away from the ledge and brought his acid to his fingertips as he fell towards his target.

He barley turned his body, mid-air, to dodge a blade of wind that sliced through the air. He changed direction and landed on the side of the cavern. He called to the fox demon above him. "Shippo, she is your prey!" He yelled to his young lieutenant. The fox youkai smiled happily, it morphed slowly into one of sadistic pleasure as his harmless balloon dissipated, leaving the monk to stand on a stable outcrop. His small body morphed into that of a large fox, his wicked grin out of place on his face as he cackled. The fox began to jump across the pit, it's image blurring and reappearing, nearing the wind demon that had attacked his lord.

Sesshomaru watched for a moment before turning back to the target below him, confident that Shippo would play his role perfectly. The lieutenant was eager to repay the demoness for his previous fall in battle.

His eyes narrowed as the familiar hum of saimyosho rose from the dark depths of the pit. "Monk!" He called behind him. The answering pulse of holy power was his answer. The monk's family skill was an all-encompassing wind vortex. It was the key player needed to make their plan work. Without the horde of insects Sesshomaru could end the Hanyou in moments. But the vortex had a drawback, Miroku suffered 5% of the damage absorbed into the tunnel, normally that was insignificant, but the saimyosho were extremely poisonous and he would need to draw them in completely.

He was ready to die at his lord's request, but he sincerely hoped he survived, his payment would be sweet if he did.

Sesshomaru waited until the insects were verging on his location. He braced himself against the cavern wall and jumped as the swarm reached him, landing against a swinging tentacle only to slice off it's waving end as he jumped higher again. He caught the monks gaze as he hovered in the air in front of the holy man. The brown-haired man nodded and swung his right hand forward, letting the holy beads and cloth fall away.

He fell to a knee and braced against the insects as they fought the pulling current. Sesshomaru nodded, this would work. He brought his youki around his form, easily pulling away from the winds current. He propelled himself downward, weaving through the struggling insects, cutting through the clustered masses to lessen the burden on Miroku as he flew towards Naraku's core. He was determined to end this today, the creature before him was once a part of his clan, he bared a certain amount of responsibility for ending his tirade, but more importantly, the thing had threatened what was his.

His beast bared its fangs in agreement and as they came within lethal distance, he deftly swept his acid whip through Naraku's neck, severing his head from his struggling half dead body. He landed at the base of a tentacle and expected the creature to thrash in death or simply collapse. He was mildly surprised as the humanoid torso above the creature turned to face him, a faint purple light emanating from its chest. He dropped to a knee and growled, his beast rising, bleeding scarlet into amber. Energy filled the air swirling to a gathering point over the beheaded torso, a voice coming forth from the unholy energy.

"_**You ended the game far too soon demon filth." **_The power swirled and grew, a single pulse coming from it. The breast of the torso under it burst open, a blood covered blackened fragment of jewel burst forth, it swirled in the air before changing direction.

Sesshomaru was weary of everything around him, his senses were clogged with the power radiating from the jewel shard. It called to him and yet he instinctually shunned it. His eyes narrowed as the jewel turned to point at his position.

"_**I will be the victor in this battle, you will only realize it far too late." **_The tone had cleared slightly, giving away a distinct feminine lilt. The power began to fade just as quickly as it emerged, Sesshomaru snarled into the cavern daring the bodyless enemy to show itself. He startled and swayed as the massive body under him began to crumple. He stumbled and turned to jump for a nearby ledge. His feet had barely lifted into the air when a stinging pain shot into his side.

He fell from his intended jump, snarling as his mind was plummeted into darkness, his beast fighting the encroaching power that enveloped their mind. His body landed in a crumpled heap and shivers racked him as he fought the new invader. His beast was having more success fighting the unholy power than he was so he brought the creature to the surface as much as he could, feeding it youki with all his concentration. It snarled as it gathered youki to surround the invading object, still blind to the world but able to sense at least their own body. He successfully cocooned the foreign object in his own power and vision shocked him with its return.

His eyes were completely scarlet, magenta markings jagged and rough, his features pulled tight with the strain of keeping the invading power from spreading. He raised his body, his limbs heavy at his mental commands. An image of Kagome flashed into his mind; his beast growled aloud from his human mouth, the sound strangled and desperate. Yes, he needed to see her, now.

Sesshomaru struggled to reign the beast back under his control but it thrashed and the dark power embedded in their side threatened to break loose. He sat back to watch through clouded eyes as his youki cloud gathered at his kneeled form. It rose slowly through the cavern, rising above the defeated form of Naraku, a puppet himself all along. His cloud easily navigated through the broken roof of the lair; he couldn't stop his feral beast to search the landscape for his lieutenants. He was sure they survived but needed to confirm it as their commander. The beast was single minded though and it snarled in frustration at his desires as it sniffed the air for the direction of its own desire. The miko. He turned to face the mid-morning sun and snarled slightly at the light. They had been fighting for hours through the undead and Naraku's few living minions. Although now it was apparent, they were all the puppets of some deeper unknown threat.

His beast cared not at the moment as the dark power pulsed in his side, he shivered as pain racked his body and Kagome flashed before him once again. He grit his teeth against the alluring pull but couldn't stop his actions as his beast began flying through the air towards their home. Kagome. The dark power reached out and latched onto the thought, using it to pull him into darkness, his beasts' raw instinct the only thing keeping his body moving through the sky. Nothing would stop him from reaching her.

*** Thank you for reading once again! 😊 I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. I know this chapter moved a little slow but it is setting up a lot for the future. Please leave me a review with your thoughts, comments, or even just a "hi" it really encourages me to keep going!

*Geta – traditional wooden Japanese shoes


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Unleashed

Kagome sat in the gardens of Sesshomaru's estate. Inukimi had been satisfied with her appearance once she had donned the kimono, let her hair be swept into a bundle at the back of her head and neatly pinned. She stopped any efforts of the demoness to apply makeup afterward, truly detesting the feeling of cosmetics. The chattering demoness huffed in disappointment but recovered quickly, pulling her up and guiding her to the large gardens situated at the back of the residence.

The pair sat in the center pavilion, servants brought breakfast and tea, they ate as they enjoyed the morning sunrise. Inukimi insisted on a tour of the gardens afterward. When the sun's full morning rays had become strong Kagome realized they had been exploring for a while and suggested they take a seat on the upcoming bench she spied under a dormant cherry tree.

"Shall we sit for a moment Inukimi?" They settled and she surveyed her surroundings, taking in the small grassy area in front of them bordered by a flowering bush that was currently peppered with closed buds. She finally turned to the demoness "You have been more than pleasant, but may I ask you to be blunt with me for a while?" She waited for a response.

The demoness met her gaze before sighing softly "Are you not pleased with the gardens?" She waived in the direction of the path they had traveled so far.

Kagome shook her head in the negative slightly as she spoke. "Ah... no, that's not what I meant. What can I expect from Sesshomaru during this courtship? I have a general idea, but my family's texts on inuyoukai are…. limited." she blushed, remembering the only two books being on the actual mating and the danger of an inuyoukais' beast.

Inukimi shimmied her fan delicately before snapping it shut. "You are right to ask; Youkai are driven by our instincts but we are not beasts." She laid her fan in her lap before continuing. "My son is the lord of a great empire." Kagome's eyes widened a little. "In centuries past this Inuyoukai clan ruled the massive territory of western Japan. As time passed and humans far outnumbered us, we began to cooperate, to share our rule in favor of pursuing greater assets in the turning ages of time to secure our high status." She eyed Kagome with emotion hidden in her glowing gaze as she spoke again. "The many hotels under my son's ownership as well as … his great skill for providing entrepreneurs with skilled temporary employees has provided him with a proverbial empire, though the actual population may only be a few thousand, his reach is deep and powerful." She hummed happily at her human companion.

"His courtship of you will reflect that, he will first show his ability to protect." Deadly tipped claws danced flippantly in the air above the demon's head. Indicating her son's current unknown whereabouts but undoubtedly what he was doing at that moment. "Until your safety is assured, progressing on to his ability to provide." The demoness smiled slightly at the comment. "Where he will no doubt show you the full depth of what he is capable of, and ultimately on to your acceptance or denial of becoming his mate." She eyed Kagome carefully. "Inuyoukai males are far superior in strength to females, because of this the acceptance of the female must be obtained thoroughly before they tie themselves to a male permanently."

Kagome mulled over all of the information. She had assumed Sesshomaru's 'Lord' title was simply due to his great power. It was obvious from his home that he was incredibly wealthy, she thought briefly on their lunch a week ago and suddenly made the connection with the hotels more than compliant behavior at the time. She had no interest in being with a man for the purpose of wealth but she surmised it was simply a part of Sesshomaru, and her curiosity increased as she began to imagine a life beside the demon she had rested with the night before. Mokomoko curled its tip in her lap before suddenly bunching and shifting into a restless coil around her chest and shoulders.

A blur of white and red struck into the grass in front of their seat. Branches from the tree above splintering and raining down as small chunks of dirt and grass jumped away from the impact. Kagome raised a weak barrier to protect herself and Inukimi, who was now hissing in disgust behind her raised fan, from the debris coming from all directions.

"Kikyo!" The howl left the figure before the dust cleared and Kagome barely had time to strengthen her barrier before it was hit with a massive impact, shivering before repelling it.

"Inuyasha." The disdainful hiss from the demoness next to her startled her enough to drop the barrier as the dainty figure stood and approached the fallen intruder who seemed confused as the dust finally cleared and the image of both female figures came into clear view. "Your human whore is not here." She opened and closed her fan in thinly contained annoyance.

The silver-haired intruder seemed frenzied still, sniffing the air and searching around. "S'not true, I smelled 'er from out front. 'N saw 'er as…" His sentence died as his eyes landed on Kagome, she was shocked as a moment later the man, no, Hanyou, was gripping her arms, his face shoved into her neck, dog-like ears folded and swirled in front of her face.

Reality flooded her and she panicked, reiki rose to protect her from the unwanted grip and she was thankful as the man was suddenly snatched away from her, ignoring the sting in her upper arms for now.

"Contain yourself!" The angry voice of Inukimi was accompanied by the silver-haired Hanyou's whimper of disappointment as he seemed to finally realize his situation. The flesh of his hands swirled with smoke; his golden orbs flashed between the two women before he settled on Kagome.

"You're not Kikyo."

The gruff words set something alight inside her, she had just been interrupted during an important conversation and accosted all at the same time. Irritation coated her mouth. "No, my name is Kagome."

"Tch, you smell like Kikyo. She left yesterday and I can't find 'er." His solemn expression softened Kagome's anger slightly.

Inukimi, however, was unfazed and stood over the Hanyou looking down on him with disappointment. "So, you degrade yourself further by searching, so frenzied, you can't even recognize her from your brothers intended? I had hoped you would make something of yourself since your father's passing, that woman has only deranged you boy. Be glad she is gone!" The demoness threw her hands out in distress and gathered the man from the ground, setting him on his feet.

The Hanyou seemed startled for a moment before angrily shaking off the hands supporting him "You don' know what yer' sayin'" his angry denial hung in the air as he turned on his heel and jumped into the cherry tree above her and then off into the direction of the forest spreading out past the garden walls.

Inukimi shook her head in disdain. "My mate whelped that boy from a human princess not long before he met his end in one of the last battles leading to the co-species world we live in today." Kagome was stunned at the comment, those days were in the youth of her grandfather, nearly 70 years ago. "He never learned how to be honorable, at least Sesshomaru was gifted a few decades of education at his fathers' side before he began chasing the human. Little good she did to the boy, dying while he was still a mere child." She tsked in obvious disapproval.

Kagome was stunned as she realized Sesshomaru was well over a century old, maybe even two. She beckoned Inukimi to join her in their seat again. "Your mate chose a human lover?" The demoness settled back down onto the bench as she thought of Kagome's question. "Perhaps 'lover' is the correct term, our mating was a political one, nearly 600 years ago mating for attraction was unpopular in high demon society. We made it work, producing an heir, but we were never true mates." She sighed and continued.

"The princess he sought so many years later may have been his true mate. It was too late though since he had already tied himself to me, but he fought the pull of the bond and was able to bring Inuyasha into existence. I never resented his actions, but I was jealous of his happiness so when tragedy befell them both I did nothing to help." She paused for a moment. "I regretted it years later, my lack of action was born of spite. I searched for Inuyasha and brought him into our pack, but I have been disappointed with the outcome of the second offspring of my once great mate."

They both fell silent, Inukimi reminiscing and Kagome absorbing the tale of history, love, and loss. She was stunned into silence and raised her hand to hold off the bright sun as she looked up. "You do not care that Inuyasha is Hanyou? Or that Sesshomaru has chosen, me, a human?" She asked, looking back to the demoness who turned and smiled brightly at her in earnest.

"Inuyasha was unfortunate to have to live through the turn of the century, but Hanyou's are more capable now than ever in the past despite the stigma still lingering in the demon society. He carries the blood of his father; the possibility for greatness is there. As for you my dear…" She eyed Kagome with joy in her gaze. "My son has refused to consider taking a mate for all of his life, he then meets you in the night and is courting you but not a day later. I can't help but hope he is feeling the pull of a true mate in you, I sense great power in you, and he would benefit well from everything I have seen of you so far." She eyed Kagome from head to toe.

She blushed, jumping to her feet and turning away from her companion to stretch. The compliments from the demoness seemed to nullify any doubts she had been brewing while listening to her tale. She froze as a familiar overwhelming youki pressed into her, she turned to face the house, unable to see what was fast approaching through the grand structure. The youki she felt pulsed and sizzled against her skin. Sesshomaru. She recognized the youki as his as it raced ever closer, but as it continued to burn against her skin, she realized something was wrong.

Inukimi rose to stand next to her, her claws elongating, amethyst sweeping to cover her eyes as acidic smoke gathered at her wrists and steamed from her mouth as she echoed Kagome's thought. "Something is wrong."

* * *

Sesshomaru struggled from within the mental cage he had been placed, his beast raged in his humanoid body. They had flown for nearly an hour and finally, they could smell the scent of the woman they sought. He fought harder as the beast pressed forward in excitement, he feared what it would do upon reaching her. His efforts were met with nothing as his beast finally crested the top of his estate, scarlet eyes growing wilder as his target came into sight.

He howled as the magenta markings covering his face grew even more jagged, his fangs lengthening. It was only the thrashing of his rational side deep within that kept him from fully transforming.

He crashed down in front of the two women, blinded to the identity of the demoness as his vision tunneled in on Kagome. He was immediately met with a cloud of poison smoke rising up to cover the image in front of him. He growled and swiped at the air, leaping through it to locate his target. He was met with a solid wall of energy and snarled against it.

"Sesshomaru!"

The desperate cry fell on deaf ears. The poison smoke around him thickened and he grew frustrated, letting his own acid spill from his claws as he continued to batter the barrier in front of him.

He could barely make out the figure in front of him, his mind was filled only with thoughts of reaching her. The dark energy in his side pulsed and his efforts doubled in intensity. He was bloodthirsty and blinded as the smoke around him became thick enough to cut with his claws.

"Sesshomaru!"

The cry failed to reach his conscious again and he snarled as a gentle hand enveloped his pulsing side, he sunk his claws into the wrist attached to the hand.

A feminine screech was all he heard before blistering pain shot through his senses, before the dark energy that had been propelling him forward slowly seeped from his body, taking with it his strength and consciousness. He sunk to his knees, claws ripping from flesh as he fell to his side, giving in to the pull of peaceful sleep that enveloped both himself and his beast.

* * *

Kagome wept tears of anguished pain as blood seeped from her wrist to her elbow. Inukimi had been prepared to poison her own son to death to protect her. The Miko had noticed the pulsing dark energy as soon as Sesshomaru landed in the garden. It swirled at his side like a festering wound, even through the thick poison cloud and his wild attacks she could clearly see it.

She had reached out without thought. Feeling triumph the moment her reiki made a connection with the dark energy, easily drawing it into herself and purifying it. The moment was lost as sharp pain blossomed from her left wrist, burning as liquid began to run down her arm.

She now kneeled over Sesshomaru's fallen form, Inukimi yelling for servants behind her.

"Sesshomaru?" She called tentatively once more, hoping he would open his eyes.

"He is alive, more importantly, what did you do child?" The harsh voice of the demoness next to her startled her slightly and she gasped in pain as her wrist was pulled to the demonesses face for inspection.

"I'm not sure… I think I removed this." Kagome opened her hand to reveal a sliver of jewel resting in her palm, a bright pink color gleamed through it. Inukimi reached slowly for the fragment and frowned as it swirled purple once her claws neared it, pulsing with a weak flare of the same menacing energy that had come from Sesshomaru moments earlier. She pulled her fingers back and curled her hand around Kagome's open one, closing her hand around the object.

"It seems to be dangerous, except to you..." She eyed Kagome with new respect and turned as several guards came into the garden.

Kagome closed her hand around the jewel fragment, pain blossomed in her arm as the movement jarred the fresh wound. She gathered herself to her feet as several guards came into the clearing of the garden and collected Sesshomaru into their arms. She forgot her pain briefly as Inukimi led her forward by the sleeve on her uninjured arm. They followed the guards as they were led into the house, and surprisingly to Kagome, to Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"My son detests the healing wing." Inukimi voiced as if reading Kagome's thoughts, but more than likely from seeing her expression.

Kagome kept her attention on Sesshomaru's form. The guards laid him over the comforter and the healer who waited patiently for them to move away from his patient began examining the demon lord.

"He does not appear injured." The old snake youkai hissed between withered lips. Kagome tightened the grip on the fragment of the jewel in her hands, hesitating to announce its existence to all in the room. Inukimi laid her hand over Kagome's closed fist. The demoness shook her head side to side slightly when Kagome met her gaze.

"He was in a rage when he returned from battle." Inukimi supplied helpfully.

"It seems he will recover, as for when he will awake…. I do not know…" the snake healer examined the unconscious lord a bit more before turning to Kagome, spying the blood that now coated her forearm in a sheen of congealing mess.

"Let me see your wound as well." The healer reached for her arm and Kagome raised her uninjured one to stop him.

"Ah, it's fine. I had forgotten to heal it." She closed her eyes and raised her reiki from within, surprised at its strength despite the draw she had just put on it earlier. She filled the damaged flesh around her wound with her usual healing touch. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see and feel her undamaged limb but was met with the aching sting of injury, nothing had happened. She huffed in annoyance and tried again, to no avail.

The snake youkai 'tutted' and stepped forward, gently gripping her damaged limb and raising it for inspection. "Lord Sesshomaru's youki is laced in this wound." He eyed the woman, no, Miko. "You won't be able to heal it with reiki, but it will heal naturally." He grabbed a jar of salve and a roll of bandages from the tray he had prepared earlier for Sesshomaru, and neatly cleaned and wrapped her wound.

"Thank you." She finally uttered as the youkai finished applying the dressing. She breathed deeply as the healing salve lessened the sting and heat of the wound to a manageable level.

The healer turned to the guards and motioned for them to clear the room, he then gathered his tray of supplies and utensils and bowed to Inukimi "I will return to monitor his condition in several hours." At her nod of reply, he swept out the door and softly closed it behind him.

Inukimi walked forward to sweep the hair from Sesshomaru's shoulder. "He will awaken soon, he is powerful." She turned and smiled at Kagome before striding to the door and exiting.

Kagome crawled onto the bed, piling the unused pillows at the head of the bed before settling against them to watch over her mysterious companion, she wanted answers when he awoke.

* * *

Sesshomaru struggled in the pit of silken darkness he was trapped in. His eyes were open but there was no light to capture, heavyweight, pinned his arms and legs to the surface beneath him. Moist pungent air wafted over his form and he struggled to search for its origin.

'_**Cease your struggles' **_the deep gruff voice bellowed in the emptiness around him. The weight covering him shifted and moved. He blinked as light filtered into the space from an unknown source above him, revealing his own giant inu form lifting its tail from atop his person. He rolled to his feet and growled in irritation as he surveyed the emptiness around him.

"Where are we?" He calmly questioned his own beast.

It rose, turning to face him with scarlet eyes _**'I drew you here to protect us.' **_The beast growled as it shifted back into a lying position. _**'The foul energy in our body is dissipating…. but our mind was still at risk' **_it blew a bellow of steaming breath in Sesshomaru's face. _**'In here, it cannot reach us.'**_

He wiped at his face in disdain and began to pace the floor in short turning steps. Freezing when the beast at his side growled in frustration. _**'Do not move! It takes incredible focus to keep us hidden here while also destroying the remaining invasion.'**_

Sesshomaru regarded the beast coolly before repeating his earlier demand. "Where is here?" He grit between frustrated teeth.

'_**Within ourselves, this is my domain' **_The beast closed its eyes as it spoke and Sesshomaru resigned himself to settle in and wait.

He studied the creature before him, never had he imagined it so clearly when responding to it's pulls and nudges. Its beautiful silver fur flowed from head to toe, widening in thick curls around the mane and tail. Thick magenta marking wound from jaw to cheek and he marveled slightly in its beauty. He wondered if Kagome saw him in this way when he had come to her shrines aid.

Kagome.

His head snapped back to the creature. "What happened to Kagome?" he demanded.

The beast opened its eyes and regarded him with shielded eyes, something flashing in their depths. _**'Our search for her was successful, she removed the item of possession from us.' **_The scarlet eyes flashed again and Sesshomaru recognized the sheen of regret that appeared. _**'This one was not able to fully control our form… I scented her blood as I drew us here' **_Sesshomaru sank to his knees in silence, his intended was his savior and his victim. He curled into himself as he howled in the privacy of his own mind, he had injured the one being he was meant to protect.

Deep sorrowful guilt racked his frame and his beast joined in his low mourning howl; they had lost what they most desired.

* * *

Minutes melted into hours and Sesshomaru had yet to awaken.

Kagome had waited at his side through the day of the incident. Shippo and Miroku arrived at the estate with all of their forces in tow several hours after Sesshomaru had. She had peered out the window as Inukimi greeted their frantic entrance into the driveway and she could see the relief in their battle-torn forms as the demoness informed them of their lords' whereabouts and condition.

Shippo had visited briefly that evening while the snake healer had come by on his rounds to monitor the lord. They had only stayed briefly, Shippo thanking her endlessly for healing him days ago and for presumably saving his lord, and the healer only checking the lords breathing and heart rate. Once they left Kagome had eaten the tray of food brought for her and settled in for a fitful night's sleep.

The next morning Kagome had awoken filthy and restless as the demon she so wished to awaken made no move other than his steady breaths. She had waited through the morning but the lack of motion drove her mad and at the healer and Inukimi's insistence she decided to return home for a day or two, returning Sesshomaru's mokomoko to his side before leaving. She insisted the demoness call her if anything about Sesshomaru's condition were to change. She donned the Miko garbs she had arrived in, they had been cleaned and placed in Sesshomaru's room, and gratefully accepted the ride home to the shrine.

She was astonished when she arrived, the ruined land had obviously gone through heavy repair. The roads and neighborhood streets she remembered had returned. The homes and businesses that weren't destroyed had been repaired and clean lots sat waiting for construction where demolished rubble had lain. She eyed the construction team being ordered by guards similarly dressed to the ones at Sesshomaru's home but didn't stop to linger as she exited the car and ascended the stairs to her family home.

She raced to the front door of her home as soon as it came into view. Eager to talk with her mother.

She flung the door open with excitement and was greeted with the familiar scents of lunch being prepared from the kitchen. She followed the scent and caught her mother's attention as she entered the room.

"Kagome!" the older Higurashi turned the stove off and rushed to her daughter for a hug, filled with relief and happiness.

"I'm home mom." Tears filled the young miko's eyes as the stress of the last few days caught up with her all at once.

Her mothers look of concern was quickly followed with ushering motions towards a chair. Kagome sat and a cup of hot tea was placed in front of her. Her mother joining her quickly.

"What happened, dear?"

Kagome delved into the tale of her short time with Sesshomaru. Leaving a few details out of his initial care for her, she held back tears as she recounted his form filled with rage propelled by the jewel fragment that she still kept with her.

"… when I removed this, he collapsed." She held out the harmless-looking jewel in her palm for her mother's inspection at the end of her explanation.

The older Higurashi took one look at the piece before flying up from the table, only to return a moment later with her stuttering grandfather and a massive text in tow. She settled back at the table and opened the text. "Look, father." Her mother pointed to her palm and her grandfather's complaints silenced the moment his eyes landed on the jewel. He froze for a moment before snatching the text from her mother's hands.

He began to mutter with renewed vigor as he flipped the pages, searching for his answer. "Ah-ha!" He frowned. "No, it couldn't be! But it is... yet how?" he looked back and forth from the text to her palm before meeting Kagome's eyes.

"It is the Shikon no Tama."

His rambling resumed with fervor as he began to pace. Kagome's mother quickly snatched his arm, stopping him in place. "Speak clearly." He eyed his daughter with obvious panic before sighing and setting the book on the table, open to the page he had stopped on, and settled himself into a chair.

"The Shikon no Tama was created by a sorceress, the personification of the hatred between demons and humans, 300 years ago the jewel was finally found by the priestess Midoriko." He tapped an image of a Miko holding a bow on the worn page in front of her. "The text states that Midoriko was immune to the jewels effects and sealed it away at the cost of her own life, it should have left the plane of this existence." He eyed the fragment carefully, his fingers twitching at the desire to grasp it.

"This is very bad, the jewel feeds on the strongest desire of whoever possesses it, and morphs it into something evil, creating a puppet of madness and destruction." He eyed his granddaughter, regarding her demeanor as if she would suddenly attack him. A sharp smack on the head from his daughter had him laughing sheepishly.

"Not that you seem any different!" he assured Kagome.

She smiled wryly at her senile elder. "It doesn't affect me." She confirmed.

"We are descendants of Midoriko's sister, so it does not surprise me that you are immune to its effects." Her mother spoke wisely and then slapped the wandering elderly hand creeping across the table. "Though it appears not all of us are." She rose and disappeared into the living room, returning a moment later with a necklace, an open locket hanging daintily from it. She strode to Kagome and handed her the jewelry. "Place the fragment inside." She commanded her daughter softly.

She obeyed and was a little surprised when her grandfather visibly relaxed, as did her mother, who she had hardly noticed was tense.

"Much better, that locket keeps the item within in a state of dormancy. It masks the jewel's presence perfectly." She seated herself at the table and eyed her daughter with unconcealed worry.

"This won't end here Kagome if the rest of the jewel is also shattered it could mean the death of many." Her grandfather nodded his head in agreement with his daughter's words. The three of them mulled over the situation at hand before Kagome finally spoke in an effort to break the tension and silence filling the room. "I can handle whatever comes my way." She raised her unbandaged arm in a mock show of strength.

Her mother gave her one last look of worry before rising and returning to the stove, quickly plating four servings of food.

"Go fetch Souta from next door for lunch, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She was grateful for the chance to escape and eagerly complied, slipping the necklace over her head and around her neck for safekeeping. She bounced back out the front door, down the shrine steps, and into the front yard of the large traditional style home next door. The sound of boys' laughter caught her attention from the side of the house. She followed the noise and was slightly surprised to see them mock battling, Souta on all fours running around wildly while Kohaku waived a stick around as he loudly proclaimed, he would be the victor and attempted to spray Souta with a small handheld squirt gun. She smiled and watched them play for a minute before waiving to catch her brothers' attention.

He paused and stood, smiling and waving back. He turned to Kohaku as he ran forward, "Gotta go, I'll see you later!" Kohaku waived back to her brother in farewell and Kagome's smile grew as he reached her side. "You're back!" He exclaimed and hugged her tightly around the waist.

She patted the top of his head. "Of course, I'm not moving away so soon." They started the walk back to the house, chatting about everything that had happened while she was away. Souta was a well of unfiltered information, essentially repeating everything he heard or saw happily as if in accomplishment.

Apparently, all the construction workers and guards she had seen around were employed by Sesshomaru. The guards were mediating with the construction teams and the residents to restore the community. She was stunned at the efficiency and speed of their work; she wouldn't have believed this area was demolished two days ago in a raging battle if she hadn't been there herself to witness it.

They made it back to the house and Kagome enjoyed lunch with her family with relative normalcy.

After lunch, she was happy to busy herself with chores around the shrine. As the hours passed and dinner came and went, she began to feel forlorn. Sesshomaru had been running through her thoughts all day. She jumped in anticipation every time the house phone rang and was disappointed as it was yet another call not from Inukimi. She reminded herself to get a cellphone the next time she was in town, she had never needed one but it now seemed a crucial mistake not to own one.

As she settled into bed for the night, she doubted she would fair any better tomorrow, and tossed restlessly in bed before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke slowly, his eyes straining against the mid-afternoon sun that sprawled across his form from the open balcony window. He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position and brought a hand to his throbbing head, he was alone. The fact hit him instantly and a chill crept up his spine. He searched with his eyes despite his senses and found he was truly alone. She had left him.

The scent of her in the room was fading, his hand on his head moved to wipe over his eyes in frustration and he froze in horror. The scent of stale blood was thickly wafting from his clawed hand. He snarled at the air and flung his hand away from his face. He did not blame the Miko for leaving him, he had drawn her blood in rage. Self-loathing rose from within him, boiling over until it drove him to rise to his feet. He showered, rinsing away his stale blood along with what coated his wretched hand, and donned his usual white and red silken clothing.

Opening his bedroom door he was relieved to see not a soul in sight of the short length of the hallway between his bedroom and study. He had no tolerance for anyone at the moment, he traveled the familiar path quickly and breathed a sigh of small relief when he closed the door behind him. Making his way to his desk he folded his frame into the seat and closed his eyes. He had been too weak, he failed her. His self-deprivation brought him to a breaking point, and as he scanned the papers littering his desk the world became unclear as he felt all drive and purpose leave him.

He sat motionless for several hours, the responsibility to the people under his reign eventually trickled into his conscious. He eyed the paperwork again and started to slowly reach for his pen, opening the thin laptop at the corner of his desk. He couldn't fail every soul that depended on him, he would have to manage the loss of his intended, there was no one to blame but himself, and he would never seek another.

The laptop screen shined brightly, the blinking Icon indicating he had a business proposition caught his attention. Opening it his beast fluttered in awareness slightly, one link was all that was enclosed in the message and he recognized what the proposition would be immediately.

An assassination.

Normally he would forward the request to the team he had constructed for just such a purpose to serve the aristocrats in society as needed. Yet the desire to make a meaningful kill outweighed his sensibility, his body barely healed from battle couldn't stop as he opened the link. His bloodthirst left him as soon as the targets image popped up on his screen, the girl could have been Kagome's sister. Short brown hair framed a heart-shaped face with large brown eyes staring back at him. He continued on to read her description and snarled openly.

'Rin Okumura'

Human

Age: 15

The only surviving member of her family.

This request was obviously some sort of power plot by greed hungry humans, he would have refused the request outright under normal circumstances. These were not normal circumstances, and he desperately desired to save this mirror image of the Miko he so desired. Making up his mind he sent a reply to the requestor and scheduled a time to meet early the next morning before quickly contacting the 'acquisitions' office that he ran downtown to track the target down on his own. Satisfied he started tending to more mundane matters, burying himself in the stacks of paperwork.

Inukimi had known the moment her son had awoken, the presence of his youki strengthening and fanning out throughout the residence. She waited patiently for him to announce his recovery as was expected but the midday hours trickled into the evening and only the healer had been notified of his awakening when he had been shocked to find the lord alive and well in his study when going to perform his routine monitoring.

She knew he would need time to process what had happened, but by the evening hours of the next day she was frustrated to the point of storming into his office, unannounced and obviously unwelcome.

"You cannot throw yourself into your business affairs as if nothing has happened!" She threw her hands in the air in distress. "Call her Sesshomaru, she is merely waiting for you, she did not reject you." She attempted to placate his obvious frustration at her intrusion.

"You speak lies mother, she has not returned, and this one does not expect her to." His gaze met hers and she cried inwardly at the emptiness and self-hate she saw swirling in his golden depths.

"You cannot abandon hope so easily." Her son was powerful, but secretly he was also a kind soul, at times like this that worked against him. She turned on her heel to exit the study without waiting for his reply.

Sesshomaru stared at the park area he was supposed to be meeting his new 'client' in. He had arrived nearly an hour ago to survey the area, he had dressed in a grey jacket, over a white T-shirt and black running pants. His cell phone buzzed and he opened it, pleased to see a message that his team had located and was en route to secure the target, Rin. His tension eased slightly, he had wanted the girl under his protection before the meeting, it seemed that would be possible.

He had surveyed the entire park before settling at the agreed waiting point, a bench around a less traveled bend in the parks' small hiking path. He was going to slay this would-be child murderer the moment he laid eyes on him.

He checked the watch on his wrist restlessly, it read 4:59 am. He lifted his head and jumped to his feet in alarm as a small tornado began whipping down the hiking path headed directly for him. It reached him in seconds and dissipated into the form of a demon not much younger than himself.

Dark brown hair pooled around the slumped shoulders of the figure; darkly tanned skin was shabbily covered in torn dirty clothing. As strangled blood-red eyes rose to meet his own Sesshomaru realized he knew this man, this demon.

He shook from the rage that filled him, this made no sense, this was the son of the Eastern Clans Lord. This demon had fought alongside him in victory for the revolution of society. This demon had no business requesting his aid in killing a human, a child no less, he could fathom no reason he would even be in this region of Japan.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snarled.

"_I have come to negotiate our deal."_ The voice that left Koga was not his own. Sesshomaru drove down his anger and paused to sniff the air. The young demons' scent was tainted, it smelled dark…. and powerful.

He needed more information; something was not right; he changed his original plan. "This one agrees to your terms, where is the target location?" He played along, lowering his hood from his jacket as he neared Kogas figure.

"…_Lord Sesshomaru…" _The voice from Koga's mouth changed slightly and his mind curled away in recognition. It couldn't be, but his senses drew him to a swirling darkness in Koga's youki emanating from his legs, the power pulsed, almost as if realizing it had been discovered, and he blinked as Koga was suddenly several feet farther away.

"_I had not expected it to be you." _The voice now sounded identical to the one that had taunted him after his defeat of Naraku. _"This is no matter; I will simply kill you now."_ His eyes widened slightly as the power in Koga's legs pulsed powerfully, washing the area around him in a wave of dark energy. Miasma began to rise from the ground and Koga's possessed eyes pinned him.

Sesshomaru eyed the area around the park disdainfully, they were in a highly populated suburban area, if he was going to fight his comrade they needed to move. He turned his back on his enemy and took off in the direction of the nearest forest he knew of. Goshinboku's forest.

The forest was near Kagome's neighborhood, he cringed slightly at the thought of drawing a threat near her but pushed forward as Koga's youki nipped at his heels. She would be safe at her home any way he reasoned. He jumped into the treetops as he reached the forest's edge, drawing his pursuer into the thickest portion of trees to slow his pursuit.

He felt a hint of guilt as the forest fell to the wolf demons wind-powered chase but knew the ancient demon that lived at its center would forgive his transgression if it could spare any innocent deaths. He stopped as he reached a safe distance from the city's homes, buffered on every side by a thick layer of tree cover.

He turned to face his target.

For a moment he considered trying to reason with the demon but quickly threw the thought aside, he remembered the pull of that power, if his comrade had succumbed to it then it was already too late. He brought his youki forward, letting the familiar feeling envelop him as he took his full demon form.

Koga screeched to a halt and snarled menacingly, the dark energy in his legs rose and pulsed again. The wash of dark energy that flowed out scorched the earth; trees withered as toxic purple smoke rose from the ground. Sesshomaru started to circle his prey, this was not how he had envisioned his morning turning out.

* * *

Kagome woke before sunrise; cold sweat beaded on her skin as she jolted upright in bed. Terror and anxiety wracked her form. She searched the room for a cause but found none, she was not assured at all. Something had woken her.

She got out of bed and walked to the window of her room. The view of the backyard was limited and again she wasn't assured by the peace and quiet she saw. She turned and began dressing in casual clothes, intending on just searching the shrine grounds. She pulled on a bra and plain pink t-shirt and slipped into a pair of black gym shorts. She hurried out of her room and to the front door fanning her reiki out into the house and further as her anxiety rose.

As she was pulling on her shoes, she felt a wash of familiar youki against her senses. Joy replaced some of her anxiety, Sesshomaru, he was awake. He was also fairly close she realized just as the second wave of energy crashed against her outstretched reiki. It sizzled against her power, maliciously whipping at her in a warning.

She gasped and her eyes widened. It could not happen again.

She had been patient in waiting for Sesshomaru to awake and she ached at the thought of seeing him being possessed by that dark energy again. Her eyes landed on her well-used bow and a full quiver of arrows resting by the front door, thankful for her past self's preparation, and quickly gathered them as she shot out the door. She rounded the corner of her home and grabbed her old bicycle from high school and mounted the trusted contraption.

The back path leading from the shrine was bumpy from the recent construction but she managed to get to the street and turned in the direction her senses were pointing her and peddled with all of her might.

She panted roughly as she rounded Old Bokuseno's Sword Shop, coming to face the fence surrounding Goshinboku's forest. The forest had stayed off-limits to the public, even after the revolution and she hesitated slightly. The sound of crashing trees in the distance quickly brought her determination back. She pulled her bike to the fence, parking it to retrieve later, and lifted a loose section and shimmying underneath, pulling her bow and arrows through behind her.

She stood and shouldered her equipment; she was so close. Sesshomaru's youki was strong and flaring in measured bursts, and she was able to discern a second, smothered youki, filled with darkness. Her eyes searched through the trees as she began to run forward. She caught the tiny glow of something in the distance, it was moving rapidly, jumping from the ground to the trees and leaping into the air. She broke through into a clearing and stumbled as the ground grabbed at her feet and her nose curled at the acidic scent that reached her dull senses.

Wind ripped around her form and she peered through squinted eyes, keeping her gaze on the glow that had led her here. Her breath left her as she watched a violent tornado speed away from her direction towards a full demon form Sesshomaru, his giant form standing it's ground.

Joy and terror warred in her mind in an instant, Sesshomaru was not the one emitting the dark energy. However, the one that was glowing in the tornado was swirling with the familiar malicious energy she remembered from the jewel shard hanging around her neck. She cringed as she watched the two battle, clashing in a whirl of blood and wind.

The tornado cleared and a tattered feral youki landed where it's base had dissipated. His eyes never left Sesshomaru as he prepared his next attack. Kagome wasted no time, knocking an arrow in place and taking aim at the demons back, infusing her reiki into the projectile she let it loose. It soared truly through the air, headed straight for its target, right before impact it was swept from the air.

The feral demon catching it with one hand. It turned to look at her and strained blood-red eyes met hers, chills ran down her spine in terror as all attention was suddenly on her.

* * *

Sesshomaru's heart beat wildly in his massive chest. His Kagome had appeared in battle like a beacon, he wanted to rush to her, to beg forgiveness. he temporarily lost focus of the fight but the growl of his opponent left him moving on instinct to protect her. He leaped forward his youki swirling around him as his humanoid form descended directly in front of the holy woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body to his and leaping into the trees.

"You are not safe here." He panted in frustration against the top of her head, feeling guilty for every draw of her scent.

He landed on a branch and pulled away from her slightly, his eyes still flooded with scarlet from his transformation. "Why are you here?" he rasped harshly at her.

Swirling emotion greeted him in her blue depths and he was surprised as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged tightly. "You're awake Sesshomaru!" his heart fluttered at the joy in her watery tone.

Trees fell as Koga called his tornado forward once more and started a destructive path towards them. "We do not have time to talk, I must defeat Koga." Sesshomaru turned towards the whirling mass and was about to leap into battle when small hands caught his shoulder.

"Wait, you know this demon?" She asked and pressed against his side; his beast growled in pleasure at the closeness. Sesshomaru nodded "He was once a comrade in battle." He answered her quickly. She bit her lower lip before her shoulders squared.

"If you can restrain him, I may be able to remove what is possessing him." Her eyes glowed fiercely with compassion and determination.

Sesshomaru's gaze flickered between the woman at his side and the closing vortex of razor-sharp wind before he nodded. "If there is a chance, this one will trust you." He did not want to kill Koga, he wanted answers, and more than anything to keep Kagome at his side. He ushered the Miko to climb onto his back, savoring the feel of her legs gripping his back for just a moment. He leaped into the air and formed a barrier around them as he dove into the deadly blades. He quickly found his way to the center and threw himself at the writhing feral form at its center. Sesshomaru grappled with the wolf demon as they both scrambled for purchase. Kagome slid from his back and grabbed the demons kicking legs, focusing for only a second.

All motion stopped. Koga's head snapped back and a strangled cry left his mouth._ "You wench!"_ Kagome shrunk slightly at the screeching voice. _"You ruin my plans again!" _Steam rose from the flesh under her palms as a fragment sprouted forth from each leg and into her palm. The screeching sound stopped almost instantly and she stumbled backward as Sesshomaru rose off of his fallen prey.

He whirled to face Kagome and was before her in a flash of movement. Emotion rose and bubbled within him. His hopes were high as he remembered her excitement at seeing him earlier and he kneeled before her. "That was a feat this one could not have accomplished." The compliment seemed lame, but it was all he could manage as his beast was compelling him to hold her and beg for her to accept them. He was not yet convinced though.

Her eyes met his and she dove forward once more, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. "I waited for days Sesshomaru." He felt wetness against his neck and his doubt crumbled into a true blossom of hope. "Your mother was supposed to call me when you woke up, I only went home to see my family, what happened?" Sesshomaru pushed her away gently and cringed inwardly at the tears running down her face. He reached a clawed hand forward to wipe the salty liquid away.

"It is not her fault; this one forbade her from calling you." Her look of astonishment hurt slightly but he pressed forward. He gently gripped her bandaged wrist and brought it between them "This one is responsible for your pain." He closed his eyes, admitting the truth aloud while holding the work of his deadly claws in his loose grip hurt more than any of Koga's razor-sharp blades had.

A cool touch against his cheek had his eyes opening instantly to meet deep blue staring back at him. "I forgive you Sesshomaru" The sweet words from her lips freed a part of his soul that had been trapped since awakening without her.

Heat flooded him at that moment and he was unable to stop himself from leaning forward, capturing her lips with his own. He melted against the softness of her mouth, delighted when she gasped in surprise. He delved his tongue into her open mouth, barely sweeping against her lips before retreating. He rumbled low in his chest, pulling away before her sweet taste could steal all rationality from him.

He leaned back and was startled at the scent of her arousal. His gaze filled with lust and it was only a glimpse of her bandaged arm in the corner of his vision that kept him from leaning forward again.

"This one apologizes." He stood and offered her his hand.

Kagome quickly put the two now pink jewel fragments into her locket and was shocked when they snapped into place with the first shard, making one slightly larger portion than she'd had before. She closed the locket; its mysteries could wait. She took the offered hand and was grateful to be lifted from the ground. "No need to apologize, but what about him?" she pointed over her shoulder.

The two turned to see a completely unconscious Koga sprawled out behind them. Sesshomaru strode forward and prodded his side gently with a sneaker-clad foot. Satisfied that he wouldn't wake he pulled his comrade onto his shoulder and turned to Kagome.

"This one will take him to my home." Sesshomaru stated after a moment. "Will you return to my domain as well?" he couldn't stop the plea in his tone as he spoke.

Kagome smiled and stepped forward, curling her hand into his and pressing against his unburdened side. "May I please?" He growled lowly at her pleading tone. He was truly a fool to have not only harmed but also abandoned this woman. He curled his free arm around her waist and called his youki into a cloud to lift them into the sky. He wanted to return home as fast as possible.

When they finally arrived at his estate Sesshomaru quickly landed and led the way inside, depositing Koga into the arms of a guard to deliver to a healer and returning quickly to Kagome's side. He took her by the uninjured hand and led her in the direction of his bedroom.

"This one wishes to tend to your wound." He explained as he traveled the hallway quickly.

Kagome smiled and raised her free hand in an assuring manner. "It's ok Sesshomaru. It has been healing fine."

The demon lord stopped in front of his bedroom door and turned to face her. "It is a wound you obtained while freeing me as you just did for Koga." His eyes swirled with emotion that Kagome couldn't quite discern. "Please, let this one tend to you?" The swell of emotion in his voice had Kagome opening the door in an instant. He needed this more than she did.

She was more than happy to let him treat her wounds however he wanted. She strode in and walked to the bed, settling herself on the edge and waiting for Sesshomaru to settle next to her.

Sesshomaru was exhilarated. All of his self-loathing, doubt, hatred had washed away the moment she had forgiven him in that toxic clearing. He desperately yearned to erase any remaining trace of his folly against her and the bandage around her wrist was a stinging reminder.

He could tell by the smell through the coverings that it was laced with his poisonous acid youki, that it would heal slowly and scar badly if left alone. He couldn't let that happen. He quickly followed her to the bed and pushed her to lie down and move to the center. Pleased when she looked comfortable, he settled next to her injured arm and began removing the bandages.

His beast whined in guilt as the wounds were exposed. Deep lacerations raced down half of her wrist, inflamed and warm to the touch. Curious blue eyes met his and he kept her gaze as he brought her wrist to his mouth, slowly dragging his tongue out and over the first line of broken flesh.

Kagome flinched slightly as she braced for the sting she expect to feel but was surprised instead when Sesshomaru's warm tongue felt soothing against her injured flesh, She sighed and closed her eyes as her wrist began to tingle.

His beast had gone from whining in guilt to panting in restrained lust. She tasted wonderful, even with the origin of the wound being his own fault he couldn't stop the primal pleasure that rose with the taste of her on his lips. Each drag of his tongue across her marred flesh drew his acid youki back into himself, healing the wound in layers as he lapped slowly.

He cursed himself for feeling a pang of disappointment once the wound had fully healed.

The scent of her arousal wafted over him again and scarlet bled into his eyes as he tried to temper his lust. Kagome opened her eyes to meet his once more as he sat upright. "Thank you." She breathed softly, her breath hitching as his eyes met her gaze. "Sesshomaru?" The pang of worry in her voice had him freezing. Was she afraid of him?

He closed his eyes, he would deserve that. He felt the bed dip and move and his blood swirled eyes opened to meet dark blue.

"Do not hide from me. What is wrong?" He sighed, relaxing into the feeling of her touch. Though it did nothing to soothe his raging lust. He held her gaze as he spoke "This one is aroused at your taste. It is… difficult… to restrain myself." He finished tightly, watching as the worry on her face changed to curiosity.

"Then let me help." She leaned forward, meshing their lips together. Sesshomaru was shocked at first but his thin grip of control snapped as her tongue swept against his lips asking for entrance.

He rumbled in pleasure and snaked his hands around her waist, drawing her closer to himself on the bed. She responded in kind, moving her hands to his jacket and unzipping the material, pushing it off of his shoulders. His rumble of pleasure increased as her hands snaked under the hem of his shirt to stroke at his sides. He took the invitation to go further and pulled her into his lap.

Her squeak of surprise was music to his ears as he swiftly swung himself so they sat in the center of the bed leaning against the headboard. He removed his shirt in one fluid motion and tossed the material to the side of the bed.

Kagome kneeled over his waist, resting on his thighs. Her eyes roamed his chest and her hands rose to trace the muscles near his shoulders. The scent of her arousal thickened and Sesshomaru's male ego was flattered. His Miko found him attractive, he reached out and fingered the hem of her own pink t-shirt. Daring her with his eyes to remove the fabric.

"Please." He rasped.

She smiled sinfully, gripping the bottom of her top and slowly drawing it up her stomach, revealing the simple bra she had thrown on earlier and quickly tossing the material aside. She blushed as she suddenly felt embarrassed, but Sesshomaru drew her attention with his warm hands on her sides.

"You are beautiful." His tone was soft but his eyes swirled with heat. He pulled her against his frame and delighted in the feel of her skin against his. He brought his lips to her throat, nibbling lightly at the skin he found there, desperate for another taste of her.

Her hands found purchase in his hair, griping gently as he tasted her skin thoroughly. His lust pooled in his groin as her blunt nails scraped against his scalp. He leaned up and captured her lips in another kiss, passionate and demanding as he nipped at her for entrance, the scent of her arousal thickened around him and he relaxed into the moment.

He pulled her forward, pressing his member through his thin pants against her core. Kagome gasped and pulled back from him. "Wait, I-I've n-never…" she stuttered, a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Relax Kagome." His voice was thick and rasped in low tones. "I will stop if you say so." He drew her back slowly back against his chest. Rumbling in satisfaction when she melted into his touch and leaned up to shyly capture his lips again. "I trust you." She breathed between soft presses of her lips against his. He deepened their kiss, swirling his tongue playfully with his. His hands moved from her waist, traveling up her sides. His thumbs stroked the bottom of her bra, and as she moaned into their kiss, he carefully slid his digits under the garment to caress the underside of her soft flesh.

She mewled and her arousal returned fully, the scent of it thick and sweet. He gently rolled his hips into her, he was pleased when she moaned outright, enjoying the feeling of him pressing against her core. Her hands left his shoulders and he pulled away as the cloth of her bra fell away from her body. She boldly gripped one of his hands and brought it to her chest, his jaw felt slack as she gently squeezed his hand before rolling her hips down into his, this time eliciting a low moan from him.

Sesshomaru panted as he began to grind in a steady motion, swirling his thumb over her nipple to bring it to attention. He broke apart from her on a growl as he felt a soft hand snake between their bodies to palm the tip of his member through his clothing. He stopped his motions and met her eyes. She didn't move her gaze as her hand stroked firmly against the front of his clothing.

"I want to touch you." The sweet words from her swollen ear had him stunned into silence, but he desperately wanted to encourage her. He leaned back slightly and she took the invitation to scoot down just enough to pull his clothing down and free his aching lust. He hissed as cool air met heated flesh and kept his eyes trained on her face as she studied him carefully. Her hand came forward and he couldn't stop the growl as she gently caressed him. She jerked and went to pull back but his own hand shot out to stop her.

"Continue" It was all he could manage through his tight jaw, his whole body tense, ready to come apart at just the slightest touch. She nodded and leaned forward again, both hands coming forward to trace a teasing touch with just her fingertips. He hissed as her fingers traveled from base to tip, releasing a tight grip he didn't know he'd had on the pillow next to him he drew her up to his face, needing the feel of her lips to steady his electric nerves.

He rumbled into their kiss as her touch turned firm, one hand gripping the base of his member and began to rise and fall in slow motions. He reached for her hips, drawing her close enough to sweep his fingers against her core in a firm press. Her own throaty moan into his mouth startled him and the fresh wave of arousal that met his senses was accompanied by the moisture he felt against his fingers.

His fingers curled into the waist of her shorts. Stroking the line of her panties and when he met no resistance, he delved his fingers deeper. Delighted when he met soft lips, soaked with her juices.

He drew her bottom lip into his mouth as he slipped a finger between her dripping folds to find the bundle of nerves hooded beneath. Her cry of surprise was followed with a loud moan as he stroked in short circles around the bundle, he pressed into her hand as her grip grew slightly tighter, pumping her hand in time with his stroking. He reached for her breast with his free hand and drew a rosy nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Kagome cried out on top of him, breaking their kiss for air.

"Sesshomaru.. Ah!" She panted for breath; he could tell she was close. He had been hoping he would be able to last long enough to bring her to completion more than once but he could feel his balls tightening painfully.

He leaned down and drew her unattended nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the bud before nipping slightly, increasing the speed of his stroking hand as he lavished her breast with his mouth. Kagome arched her back as the pressure building from Sesshomaru's hand finally snapped, the coil releasing into waves of sweet pleasure, pulsing through her body. Sesshomaru could smell the moment she came undone, the sweet smell coating his senses drove him wild, and he spilled into her hand as he moaned into her breast. His senses bathed in bliss.

They both panted as they came down from the sexual high, they were riding. Kagome laid against Sesshomaru's chest, sticky with her own fluid but too satisfied to move. The mid-morning sun bathed Kagome's back in light and Sesshomaru marveled at the beauty of the angel resting against him. He vowed then to never let anything come between them again, not even himself. She was too good to live without. He closed his eyes to savor the moment of her warmth, content to stay in bed forever.

*** Thank you once again for reading. Wow, that was a long chapter. I just couldn't stop, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Look forward to the next chapter, all sorts of new things will happen! Leave me a review, please! I love to hear your thoughts, you guys encourage me to keep going with this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Sin

Kikyo walked through the lowly lit parlor, admiring the naked writhing masses of flesh all around her. She didn't rush as she entered the large doorway at the corner of the room, not at all surprised to find the sorceress she sought with a young male demon kneeling between her spread legs.

But she was not here for pleasure, and the dark witch was not amused as she was interrupted.

"Kikyo." She hissed and pushed away the man servicing her. He rose without complaint and quickly fled the room.

She rose and an albino serpent rose from behind her form to circle her waist and wrap around her shoulder, long grey locks fell to her waist and swayed as she walked to the small dry bar in the corner of the office.

"I did not expect you back so soon" The witch spoke over her shoulder, poured herself a glass of seductive purple colored liquid and turned to face the angry woman who had barged in.

"All of our attempts to dethrone Sesshomaru have failed." The dark-haired woman spoke with disdain.

The snake wrapping the witch's shoulders hissed at her its' eyes cold.

*****Flashback*****

Kikyos' family line had come to ruin after the revolution a century ago. Miko's were not held in the same high standing as they once were. Join the military or join the masses, those seemed to be the options. Her parents had foolishly hung onto their sacred grounds and practices in Edo but as they lost what little they had left to debt she had fled to the twinkling streets of Tokyo. Confident she could make a life for herself.

She had been wrong.

Starving and desperate she had signed a contract with a company in the red-light district. She had known what she was getting into but what she hadn't expected was the sheer violence. If not for her meager holy power she would have died dozens of times over from the vulgar men who paid for her flesh. She had met Naraku around that time, a sleezy character who came to scout 'talent' for the Taisho Clan Hotels. He was the worst of them all, but he held a golden ticket.

One offer to pay out her contract and remove her from the filthy streets of lust was all she had needed. Anything had to be better than where she was, but again, she was wrong. In the disguise of luxury comfort was a lair of pain and suffering.

Training he had called it.

The one light in her situation was Tsubaki, the two girls had bonded, sharing similar backgrounds. The slightly older girl had been her guiding beacon to survival, sharing the most generous customer, generally showing her the ropes. Until the day it arrived, their opportunity, in the form of a clueless inu Hanyou.

Inuyasha had run into Kikyo in the halls and come around later to pay for her services. The boy was loose lipped and proud to let everyone know of his status as second son to the Western Clan. That was the only problem, the second son, and the first was running the show. Sesshomaru, the being responsible for her world of hate and discontent. The ruler of this wretched domain, and a collaborator in the rising of demons into legitimate society. The hate for him and his kin developed into the a sinister plot, all she needed was the power to achieve it.

Tsubaki had agreed to help Kikyo, she would perform a ritual to give her exceptional power. She had believed her friend at the time, her last act of naivety. The ritual was one that took her fertility in exchange for bringing forth a relic of her blood. The tomb of Midoriko and the Shikon no Tama had been her family's responsibility since its creation. It was the only relic that would work for her purpose, and she was confident her sacrifice would be enough to summon the jewel from its otherworldly plane.

But the gods had rejected her sacrifice in the ritual, only half of the jewel had appeared and yet they had still taken everything from her. The jewel had tainted the moment it appeared in her hand and shattered with a pulse of dark energy. She could still use it; she had no choice but to try.

Sesshomaru would lose his reign, Inuyasha would rise, and then he too would die, leaving her at the top of their empire. She deserved their what they had, after everything she had endured, she deserved more.

Each broken shard of the jewel held a small amount of power. They needed to test it to see how well their plan would work. Naraku was the perfect subject. Tsubaki planted the shard in his chest during one of his many visits to her room, and the results were perfect. The jewel had taken over his mind, and his youki, it responded to her desires and Naraku moved accordingly.

The girls were excited, they set to work infecting several of their most powerful patrons. The thunder brothers came first, then several lower demons who worked alongside them like Kagura, Naraku's favorite before his own possession, and finally the son of the Eastern Clan Koga. Which is where they hit a snag in their plan, the jewel was unable to fully take over Koga's beast. The jewel wasn't capable of fully controlling daiyoukai, which had been their original plan for Sesshomaru. It took the prince's physical control but his beast remained at the surface, making him the image of lost control and unusable for any stealth strategies that would require him to get close to the Miko or Sesshomaru.

A new plan had to be constructed quickly, one that would yield the same results. That was when news of her had reached Kikyo through the hotel grape vines. Kagome. A miko from the outskirts of Tokyo who Sesshomaru seemed dangerously interested in. Dangerous for the miko anyway, for she would now be used as the Inu Youkais greatest weakness. They could break him irreparably by killing her.

She had used her control over the Thunder brothers to test her theory. Sesshomaru rushed to the miko's aid just as Kikyo thought he would. But what she hadn't counted on was the ease with which Sesshomaru had defeated them. Kikyo and Tsubaki realized then that they would not be able to take Sesshomaru down with the lesser demons they controlled.

They decided to fall back on their original plan, even if the jewel shards couldn't fully control Sesshomaru, perhaps it could drive him to kill his beloved Miko with his own hands. Surely that would drive the daiyoukai mad. Their plan had almost worked that time, and although it wasn't a complete success, the demon lord had been separated from the miko, perhaps another small push to weaken his mind was needed.

Tsubaki had come across Rin Okumura's case file in a patron's personal things during a recent visit from a human detective that favored the dark mikos services at the hotel. The child had lost everything to an attack from wolf demons. It was then they found a use for the Eastern Prince they'd had mindlessly occupying a vacant room. The girl lived within the Western Clan's domain, if they had 'Koga' hire a contract killer to kill the girl, it would sufficiently place the blame on Koga's clan, starting a clan war to further stress the demon lord into mentally breaking. The fact that the child resembled Sesshomaru's Miko and that Koga was a long-time ally of the demon lord only made things sweeter.

The moment she had realized that it was Sesshomaru himself that showed up she realized she had made a mistake getting a hitman's service number from a patron. Of course, he used Sesshomaru's services in all matters. She'd had no time to change plans as her tethered control of Koga let her see through his glazed eyes, she decided instead to attempt to end it right then. Even if she couldn't bring forth Koga's full demon form perhaps, she could still bring Sesshomaru down, or at least force him to kill his own comrade.

Then she had shown up.

It was so easy for her, all she had to do was touch the jewel shard and Kikyo's presence and control was forcibly ripped from the access to its power. The jewel accepted the miko Kagome, as pure. She had snarled and raged at the realization. Sesshomaru's greatest weakness would now be her most formidable barrier in ending the demon lord.

She had gathered the remaining jewel shards she clung to like a life-line and made her way from the vacant service quarters she had been using as her personal villainess's lair to Tsubaki's new office. It was not surprising that she had risen to Naraku's position the moment the Hanyou had perished.

*****End Flashback*****

Ice blue eyes met Kikyo's frustrated gaze. "You mean all of your attempts."

The woman smirked as she sipped her drink again. "I no longer see a reason to bring Sesshomaru to ruin, I have everything I need." She waived around her in flattery at the exquisite suite. "Perhaps you should simply settle with Inuyasha, he could provide you with a comfortable life."

The silver haired witch grinned sadistically. "Though he may not want to when he finds out you are barren."

She stepped forward from the bar with a sway in her step until she was back to her original chair. "Now leave, unlike you, I do have important business to attend to."

Kikyo stood in silent rage as she looked down at the woman in front of her, once her friend but now another enemy in her way. She could feel the piping hot rage building in her blood, and Tsubaki made the mistake of turning away, giving Kikyo the perfect opportunity to launch herself forward. Her palm full of remaining jewel shards slapped into Tsubaki's neck, slicing into her flesh and embedding the jewels pieces in place.

The dark miko screeched in outrage and clawed at her neck before becoming silent just a moment later. Rising and facing Kikyo with beautiful azure eyes. This could work, one last way to bring Sesshomaru to ruin, and run that meddlesome Miko of his right out of the Western clan before she had a way to secure her standing.

She started to laugh as she thought of what would be hers, quickly quieting her moment of insanity she ordered Tsubaki to continue work normally for the moment. All she had to do now was wait for the right opportunity, and return to Inuyasha to keep his interest thoroughly on herself. She turned and left the parlor of lust; she would be the victor in all of this.

Sesshomaru was enjoying lunch in the garden with Kagome. The day before had been eventful, after the early morning rendezvous turned rescue, he had thoroughly enjoyed his morning with his intended mate. He smiled slightly at the thought, he had come to the conclusion that he could not live without the Miko at his side.

Later that day they had eaten in his study, checked on Koga in the healer's wing who remained comatose but stable, and enjoyed a quiet dinner. He was surprised once more when Kagome had requested to spend the night with him, and yet not nearly as surprised when they had done nothing more than hold each other and sleep.

And still, it had been one of the most blissful nights of his life, surrounded in her content scent, able to wrap himself around her small frame and feel the touch of her skin on his. He had hardly slept, too eager to just savor her nearness. And yet he had awoken this morning to her soft rustling and tender nudges.

It all came together as she showered and he rushed to have breakfast and clean clothes brought for her. He wanted to decorate his intended in the silks of his clan so he sent for a white and red kimono knowing his mother would be sure to have a hand in selecting something acceptable, and rushed into the kitchen to demand the cooks prepare a suitable breakfast for them both.

He wanted to pamper her, shower her with everything that was his. He had truly chosen her as his mate and he would have her know what would become hers.

They had dressed seperately, he had wanted to help her but agreed to her request for privacy. He exited the bathroom only to find her struggling with the obi belt, not quite able to tie the fabric correctly behind her back. He took in her figure for a moment. The kimono was white on the right side with red cherry leaves at the hem on the sleeve and very bottom, it was a crimson red on the left side, white delicate branches reached out from the collar and down the sleeve to mid elbow. Meant to be tied around the waist with a silver obi and that was the problem.

He smiled and helped her with the simple fabric before ushering her out to the gardens, the quietest place in his estate. Which was where they wandered as they talked before taking lunch in the pavilion.

They had eaten in silence for a few moments before Sesshomaru finally broke it with his unspoken desire. "This one wishes to show you my domain."

Kagome looked up from her plate. "I would enjoy that, and I would very much like to meet Rin." Her eyes softened at the girls' name. He had explained his reasons for not contacting her and how he had come to be with Koga in Goshinboku's forest. She had instantly wanted to know more about Rin.

"She has to be frightened, she's not alone is she?" Her wide questioning eyes made him want to hold and comfort her.

"No, Shippo is with her at the moment." He thought for a moment before continuing. "Rin is currently staying in this ones personal suite at the main hotel location. There is a ball being held there tonight, we could visit Rin and attend afterwards if you like?"

She smiled and clapped her hands together. "I'm glad to hear that she has company, and a ball sounds fun…although… I have never danced." She looked a little miffed at admitting to her incompetence.

Sesshomarus eyes were alight with mirth as he spoke again. "This one will be delighted to teach you." He reached across the table to take hold of her hand that had abandoned it's chopsticks.

She squeezed his hand slightly and regained her composure. "When you say you want to show me your domain do you mean your hotels?"

"It would be tedious to show you every inch of every hotel, there are seven that this one currently owns. The largest, the main location has one hundred and twenty floors." He smiled and rubbed his clawed thumb over her hand as he continued. "There are also dozens of businesses under this ones command and control. It would be boring to visit them all, but this one wishes to show you my command of power and all that you whish to see. When you become this ones mate you will share in the responsibility and power."

Her unoccupied hand rose to support her head under her chin as she thought slightly. "The ball tonight sounds like a nice start. When can we leave to see Rin?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"As soon as you are done eating" He chuckled softly at her blush and she softly withdrew her hand from his to finish her meal.

As soon as she had cleared her plate she stood and started to head for the entrance back inside. He stood and flash stepped to her side. Smiling at her excitement, she was such a kind soul to be concerned for a complete stranger. Although he had gone to great lengths to rescue the girl without personally knowing her, perhaps she had a strange ability to draw people to her. They would soon find out he mused.

They opted to take a simple black sedan, one of Sesshomaru's drivers guiding their way swiftly down the busy streets of Tokyo to their destination. Shibuya district, an affluent shopping area that afforded his main location a bustling customer base. They pulled into the garage and Sesshomaru exited, helping Kagome out of the car behind him.

Kagome rose from the car with Sesshomaru's help and was stunned at the luxury of the garage alone. The driver had parked right next to the entrance and bid them farewell as he reentered the vehicle and slowly pulled away.

"This way, the elevator will take us directly to the suite." He took her right hand and placed it in the crook of his left elbow, bending his arm to hold it in place as he led the way.

They passed through the entrance doors into a lobby that was framed in black marble and spotless glass, a scenic waterfall and small sitting area in the center. Sesshomaru led them past the desks without even acknowledging the staff that bowed to him in greeting and down an adjoining hallway that led shortly to three neatly placed elevators.

He guided her to the very last elevator and Kagome noticed that this one was framed in white and red slate unlike the other two that had the standard chrome frame and doors.

"This elevator is for this ones use only, and can only be accessed by a handful of individuals." He placed his clawed hand on the palm reader next to the door and when the screen beeped pleasantly a small green light appeared. She looked at the screen as all 120 floors came up as buttons on the touch screen. Sesshomaru selected the top floor and the elevator doors slid open to allow their entrance.

"The ride will not take long." His words should have been a warning but she still stumbled as the transportation pod began its accent at an alarming rate. She grabbed onto his sleeve for balance and her worried glances didn't stop until she could feel the machine slowing as it neared it's destination.

The speaker above the doors chimed softly just as they opened and she was surprised to find a short hallway in front of them leading to a set of mahogany doors, the right had a deep carving of Sesshomaru's demon form laying in rest its form relaxed and elegant, the right had a full door, free of carvings.

"Why only one side?" The thought slipped from her mouth as they walked forward.

Sesshomaru reached out to touch the uncarved side as they reached it. "It is waiting for the Image of my mate." His gaze locked with hers and his small smile sparked a small flame of happiness in her chest.

Warmth flooded her cheeks as she spoke her true thoughts. "I hope to grace that door one day."

His smile widened and he leaned over her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You need only accept all that this one offers you."

He pulled away from her and finally pushed the heavy door open, leading her into an entry way of an impossibly large living room. It was then that she realized the suite was literally the entire floor, with the only entrance and exit being the elevator they arrived in.

"Shippo." Sesshomaru called out slightly louder than normal from his position next to her.

In seconds a leaf floated from one of the many hallways leading from the living room area and zoomed across the wide room before coming to a stop several feet from them. A popping sound erupted as the leaf blossomed into a cloud of smoke, the young demon she had met several times before emerging from the cloud dressed casually in fitted jeans and a dark green t-shirt making him look even more boyish. He could have easily passed for a high school student even though Kagome suspected he may be several decades old; it was hard to tell with demons. She had learned after talking with Inukimi about Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord." He bowed low as he spoke.

"We have come to visit and talk with Rin." The lord rumbled politely.

Shippo straightened and smiled at both of them. "Right this way milord." He led them across the living room, three two seat couches were placed in a U-shape around a glass table, all made of white leather, a chimney framed in faded brick was on the side of the room that also housed two hallways. The longest side of the room was a wide window that looked out over the city. Rivaling the view that she had once seen from the Tokyo Tower on a field trip in school.

They walked down the sleek wood floored hallway, turning left before reaching a set of French doors that led to a small outdoor garden.

Kagome smiled, Sesshomaru must have a love for greenery, there was a garden wherever he made himself at home.

The fox demon led them to a corner of the garden where a teenage girl was on her knees happily humming while she busied herself pulling small weeds out of the flower beds before her. Not caring that her orange and white checkered sundress was getting filthy.

"Rin?" Kagome cheerily spoke up once they had gotten close enough to the girl for her to hear them.

The girl quickly stood and twirled to face them, her wide eyes slightly afraid and searching, until she landed on Shippos smiling face and she visibly relaxed.

"Rin this is Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, they have come to visit you." Shippo introduced them to the timid girl.

She brightened instantly at hearing Sesshomaru's name and rushed forward to hug him tightly around the waist for a brief second before letting him go and tacking a step back. She kept her gaze down as she spoke. "Thank you for bringing me here, foster care was… awful." Her quiet tone pulled at Kagomes heart.

She stepped away from Sesshomaru and enveloped the girl in a loose hug, she stiffened slightly before relaxing. "I'm sorry you lost your family." She spoke to the girl quietly.

Small hands rose and curled into her sleeves as Rin nodded and returned her embrace. They separated after a few moments. Sesshomaru led them to a set of chairs in the gardens and Shippo left to fetch tea for everyone.

"Will you tell this one how your family came to ruin?" Sesshomaru asked the girl once they had gotten settled. Kagome glanced worriedly at the child as she pulled her hands into her lap in obvious anxiety.

"My parents brokered passage for…. not good people to come into the city…" She seemed obviously uncomfortable.

"Thieves?" Kagome questioned lightly. The girl nodded and flinched slightly when Sesshomaru obviously frowned.

"They never paid attention to me and I didn't want any part of what they did so I was rarely home." She bit her lip and drew her knees into her chest so she was curled up in her chair.

"That's probably the only reason I survived, and they didn't, I wasn't home when some unhappy customers came to get what they thought they were owed." She hugged her knees tighter. "I came home from the library right as they were leaving, grey wolf demons, shaggy and covered with blood were just trotting out my front door. I hid and waited for them to leave… I didn't have to go far into the house to find my parents…" She started to sniffle as her story ended and emotion took over.

Kagome noticed as Sesshomaru relaxed from his tense posture at the girl's description of the demons. The look he gave her said he would explain later, and she accepted the tea that Shippo offered her as he arrived with a tray of mugs and full pot of macha tea.

He took the empty seat next to Rin and rubbed her back as she cried slightly into her raised knees.

"Your parents left you with a small fortune, and a list of enemies." Sesshomarus' gentle comment rang through the silence.

The girl finally raised her teary gaze to meet his and trepidation swirled in their depths. "I don't want any of it, not their money, not their life." She sniffled as she buried her face into her hands.

Kagome wanted to help this child, she was so innocent, and she could understand her desire for just a taste of normalcy. She was about to speak when Sesshomaru cut her off. "This one has no interest in your fortune, you may keep it, cast it aside it matters not. However, I will offer you sanctuary as my ward, you may live free and safe from your past if you so choose."

The teenage girls head lifted slowly; her eyes were wide with disbelief. She slowly dropped her knees and sat up straight, the disbelief slowly left her face only to be replaced with a bright smile. She bowed over the table towards Sesshomaru and spoke clearly. "Yes, Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Shippo smiled wide as Rin turned to face him and hug him tightly. Kagome sat back in her chair, finally able to relax. She wondered if Sesshomaru had planned to take the girl in all along. She smiled as she watched the Man she was coming to love, he seemed deep in thought after the girls' story, and although she was curious, she could wait for later.

Kagome started a light conversation with Rin as the girl relaxed from. "I hear that there is a ball tonight."

The girl's eyes flew to Shippo who blushed lightly before she looked back to Kagome. "Shippo told me about it this morning, it sounds fun… but I'm a little scared to go out."

Kagome glanced at Shippo; the young demon was obviously attentive to the girls needs. "Shippo could be your date. That way you would be well guarded." Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and nodded his approval.

Shippo smiled and agreed. "I would love to accompany you Rin!"

Kagome smiled brightly and dove into conversation about dresses and kimonos, Rin quickly getting excited about the feminine and normal subject. They chatted animatedly for hours, Sesshomaru had a rack of high-end wardrobes brought to the room for the girls to choose from, a suite set was provided from the military division for Shippo and Sesshomaru had his own wardrobe in the suite to choose from.

Kikyo shivered in excitement as she listened though the ears of Tsubaki's snake. The creature had been following Sesshomaru the moment he entered the hotel. Her opportunity had just arrived, he would be attending the ball tonight, no doubt to show off his miko. She sneered slightly forgetting where she was.

Inuyasha hovered over her, naked and sweating as he ravished her naked flesh, as he had been since the moment, she had returned to Sesshomaru's estate. She smiled in earnest as her newest plot began unfolding once again, the clueless pawn above her taking her expression for pleasure.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you Kikyo."

She cringed internally at his words of affection. Some small part of her feeling guilty at using him so crudely. But she shoved it away and played her part in their love making until he met his end. Sufficiently spent she rose from the bed to contemplate her newest opportunity. It would be her very last.

***** **Thank you for reading once again! Finally, some insight into the villain of this story! I know some of you had been wanting to know what was going on there. Stay tuned for next time, I promise it'll be a ball! Leave me a review please! I love to see what you guys think or even just a Hi makes me so happy and always motivates me to update quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Rejoice

Kagome stood in front of the wall length mirror next to Rin. They were dressed in the finest clothes she had ever laid eyes on, let alone have the privilege to wear. Rin had chosen an almond colored cheongsam dress, the clothing was traditionally Chinese but had a modern flare, gold embroidered the entire hem of the dress and an orange and black fox playfully stretched from the back over her hip and around the front. The short sleeves and collar afforded the young girl freedom of movement and she had pulled her hair into a simple smooth bun at the back of her head. She was over flowing with obvious joy at being able to wear the beautiful clothing as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror.

Kagome debated on weather she should wear a kimono, but the clothing was restricting, and she was already feeling embarrassed about dancing in front of people, she didn't want to add falling and tripping to that mental image as well. Among the dresses she had found a Latin flamenco style ballroom dress. The body of the dress was fire red as was most of the widely flared skirt, billows of white smoke pooled around the hem at the bottom and much like Rin's dress there was a white dog with a magenta striped face that wrapped around half of the flowing fabric on the left side. She studied herself in the mirror, the body of the dress hugged her torso tightly, shoulder length sleeves showed off her arms, the dress left nothing to the imagination right down to the tops of her thighs where it flared out, at least the collar was high enough that she could tuck her locket under the hem. Her dark wavy hair was pinned, with an army of bobby pins, at the side of her head in a messy spiral of curls. She nodded at herself, hoping Sesshomaru would find her appealing, the sudden desire for his approval warmed her cheeks.

"Are you ready Rin? It's almost time." Kagome walked to the door of the bedroom they had been using to get dressed in, her very short white heeled shoes in hand, another attempt at not making a fool of herself.

"Yes! I'm so nervous." The young girl exclaimed as she grabbed her own stylish sandals and met Kagome at the door.

She smiled at the girl as they exited and her breath was instantly taken away. Sesshomaru was lounging in the living room, waiting for them to appear. He was dressed in a solid white suit. As he stood, she could see the swan tail of the coat and the scarlet red undervest he was wearing all partially obscured by mokomoko draped over his shoulder, he had pulled his hair into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck with a thin red ribbon. He made his way to her swiftly and she remembered to breath as he took her hand.

"You look stunning." His warm breath fanned across her hand as he placed a warm kiss against her skin.

"You look amazing as well." she breathed lightly.

"This one has a gift for you." He smiled slightly and produced an elegant hairpin from within his breast pocket. Her eyes glittered as they took in the white opals adorning the delicate silver pin, two jewels sat on either side, swirled by a trail of tiny glistening red rubies all within a small glass case. Sesshomarus clawed hand plucked the ornament from its case and delicately slid it into Kagome's spiral bun, turning it gently to lock it in place.

She smiled and reached up to finger the ornament gently. "I don't know what to say Sesshomaru. It's beautiful, thank you." She squeezed his hand gently and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. The soft rumble in his chest couldn't be heard but she felt it through their connection.

He pulled away from her, his eyes smoldering with emotion for just a moment before his cool mask slid back in place. He turned to Rin and nodded at her appearance approvingly before pulling Kagome to his side and moving towards the front door. Shippo and Rin were right behind them, Kagome barely had time to take in the young fox demons' simple green military suit. They quickly slid into their shoes and exited the suite, as they piled into the elevator Kagome shivered in nervousness and mokomoko slid from Sesshomarus shoulder to wrap around both of hers like an exquisite fur shawl its warmth seeping into her frame. She glanced up at Sesshomaru and smiled in thanks, he didn't comment but his hand enveloping hers squeezed gently. She braced herself for the speed of the elevator but was surprised when it only went down two floors.

* * *

Sesshomaru led the group out of the elevator.

He was tense with nerves; tonight, Kagome would meet many affluential individuals and see into the depths of his business life and domain as lord. He cared not what any of them thought of her, he was nervous to find out if she would accept all of it. His Kagome was perfect, she is powerful, beautiful, and forgiving, his beast purred from within in agreement. His subjects and allies would accept her or they would perish at his hand, but the final choice lay in Kagomes hands and for that, he was extremely nervous.

They all exited the elevator and stepped directly into a white marbled ballroom, satin tan and silver table cloths lined the tables and stands in the moderate dinning are, the waitstaff circled the guests handing out drinks and appetizers from silver trays. There were a dozen guards standing statue still around the perimeter of the room. The sound of music rose softly in a trickling cadence from the band of string and brass instruments wielded by the musicians, all led by the single grand piano completing the ensemble.

All the eyes of the guests turned towards them and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to pull Kagome away from their prying eyes. Instead he led the small group towards the first guest he recognized and one he had news for.

The elder wolf demons' eyes followed him steadily as he approached. He neared the demon and stopped just before him. "This one has news of Koga." He stated evenly.

The demon in front of him nearly lost his footing at the statement, and a young redheaded wolf demoness appeared at his side steadying him and peering at Sesshomaru sharply. "You've seen Koga?" She exclaimed with uneasy excitement.

He simply nodded. "He is currently resting in this one's personal medical ward."

Both of the wolf demons breathed a heavy sigh of relief and the elder sat wearily in the chair at the table behind him. The demoness looked like she wanted to ask a million questions but was barely holding back.

"Perhaps they could visit him?" Kagome's steady voice from his side had all three demons turning to face her.

Sesshomaru was proud of her for being so calm, she was the perfect picture of beauty perched on his arm. "My intended mate, Kagome." He spoke to the two wolf demons across from them and instantly the redhead perked up in obvious curiosity.

"Lady Kagome, my name is Ayame I am the chosen intended of Koga and this is his grandfather and Lord of the Northern Clan. If it is acceptable for us to visit, I would like to take you up on that offer." His Miko turned to him with questioning eyes and he inclined his head in agreement back to her.

He hadn't intended for them to visit, his caring for the young prince's health should be enough to satisfy the peace treaty between their clans, but he would allow it if it made Kagome happy.

"You may visit tomorrow afternoon, this one will send a car here to pick you up." He spoke to the elder wolf demon who had been quietly seated.

The wolf demoness smiled brightly and clapped her hands together, bowing low. "Thank you lord Sesshomaru." She rose and faced Kagome squarely. "May I make your acquaintance better my lady?" She asked the Miko.

Sesshomaru knew this was a part of high demon society, newly intended mates were assessed and queried by existing demonesses of standing. Ayame was generally good-hearted though, and the weight of their treaty would hold her from doing anything untoward, she would be a good guide for his Kagome.

This time his little Miko didn't look to him for approval she simply smiled and stepped forward. "You may." She simply agreed and his eyes didn't stray from her form as she left his side to join the demoness as they walked slowly into the crowd, wives, and daughters of his guests coming forward to greet them. He would let her stand on her own for now, he needed to greet his guests before the main event began.

As the last of the guests trickled in Sesshomaru caught sight of someone he had wished to avoid. Inuyasha was scuttling around the seated guests at the tables. Obviously looking for someone. Sesshomaru made his way his half brother quickly, pulling the Hanyou aside to talk to him quietly. Curling his face in distaste as the scent of sex and Kikyou rose from his half-brothers' body.

"Your presence is annoying, what has you so frenzied?" He sneered at the Hanyou.

"Tch! Kikyou said she was comin' tonight, but I can't find 'er!" His half brother never ceased darting his eyes about the room in an incessant search for his soiled Miko.

"Yet you smell as though you have just been with her." Sesshomarus teeth snapped together, how could another being who shared his blood be so incompetent. The Hanyou had obviously just coupled with his female, to lose her so quickly afterward was not only careless but neglectful.

He straightened and regained his composure as his frustration turned to disappointment. "Conduct your search reasonably, alert the guards, question the lobby masters on all entrance floors. But do not return until you are properly… dressed and mannered." He sneered the last part in disgust as he took in the Hanyous frantically dressed figure.

Ha grabbed the stuttering young half-demon by the arm and drug him to a nearby guard, the look in Sesshomaru's cold golden gaze had the guard instantly escorting the frenzied Hanyou to a staircase exit. Satisfied Sesshomaru turned to finish tending to his guests.

The dinner bell rang after the last guests had arrived. Servants began entering from a service door, each one wheeling a cart of serving trays, filled to the brim with elegant food. Each table was filled from a single cart until a single table was brought in to face the guests from next to the dance floor, two chairs were brought in, both made of solid cherrywood, but one was thick and masculine while the other was slim and delicate.

Sesshomaru glided through the crowd of guests, who were busy gathering in their respective groups and settling at their tables, to find Kagome. He couldn't stop the small smile from gracing his face as he found her animatedly talking with Ayame and his mother.

"Kagome." He spoke as he approached her.

She turned at the sound of her voice and his heart thumped loudly. She was flushed with laughter, her smile relaxed, and her eyes glittered in excitement at the glistening trays of food around her. "Sesshomaru. This is amazing!" She exclaimed to him as he reached her side.

"There is seating prepared for us, will you join this one?" He had meant it playfully, holding out his hand for her to take, but a small pang of worry nagged at him that she might refuse.

"Of course." She replied happily. She waved lightly at the two other women in parting as she took his offered hand and they walked together around the guest tables to the seating arrangement that had been brought out for them.

As Sesshomaru pulled out the chair and seated Kagome the guests grew quiet, waiting for him to be seated as well. All of them facing the couple with questioning looks or knowing glances. Sesshomaru settled comfortably in his chair, surveying the guests before him. All three of the other clan lords had been invited, but only the wolves from the north and panthers from the east had come. He figured as much, the dragon demons from the south rarely left their own territory.

The rest of the guests comprised of several of his own business executives, his most faithful generals and lieutenants, several human political figures who were under his reign along with his entire demon court totaling several dozen bodies in the room. He nodded his head slightly in satisfaction, this was an adequate sampling of the residents of his domain and a proper audience to announce his intended mate to.

"Welcome all." He began addressing the crowd.

"Tonight is our annual celebration of peace amongst our lands." He reached out to clasp Kagomes' hand.

"To add to our celebration This one would like to announce my intended mate." Several gasps sounded from the single demonesses who hadn't met Kagome earlier but he ignored them.

"Kagome Higurashi shall be regarded as Lady of the western clan." Applause erupted from most of the crowd, rising and quieting in a polite cheer.

"Enjoy the feast, and let us all work together for another successful year." He raised his drink in his free hand and several demons raised theirs in return. Sesshomaru took a gentle sip of his drink and all of the guests began eating and talking amongst themselves at once.

He finally relaxed and glanced to the woman at his side. Kagome had been completely silent the entire time he was speaking but her hand had stayed warm and stable in his grasp. She was steadily watching him, her eyes wide and serene, the small smile that graced her lips and soft blush across her cheeks had his beast purring in joy. He was almost positive that was what happiness looked like.

He eyed the platter of fruit between the two of them and picked up a small piece between his deadly claws, bringing it to the Miko's lips. "Would you like to eat?" She eyed the fruit, licking her bottom lip before opening her mouth for him to place it inside.

He relished every moment of feeding her. She allowed him to select morsels to tempt her with the entire time they ate, and even joined in on feeding him in return. He was careful of his sharp teeth every time her fingers grazed his lips ad took great pleasure in licking her fingers clean every time she offered him a slice of meat. The sight of the two of them feeding each other made for a clear symbol of courting and acceptance.

* * *

Kagome watched the couples twirl gracefully in front of her. Dinner had been exciting; she hadn't known that Sesshomaru was going to announce their relationship but she was proud that he wanted his people to know who she was to him. The eating of dinner itself had been equally exciting, she had felt a feminine sort of rush as she hand-fed the most powerful being, she knew and was delicately fed in return. It had been sensual and slightly embarrassing but all too enjoyable to stop. It had come to an end as the soft constant music began playing louder and guests rose from their seats to stand and mingle.

Eventually several couples had been drawn to the dance floor, displaying an incredible amount of grace as the swung and pivoted in time with the music. She had been drawn away from Sesshomaru to watch the spectacle and was slightly surprised as she felt a hand on her lower back. She settled when Sesshomaru's figure appeared next to her, his silent company a welcome addition.

She focused back on the couples twirling across the floor, she wasn't completely sure, but they looked like they were dancing the Waltz. The couples had their arms framed in a wide embracing hold; their waists were pressed together as they moved in the swing of a pendulum around the unspoken barrier of the dance floor. Several more experienced dancers broke away from the moving couples to spin or dip elegantly. Her eyes followed the display for a while, ever impressed with their ability to perform an old-time tradition.

"Would you like to dance?" The gruff rumble from the demon supporting her broke her focus.

"It would be impossible for me to dance like that." She had no experience with ballroom dance and she doubted her Miko training would be of any use.

"It is very simple, and this one did promise to teach you." She eyed Sesshomaru warily, she didn't think he would intentionally make a fool of her after all of the dotings he had rained onto her today but she wasn't confident in her own ability. The demon in front of her held out the hand that wasn't supporting her back and offered once more.

"Trust this one, you will not fail." His statement gave her the courage she needed.

"Ok, I will trust you." She smiled nervously and accepted his offered hand.

He led them on to the dance floor and turned to face her, drawing their joined hand up to resemble the other couples. Kagome caught on and did her best to fit into the position, extending her right hand and grasping Sesshomaru's opposite bicep with her left. The arm wrapped underneath her arm and the large hand on her shoulder blade was warm and supporting.

She let out a small squeak as she felt Sesshomaru use the hold to raise their bodies up and together, bringing their waists together in an intimate embrace. She leaned her upper body back to gaze at the man holding her and his sultry expression left her breathless.

"This is the frame; all you have to do is follow." His rough words rumbled into her ears and she drew in a quick breath as she felt herself gently guided backward. She expected the steps to be difficult but she didn't have to think about it at all, the strong grip of Sesshomarus' hold on her upper body prevented her from wavering and steered them steadily in a backward and sideways motion, his hips gently cradled hers and swung evenly in time with the music, easily leading her into the next step. Even when she faltered slightly, he would simply spin in place and hold her to his frame before steadying her and continuing on.

She started to truly enjoy the swaying motion, relaxing into the beat of the movements as the classical music rang loud around them. They slowed to a stop after several minutes, Sesshomaru spinning Kagome into an elegant sway before standing her upright and relaxing his hold so that she could stand firmly on her own feet and relax her arms.

"Thank you." She spoke to him in true joy. "I never imagined I could dance like that." She wanted to thank him and didn't stop the sudden urge she had to place a small kiss on his lips. "Tonight has been wonderful." She smiled and looked around for something to drink, parched from the intense exercise despite it being so enjoyable.

She spotted the drink stand that had been set up and pulled away from Sesshomaru to retrieve a beverage. As soon as she left Sesshomarus warm embrace a feeling of pure dread washed over her.

Something was coming.

A gray-haired figure was approaching them from the crowd. The slender framed woman appeared young but walked with the grace of someone much older, her body loosely clothed in a violet kimono, it threatened to reveal all of her womanly secrets as she moved. A soft voice rose from the figure. "What a graceful couple you are." Cloudy blue eyes met hers and Kagome felt a small pulse of energy. It was familiar and utterly rancid.

"Tsubaki, your services are not required here." Sesshomarus stern voice rose from behind her.

"Are you sure my lord?" Her smile faltered slightly, for a moment becoming something wicked before returning to normal. She reached out as she passed Kagome, waving her hand and a white serpent flew from her sleeve wrapping her in a tight coil before she could react.

"What is this!" Kagome yelled as she struggled against the demon coiling her painfully tight.

The snarl from behind her foretold Sesshomarus imminent rage. "Wench! Release her at once, what is this?" His question was followed with the crackling of acid as it hit the floor underneath of his hand where it dripped freely from his claws.

"I have come to do what should have been done already." The soft tone was warped by the image of the grey-haired priestess beginning to release a foul purple miasma into the room from within her sleeves.

Kagome choked against the toxic fumes as they coiled up to her face from the floor. She could hear the feral snarl from Sesshomaru seconds before she felt the wind rush across her back. She could barely catch his movement as he dove forward to slaughter the intruder. For a moment she thought it would be over quickly but as a wave of powerful energy rippled from where Sesshomaru had impacted with the woman she recognized the familiar feeling from earlier. Shards of the Shikon jewel, and subtle reiki, this woman wielded reiki. Her heart sank as she could do nothing to warn Sesshomaru.

Light illuminated the room when the two met, purple smoke billowed out from the impact and Sesshomaru howled in agony, his left arm was smoking as he jumped back slightly to reassess his opponent.

"She wields reiki!" Kagome was able to yell through the cloudiness in her head. She clearly caught sight of Sesshomaru as the smoke cleared slightly and her heart clenched as she took in his blood-streaked suit, the left sleeve completely obliterated and his flesh peeled back from muscle in a rebound of power she was all too familiar with.

Her confusion was quickly being replaced with anger. She needed to help Sesshomaru. She squirmed in the grasp of the youkai holding her, all she needed to do was make contact with the creature with the palms of her hands to purify it. The creature was holding her impossibly tight though, and as much as she struggled, she was unable to turn her hands. It coiled tighter raising its head and hissed menacingly in her face, it's fangs mere inches from her skin

She had an idea then, it would hurt, but it would be worth it. She had to escape to help Sesshomaru before it was too late. Even as the guards from around the room closed in, they couldn't reach the woman through the purifying miasma that swirled close to her form.

"You should have died quietly last time Sesshomaru." The form of the demented Miko began to glow as she gathered her dark swirling energy in front of her, a bow and arrow materializing in her hands made of her reiki. "Now you and your precious Miko will die together instead." She pointed the arrow in Kagome's direction, and Sesshomaru moved to block the threat.

She wanted to scream as the reiki arrow was released but she didn't even have enough room in her tight prison to take in breath let alone scream out. She didn't take her eyes off of the demon protecting her, he was willing to risk his life to save her, and she would watch every moment of it.

She almost didn't notice as the serpent holding her shifted to make an opening for the reiki arrow to cleanly hit her chest, obviously not wanting to die itself. But it's movement caught her attention and hope sparked as her right hand turned against her side, palm finally touching the creature and she let all of her pent up anger loose in a blast of purifying energy. The serpent demon shrieked in pain before becoming silent and turning to ash. She didn't waste any time celebrating, instead of barreling forward into Sesshomaru's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and throwing up her barrier seconds before the arrow would have hit them.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and Kagome caught his scarlet gaze, relief and determination swimming in the blood-red depths. Her grip around him loosened and the moment the reiki arrow pushing against her barrier weakened Sesshomaru dashed out of her grasp, too fast for her eyes to follow but, her senses could feel him move towards the enemy. The grey-haired Mikos form was surrounded in swirling reiki and miasma, her arms were raised and her gaze focused on Kagomes shielded form.

Kagome barely saw the motion as Sesshomaru prepared his acid whip with his right hand and swiftly drew it across the mikos back. However, she could clearly see the shock on Tsubaki's face as she slumped forward, her torso tearing from the lower half of her body in a wide sizzling wound that would quickly split her in half and take her life. The dark energy-consuming the woman's form whipped wildly around her as she drew her last breaths. It continued to strike out, enveloping her broken form. She gasped as she could hear the reiki of the woman wail on terror and pain as the dark energy tangled with the once pure power forcing it to bend to its will.

She had to move; this fight wouldn't end until the shards were removed. Her sight caught the glowing energy emanating from the woman's neck, it was large, much more so than any other shard fragments she had removed, and there was no way she could get close enough to remove them as she had with Koga.

She released her barrier, hoping Sesshomaru would notice. Just like she thought his head whipped in her direction, she caught his gaze sternly and drew her hand up, swiping it across her neck in a cutting motion. His eyes widened in understanding and she prepared to play her part of this plan.

It seemed simple enough, cut off her head, jump out and grab the shards, done. But life was never that simple, Sesshomaru had taken off from his position, sweeping in a wide arc across the ballroom floor to provide enough speed for him to attack and remain unscathed. The moment he had moved from her vision Kagome had turned back to face the grey-haired enemy, readying her position so she could take off swiftly, what she wouldn't give to be wearing hakama right now. As Sesshomaru's acid whip slid through the mikos neck her head separated from her body and hit the floor.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome to signal her move and his fierce growl of rage shook the room, less than a second later he was crouched around Kagomes form, she was stunned for only a moment by his movement before white-hot pain bloomed in her back and she gasped into his shoulder, the smell of burning flesh rising to her senses.

The snarl in her ear didn't scare her as Sesshomaru spoke. "Vile wench! You are the cause of all of this!" Kagome shifted to turn and face her new enemy and her heart sank in her chest as Sesshomarus left arm that had been draped around her literally disintegrated into ash at her movement, the ball of his shoulder quickly deteriorating next.

Her hand shot out, instinct and horror fueling her power as it rose to halt the purification before it could reach any further. Sesshomaru never moved from his crouched position and she any had a second to think before she was drug to the side to avoid another incoming arrow.

She realized it then, an arrow was still sticking out of her back. Reaching around she snapped the shaft of the arrow and threw the excess to her side. She raised her barrier to form a protective bubble around herself and Sesshomaru, they couldn't see if decapitating Tsubaki had stopped her yet, and she still had the shards.

"Die already!" the screech of indignant rage had Kagome raising her gaze to the newest threat.

A dark-haired woman approached from behind where they had been fighting, dressed in the traditional red and white miko garb that Kagome so often favored. If not for the woman's angry amethyst swirling eyes they could have been mistaken for sisters. Then she noticed Inuyasha, he was walking sluggishly at her side, his ears down and relaxed and his expression mindless as he followed his companions every movement like a lifeless puppet.

"Die Sesshomaru, for all the suffering that your kind has caused me!" The new woman shrieked as she let loose another arrow, it cracked menacingly against Kagomes barrier.

The guards in the room began closing in on the pair and Inuyasha suddenly sprang to life, lashing out at anyone who got too near, decapitating a guard before the others could decide on their actions, the woman's own reiki swirling out to burn every demon as she passed them by, even her half-demon companion began to smoke in an obvious display of burning flesh, though he showed no signs of feeling it as he continued to defend her from a close distance.

Sesshomaru was a ball of tense muscle hovering over Kagomes kneeling form, despite just losing an arm he seemed unfazed as he was determined to protect her should her barrier fall. Kagome searched her new enemy carefully, looking for the unearthly glow of shards she was learning to recognize but saw nothing coming from the woman's form.

"Kikyou is the mastermind." The deep rasp in her ear confirmed her own suspicion. A quick glance in Tsubaki's direction revealed the dark miasma and reiki pulling the grey-haired Miko's head towards her lifeless body.

"We have to kill her to stop this, she's controlling the jewel." She whispered harshly back to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru raised up slightly from his crouched position to survey their available options. He spent only moments before looking back down at Kagome. "It can be done." He prodded her to release the barrier and she did for only a second as he slipped away from her.

His remaining arm brought his acid whip to life at his fingertips and he charged forward, circling the pair as he lashed out at Kikyo with his whip. He was barely able to stay outside of her swirling power. Inuyasha began to single his focus on Sesshomaru and Kagome clenched her hands as the arrow that was fired narrowly missed Sesshomarus moving form.

She could see Tsubaki's head nearly reaching its body, Sesshomaru was mangling his half-brother but Kikyo wasn't taking any blows as her companion mindlessly covered for her and allowed her to raise her bow again.

Kagomes palms burned with the energy of her own reiki, she wanted to help, but she had no weapon but her mass of energy swirling inside of her and erected into her barrier. She remembered Tsubaki's reiki bow then, it was a technique she had never tried but there was no time like the present. She drew her power into her palms letting it flow freely in front of her as she focused into molding it to the shape of a withered bow, the old weapon well remembered in her mind's eye.

It was taxing work and her hands shook with adrenaline as she raised the bow, materializing a slim arrow notched on the string, she faced Tsubaki's still form and pulled back on the barely real string aiming at the still glowing point in the dead woman's neck, she imagined a fishing line as she dropped her barrier and released the arrow, a thin line of energy keeping the projectile attached to her well of power as it sailed at her command, connecting with the intended target.

"You interfere again!" Kikyos screech of indignation was lost on her as she dove towards the now completely dead Tsubaki, her lifeless body had stopped emitting toxic smoke and the dark energy from before was completely gone now replaced with the gentle brightness of Kagomes reiki surrounding the several shards that lay just outside Tsubaki's decapitated neck.

Kagome rushed forward, her back howling in pain as she moved. She reached the shards and scooped them into her palm before looking back to Kikyo just as another arrow flew in her direction, embedding into the floor as she fell back to avoid it.

"You have been a nuisance at every defining moment." Kikyo's attention turned from Sesshomaru to Kagome, she began to walk forward as she spoke. "Everything should have easily become mine! I deserve it, you know nothing of what these demons are! It should have been easy!" The last line was finished with the release of another arrow and it crashed into the barrier Kagome had quickly put back up.

She eyed the arrow stuck in the ground at her feet and pulled it free of the splintered wood. She brought forth her reiki bow once more and notched the arrow onto the bow, enveloping it in her power to make it capable of being drawn in the frame.

"Then I will define this moment." She raised the bow at Kikyo and Sesshomaru caught her eye. He tackled Inuyasha into the ground, stopping him from taking the shot.

The arrow met the swirl of Kikyo's own reiki and faltered slightly as it was resisted. "You are not strong enough to hurt me girl! You are a mere shadow of what I have become!" she cackled as the arrow refused to move forward.

Kagome tested her tether to the arrow, it was strong and she unleashed her well, letting everything she had flow through the line connecting her power to the arrow. "Sesshomaru, move!" She shouted as the arrow flared with uncontrolled power.

He jumped to the side, dragging Inuyasha with him even as he slashed in a futile struggle with his mangled body. The guests who still remained pressed themselves against the walls and braced for death as the power built to an explosive mass.

Kagome yelled in effort as the last of her available power was loaded behind the arrow and it finally began to pierce through Kikyo's own barrier. "You are a fool girl!" The shout rose into a screech as the arrow flew forward into Kikyo's chest, burning a fist-sized hole through the woman's chest before exploding out the other side and crashing through the wall of the skyscraper, opening the room to the outside air.

Blood sprayed out from the massive wound, Kikyo dropped to her knees and made no move to brace herself as she crashed onto her side. Her lips moved in silent desperate words as her life force quickly left her but the soundless curses had no power and the room became eerily silent.

For a second nobody breathed, every soul in the room too afraid to expect it to be over. Inuyasha had stopped fighting the moment Kikyo had been struck, his unconscious form now lay sprawled in a bloody mess on the floor. Guards and guests, Shippo and Rin amongst them slowly drew forward to the edge of the clearing battle. Kagome began to stand and wavered slightly before a warm body pressed against her side.

Her gaze met golden depths as she turned to look at Sesshomaru, his clothes were tattered and bloody but his arm was wrapped around her for stability and she desperately needed it. She clutched the handful of jewel shards in her hands and began to shiver as the massive drain of energy began to affect her equilibrium.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome tightly to his body, surveying the destroyed room for any further enemy after none appeared, he stood tall and raised his voice. "Are there any others who wish to challenge us?" Kagomes shocked and frantic gaze met his moments before the guests and guards dropped to their knees, all silently pledging their allegiance. His Miko straightened at his side at the display and he nodded finally in approval, retaining his lordly demeanor despite his injured state.

He relaxed slightly from his rigid stance. "Retire to your rooms and homes." The majority of the guests began to file out of the room through the stairway exits at the remaining guards' guidance. Inukimi rushed forward towards them from the crowd and she glanced nervously at Inuyasha and sidestepped Kikyo's fallen body to reach them.

"My son… your arm." Her eyes were filled with tears as she spoke.

His sharp growl silenced her worry. "Retain Inuyasha and have Kikyo's body salted and burned." His crisp words were laced with disdain he wanted to murder the Hanyou and tear the woman's body to shreds himself but he was more concerned with the pained expression growing on Kagomes face.

"Yes, my lord." His mother bowed in as she and assumed the role of his retainer as she turned to face the second son of her fallen mate and the vile Miko and stepped forward.

He turned from the scene to assess Kagome. He was still in awe of her power; she had taken down a foe he would have had to fight for hours to contain in just a moment. Had she not warned him to move he may have burned to death in the after explosion of her arrow. But she was obviously weakened and injured in this moment and he was thankful nobody had been foolish enough to challenge his rule. He needed to get her to a safe place and tend to the arrow she still had embedded in her back.

He guided her gently to the only stairway that led upwards, not surprised when Shippo and Rin followed him. He was frustrated as he reached the digital palm reader and had to release Kagome to use his only hand to gain access. They made their way upstairs quickly and Sesshomaru was practically carrying Kagome as they finally reached the door to the suite they had left earlier.

Shippo escorted Rin to the guest room and Sesshomaru guided Kagome towards the master bath. They were filthy and his shoulder ached from the loss of his limb. Kagome didn't protest as she was ushered into the warm room. He released the precious woman and struggled with his torn jacket for a moment and then shredded the clothing covering the top half of his body in a flurry of swiping motions.

"Don't be so hasty, you're injured." The soft coo from Kagome slowed his frustrated movements. Deep pools of blue met hist worried golden gaze. "This one's arm is no matter; you have an arrow lodged in your back." His reply waived in tone from anger to a keening whine. "The hot water will make it easier to remove." He added in a plea.

Kagome smiled at him and began to pull herself free of her clothing. "I'm ok Sesshomaru you don't need to rush." She hissed and inhaled a sharp breath as the dress she had chosen earlier pulled around the broken end of the arrow as she pulled the sleeves over her arms, down her waist and let it fall once it no loner hugged her body. Her hands slipped into the band of her panties and pulled the material over her hips before toeing off her shoes and stepping out of the mass of clothing. Her legs shook slightly as she stepped up to him and laid her soft hands on his hips for support.

"Let me help you as well." Her words fanned across his chest in a warm breath. Her hands moved to the front of his pants and pulled his belt loose, releasing the button and zipper next. Sesshomaru reached down and hooked all of his clothing with his thumb and pushed it free from his hips, stepping out of his shoes as he placed his arm around Kagomes' waist, careful not to touch her wound and guided her to the pool of steaming water waiting for them.

He spoke once they had moved to a low shelf on one end of the pool. "Lower your body into the water, it is pulled from a spring deep underneath and laced with sulfur." She nodded and hissed as she sank to the ledge, turning away from him so the ledge didn't touch her wound.

He eyed the small shaft protruding from her back, she had been smart not to pull it out in battle. He leaned over her shoulder and spoke into her ear as he splayed his fingers around the offensive object, cupping her wounded back. "When this one removes it, do not move." He gave her a moment to prepare as he gently grasped the shaft of the broken arrow.

Kagome braced her hands against the ledge and nodded. He waited for her to breathe deeply several times, timing his yank with the third deep breath. Kagome hissed in obvious discomfort and he cursed his inability to move faster as he dropped the arrow into the water and brought his hand back to her wound, sealing the puncture shut with an acid tipped claw and a gentle swipe.

"This one is sorry." He finally sighed once he was done.

Kagome turned to face him and finally sat comfortably on the low ledge. She stretched out her arms in a welcoming manner for him to join her on the ledge and he was delighted to accept but embarrassed by his mangled form as she settled next to her with his remaining arm between them.

"Don't apologize, let me see yours as well." She turned and reached across his body, pressing her naked chest to his good arm as she shifted her waist to straddle one of his legs. He couldn't stop the rumble of pleasure he felt at the soft melding of her body to his. Her searching hand finally reached the stub of his shoulder and his mood dampened slightly.

"It will regenerate with enough time." He spoke to answer her questioning gaze that had raised to meet his own.

She looked back down to the sight of injury. "If I'd had more time, I could have restored it fully in battle." She hummed softly as she traced the lines of freshly scarred flesh, remembering the feeling of quickly filling him with her holy power.

"Your efforts saved this ones life, and your own. You are powerful Kagome." He raised his hand to pull her against his chest in a gentle embrace. Savoring the feeling of her warmth pressing against him and the security of holding her safely in his arms.

The grime still covering their upper bodies drew his focus and he grabbed a bar of soap from a nearby platter. He cupped the small bar in his palm and drew his hand over Kagomes shoulder, working up a lather that he spread across her back in even wide swirls. He continued on to her chest, moving gently across her breasts, he couldn't help but curse his lack of a second hand. Once she was covered in soap Sesshomaru handed her the bar and grabbed a small basin that was floating in the pool. He scooped up a portion of warm water and rinsed her clean off the filthy bubbles. She arched pleasantly under the warm water he poured over her and his desire rose again at the sight of her luscious naked body perched atop his thigh.

She shifted slightly as she began to work a lather between her hands with the bar of soap. He let out the low rumble he felt building at the feel of her thighs gripping him, her core sitting flush against his skin. His muscles jumped under her touch as her hands made contact with his chest, she swirled her hands outward in wide circles, mimicking the motions he had performed on her moments earlier. He groaned slightly as she pressed her fingers into his sore muscles, kneading the flesh in a pleasant way as she worked the lather of soap across his chest, over his shoulders, and around his back.

She set the bar of soap back on the outer ledge of the pool, leaning forward and raising herself up to do so. Sesshomaru didn't bother to hide his obvious arousal at her naked display and gentle touches, the rumble of pleasure that rolled through his body was accompanied by the hot length beginning to awaken at his groin. His beast purred in pleasure as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water rolling over his shoulder as Kagome used the basin he had captured earlier, to rinse him clean of any trace of soap.

His eyes drifted open as Kagome set the wooden bowl free to drift in the wide pool of warm water. "You are magnificent." She spoke with honesty and Sesshomaru watched as her eyes roamed his prone form in an obvious lust-driven appraisal.

His lust spiked as the scent of her arousal rose on the curls of steam that surrounded them. "You do not find my… dismemberment shameful?" He could see the lust in her eyes but he selfishly wanted to hear her assuage his small doubts about her attraction to his injured form.

She leaned in close to Sesshomarus face and her breath fanned across his lips as she spoke. "Kiss me." She practically begged him and Sesshomaru couldn't deny her any longer. His lips took hers in a smoldering embrace, melding together. Her tongue swiped across his lower lip and he was surprised when her blunt teeth followed in a small nip.

He pulled her tighter against his chest and his own tongue came forward to dance with hers in a passionate tumble of dominance and submission, he sank his teeth slightly into her lower lip and was surprised again when Kagome let out a small mewl of lust, grinding her hips against his thigh. For once Sesshomaru found himself in more control than his chosen mate, she was pressing herself against him in an open wanton manner. If he respected her any less, he would have turned her against the ledge and mated her then and there but he wanted the timing to be right for that moment.

She could be riding the high of her recent victory and drain of power much as he had been after his fight with Koga. She had helped him sate his lust then, he would do the same for her now.

He moved his clawed hand from her back to her bottom, pulling her firmly against him as he stood and moved them to a shallow long sloping platform in the center of the pool. He raised Kagome out of the water by his grip and sat her on the ledge. He broke their kiss as his hand moved to her shoulder. "Lie back." Her gaze held his as she obeyed his small command, he grinned slightly when she sighed as the warm water enveloped her back as she got comfortable on the submerged stone.

He leaned over her prone form bracing himself with his good arm and placed a gentle kiss at the nape of her neck. She squirmed slightly and he moved to her shoulder, placing gentle kisses in a trail as he moved to her chest, he paused and drew his tongue over one of her peaked nipples in a rough swipe, following it with a brush of his fangs. The length between his legs pulsed in time with his heartbeat at the soft groan she released, he pulled away from her chest and continued his trail south.

He paused as he reached the top of her sex and looked up her body to watch her expression as he gently placed his clawed hand between her thighs and spread them open so he could slide between them, placing a soft kiss to her inner thigh as he settled in close to her and inhaled her sweet scent. Her eyes never wavered as he drew his tongue up the length of her core, testing her reaction.

She parted her lips and her legs spread slightly wider. "Please Sesshomaru." The whispered plea was all he needed to continue. He drew his tongue against her again, pressing to slip between her lower lips to swirl slowly around the bud hidden beneath. Kagome moaned in earnest and Sesshomaru grabbed her ankle in his clawed hand and raised her heel to rest on the platform, opening her wider as he began to lap in a steady rhythm around her sensitive clit.

She raised her other leg to mimic the first and Sesshomaru was rewarded as the position awarded him full access to her dripping core. The taste of her against his tongue was maddeningly sweet, his beast was practically drooling in his mind's eye as he continued to gently bring her to climax. She began to turn and twist as he continued to swirl and press his tongue in different areas around her clit, resisting actually brushing over the sensitive bundle.

"Ah… please!" She moaned as her core began to drip with her frustration and mounting pleasure. He dipped his tongue lower, not wanting to waste the precious fluid to the flowing water. His eyes closed as his taste buds danced, his stroking tongue growing rougher in its pace as he drank from her. "Sesshomaru, I want you, please!" Her pleading was maddening, but he wanted to bring her pleasure without defiling her. His mind cleared slightly as he pulled away from her to speak in quick pants. "No Kagome, but I will give you release."

He lowered his head back to his treasure; he drew his tongue in several lazy swipes across her core before he moved his clawed fingers to tease her entrance. His index finger replaced his tongue, sliding into her with careful ease. He shuddered at the feel of her inner warmth and finally sucked her clit into his mouth as he began to gently stroke her from inside.

Kagomes hands flew from their relaxed position in the water to tangle in his hair. He loud moans of encouragement accompanying the rush of liquid he could feel against his hand. He worked harder to bring her to a high end, ignoring his own need to tend to her. He focused on drawing his finger slowly in and out of her, sliding firmly across her upper wall to stroke her most sensitive spot. He pinned her clit gently between his teeth and lashed it violently with his tongue and was rewarded as moments later he could feel her walls closing firmly around his finger. He couldn't stop his own moan as he moved his hand to grip his own length as he languidly drank from her weeping core, savoring every shudder of her body as his tongue drew out her shattering climax.

Sesshomaru rose from his position between her thighs, expecting to find her calmed from the rush of bliss. She was sprawled in the shallow water, her cheeks flushed, but her eyes were wide and alight with the fire of her lust. She sat up and drew Sesshomaru down to her face. "That was wonderful, but not what I asked for." He was stunned, by the clarity of her statement she wasn't nearly as consumed by lust as he had thought.

Her hand moved between them to grip his length under the warm water as she began to pump his length slowly. He groaned loudly and couldn't help but move into the motion. "I want you to make love to me Sesshomaru." His eyes bled scarlet as his beast rose to the surface.

"This one… will not be able to resist marking you…. my beast desires it too much." He ground out between pants as the small hand enveloping him stroked in even firm pumps. He growled aloud in pleasure as soft lips met his chest, and teeth nipped gently at the defined muscle there.

"Please, I want all of you." He literally felt his control snap as he pushed her back onto the platform, pushing her up as he kneeled between her legs. Her hands didn't stop moving against him as he drew her lips into a fierce kiss. He brought his hand back between her legs and teased her entrance, she was already hot and pulsing with need again. He slid two fingers into her and stilled as her hands tightened around him and she broke away from their kiss to moan loudly.

He began gently pumping his fingers, rolling and stretching them apart gently as he worked her towards another orgasm and her core began to drip with moisture again. One of her hands left his length to grip at his uninjured shoulder as she squirmed under his ministrations. "Sesshomaru…" She mewled pleadingly.

His motions were quick as he withdrew his fingers and slid his arm under her right leg. He met her half-lidded eyes as she released his length completely so he could guide the tip to her entrance. He paused one last time. "I will not be able to stop." He groaned around his lengthening fangs, his eyes bleeding more feral as his beast rose to participate in their first coupling.

Kagomes free leg slid against his side in a sensual stroking motion. "I said I wanted all of you." She repeated her earlier statement and raised her core to press against him. He pushed forward to meet her motion and his beast purred as he felt the barrier of her hymen stretch and pop around him.

He panted in a fierce effort for control but couldn't stop the slow rocking of his hips as her hot walls pulsed around him in a frantic rippling of muscle as her walls stretched to accommodate his girth. He leaned over her form and licked gently at the nape of her neck in comfort, the smell of her discomfort dissipating into the return of her thick arousal. She drew in a loud breath as he changed his motion. He suspected she was a virgin but the tight grip of her inner walls was like nothing he had ever experienced. He finally gave in to the urge to pull back, drawing his length out until just the tip remained before plunging forward in a steady slow motion.

Kagome moaned loudly and her hips rolled to meet his on the next stroke, encouraging him to settle into a rhythm that she could easily keep up with. The soft panting in his ear grew in intensity, gasps, and moans escaping as he started to relax, letting his beast join in their actions. "More." The plea in his ear was like a sweet prayer, he leaned into her leg pulled over his arm and pressed into her firmly with each stroke, speeding up his motions until he was at a pace that she could no longer match. She mewled loudly in pleasure and Sesshomaru grinned in primal delight as he began to work the skin of her neck between his aching fangs.

His beast was swimming at the surface of his consciousness, his mind overtaken with the desire to claim this woman in his embrace permanently. He changed his angle slightly and was rewarded with a tight snap of her hips as Kagome bucked against him in pleasure. His youki pulsed at the surface of his skin as his fangs grew to their full length and he placed them at her neck, inhaling deeply as he rode her in all-consuming pleasure. A growl built in his chest as felt his balls draw tight to his body, his member swelling. He drew her right to the edge of her climax before biting into the soft flesh of her neck, releasing his youki to build his mating mark as he pushed her over the edge of her pleasure.

Her head snapped to his injured shoulder and her teeth broke into his skin as she bit into him and screamed out her climax, Sesshomaru groaned and pushed firmly into Kagome's pulsing warmth as he burst within her. He could feel his youki beneath her skin and was slightly startled as the familiar feeling of her reiki burned within his shoulder. His hot seed continued bathing her walls as he was blinded with the pleasure of her body and her reiki.

He released her neck and drew himself up with his free hand, his left hand. He blinked slowly in confusion before Kagome's sprawled form drew his attention. She was attempting to pull away from him. He released her leg and grabbed her hip to still her motion. "Do not move." He groaned as she shifted her hips, her inner walls moving around his swollen knot. "We are tied." He gathered her into both of his arms and pulled them off the platform and into the arm water. Kagome sighed and settled against his chest as they floated in the pool.

"Your arm... it grew back quickly." The quiet comment from the Miko had him looking down to study her.

"It did not grow back, you restored it, with your mating bite." Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she traced the curve of his perfect bicep before settling back against his chest. "It was instinct." Sesshomaru hummed as he enjoyed holding the Miko in both of his arms. He didn't know if she was considering it, but he truly hoped this mating would produce a pup, Kagome would be an amazing mother. His beast played images of Kagome swollen with his seed lounging in the bath with them, in the near future.

*** Thank you for reading! Sorry this update took a little longer than the others, I have been trying to decide if I should take this into a stage past the courting and mating time. Let me know what you guys think, leave me a review if you can!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Whole

Kagome sat in the gardens of Sesshomaru's estate. In her palm she cradled the almost perfect half of the Shikon jewel, it had a broken edge on one side and she ran her finger along the edge gently.

Three weeks had passed since the night of the ball. Ayame and the elder wolf demon had visited Koga the day after. He had remained in a coma for nearly another two weeks before waking. Upon Sesshomaru's interrogation of him, they learned that Koga had come to visit Sesshomaru over a month ago in accordance with their annual treaty ball only to end up in Kikyo's snare upon visiting his hotels brothel. The trio had left to return to their lands the same day the young demon awoke, Sesshomaru absolving them of any accused crime, it was clear that Ayame's wrath at Koga's wandering lust would be far greater than anything the western lord could conjure.

Inukimi had detained Inuyasha to a cell in the basement of Sesshomaru's military barracks, the dormitory-like building sat several hundred feet from the main house. She hadn't been allowed to talk to him herself, Sesshomaru remaining wary, but she heard from Sesshomaru that the Hanyou was claiming complete innocence, that his memory was a haze from the time he had met Kikyo months ago.

While Sesshomaru had wanted to end his half-brother, suspecting him of lying, Inukimi once again pleaded for his life. It wasn't set in stone yet but Sesshomaru had agreed he would test Inuyashas' truthfulness, putting him to work in his military unit as a chance to redeem himself. Only time would tell what the Hanyou would make of himself.

She'd learned from talking to the snake healer, who despite his ugly appearance was quite a conversationalist once he warmed up to her, that Tsubaki and Kikyo's bodies had been brought back to the residence to be bathed in salt and burned in a purifying crematory. Apparently, that would release any sorcery that remained after their deaths.

That had brought forth the most pressing question, where was the rest of the jewel? She felt obligated to return the powerful artifact to its slumbering realm. It had chosen her, and she was a miko that valued the duty of the gods.

Kagome clearly recalled a faint glow in both Kagura, and the two Thunder brothers on the night they had attacked her family's shrine. Without Kikyo controlling them would they be mindless to their own dark desires? Or were they even alive? Their shards would explain the broken rough edge of the halved jewel but the slice down the center left an entire second half to the wind of mystery. Perhaps Kikyo never had the whole jewel.

Sesshomaru had sent a team of skilled holy men led by Miroku to find the demons holding the last few shards after Koga had woken. Since the night they had mated Sesshomaru had been attentive to her hunt for the Jewel shards and any other material request she had but their nights had been spent softly holding each other in gentle sleep. It was wonderful, but she was becoming restless with carnal desire. He had told her the morning after their hot spring induced passion that they would need to hold a formal mating ceremony. She had readily agreed but hadn't expected to be waiting so long. Even now she was waiting, Sesshomaru had left early that morning, excitement lacing his words and movement as he hurried out the door after making sure she was comfortable and fed.

She finally tucked the halved jewel back into the locket, amazed that it could still fit inside the small piece of jewelry. The sun was approaching its climax of high noon, the rays strong and warm against her simple white and red miko garb. She had resisted transitioning to kimono's permanently, despite Inukimi's pleading, the demoness had been happy enough when Kagome agreed to a new wardrobe of feminine hakama and haori to fit her preferred style.

She had been waiting for Sesshomaru's return for several hours and although she didn't know where he was, she wasn't worried, but she sorely missed his company. She rose from the bench she had been resting on, the same one Sesshomaru had attacked her near so many weeks ago, when she felt the familiar brush of the great lord's youki.

Her eyes brightened as she twirled to face the quickly approaching figure in the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru was excited, not only was he planning to perform the mating ritual with Kagome tonight but he had managed to secure the last three jewel shards that Kagome had been concerned about. Miroku's team had been quick and efficient in their search, but the task had been a simple one as the possessors of the jewel shards seemed to have died the moment Kikyo did or were simply already dead. Either way, the shards had been removed and wrapped in sutra for transportation to Kagome for purification. Even through the holy wrapping the dark swirling energy from the shards called to him but he easily ignored it, the power of his own youki brushing away its call easily.

He quickened his pace on in his youki energy ball, foregoing the streets and his cloud in his desire to reach his mate as quickly as possible with his gift. He drew in a breath and zeroed in on the gardens, she was outside waiting for him.

His lips tilted into a smile as he came to a brilliant stop in front of the object of his affection. "Hello mate." He purred as he stepped forward.

She greeted him with a warm smile and open arms. "Welcome back, may I ask where you've been?" Her question brushed across his ear as they embraced in a gentle hug.

He withdrew from her embrace enough to pull the folded package of sutras from underneath his haori. "This one left to retrieve a present for you." he placed the package into her open hand and watched as she opened it carefully.

As soon as she slid the shards from their package into her palm they turned from a dark purple into a pure brilliant pink. Her deep blue eyes met his and she smiled wide, her face full of gratitude.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She leaned up to press her lips against his cheek before pulling back to open the locket around her neck. The three shards in her palm glowed as the almost complete half of the jewel was freed from the necklace and dropped into her palm alongside them.

He watched intently as she closed her palm, her eyes following suit in concentration for a few moments before she opened her eyes and unclenched her fist to reveal a perfect half of a jewel. Even after so many moments of witnessing her power it still left him in awe to witness her so easily wield her miko abilities.

"It is a perfect half of a jewel now." Her proud comment left her lips moments before she started to glow in a veil of reiki. Her eyes began to swirl an unearthly purple color, just as Kikyo's had been the night she had attacked them in the ballroom. She started to sweat slightly as her breath left her in short pants.

"Kagome?" He reached for her as he called her name but the wisps of power curling off of her skin singed him slightly. He hissed and withdrew his hand. "What is happening?" He snarled as he reached for her again.

Her pale hands gripped the side of her stomach as she bent over in a gasp of pain. "Something…. is burning… inside of me." She gasped out between small noises of pain. As her noises of pain grew in a crying wail, Sesshomaru finally managed to grasp her upper arm ignoring the burn of her power, he pulled her back against his front and wrapped his arms around her as they both sank to the ground in pain.

Her cry of pain ended on a sob as the smell of her blood spilled into the air. His nostrils flared as the scent hit him, anger and confusion filling his being. This was supposed to be a moment of triumph and celebration, yet again his mate was left weeping and injured in his arms, he snarled into the air as scarlet bled into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice was strained as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"What is happening." He repeated again in a panicked rasp as his hands searched her body, the burn of her reiki suddenly gone.

"It came out." Her words were accompanied with a wince as his clawed hand gently slid over a small blossom of blood in the clothing over her left waist. She turned slowly in his embrace so she was facing him and held out her hands between them, her right hand was bloody and in it was clutched half of the Shikon jewel, in her right hand was the half they had just completed moments earlier.

"How?" He snarled as he wrenched open the side of her haori where blood was seeping through. Air hissed between his lips as a small slit in her side came into view, it was a neat small cut and the blood was already starting to flow but his instincts to protect were running wild underneath his skin.

His eyes met hers, the normal blue color returned to her beautiful depths, and his free hand came up to cup Kagome's face, he drew her in for a kiss and as their lips met, he drew his acid claw along the wound, sealing it closed and preventing it from bleeding any more. Kagome pulled away and whimpered slightly. "My apologies mate." He whispered roughly into her ear. His beast was still painfully close to the surface, and for once his control wasn't needed as they were both in the same frame of mind.

"I can't believe the other half of the jewel was within me all along." Kagome raised the two halves to touch them together and his hands shot out to grab her wrists before they could connect. "Are you sure that is wise?" His grip was firm as he held her hands apart and pinned her with his gaze.

"I doubt there is another jewel portion inside me waiting to be discovered." She smiled playfully but he could see the small amount of pain still lingering in her features. "It is my duty to see this Jewel home to its proper destination." She finished with determination.

He regarded her disheveled form and pulled her fully into his arms, settling her into his lap as he crossed his legs to hold her completely within his grasp. "I will protect you." He gritted out between his growing fangs as his beast curled just beneath his skin ready for any impending threat that would come with the Shikon jewel's completion.

Kagome smiled up at him and turned in his embrace to rest her back against his chest. "You are more than I could ever ask for Sesshomaru." He purred slightly at the compliment but drew quiet as he watched her bring the two halves of the jewel together in front of her chest.

"You are more than this one deserves." He nuzzled the side of her face in support.

* * *

Kagome was strangely calm as she brought the two halves of the Shikon jewel together. The reiki that bubbled out from the gem was calm and soothing, nothing like the dark swirling energy that it once emitted. As the halves met, they fused together and Kagome gasped lightly as a massive wave of energy washed over Sesshomaru and herself as well as the entire garden.

When she turned to make sure her mate was unharmed she paused in astonishment. He was completely unmoving, frozen in a protective embrace around her. "Sesshomaru?" She touched his face with her free hand but he remained completely frozen.

"**He is unharmed, I have simply frozen this moment so that we may talk.**" Kagome whipped her head forward again as the voice reached her. "**I am Midoriko.**"

Standing just in front of her sitting position was a tall beautiful miko, her clothes were clean and made of thick ancient material, waves of mahogany brown locks cascaded down her shoulders and deep chocolate eyes pinned Kagome with a stare that spoke of unbridled wisdom.

"**Thank you, Kagome.**" The beautiful miko kneeled in front of her and bowed her head in gratitude. "**The Shikon jewel was never meant to exist in this time, and yet you have still fulfilled your duty of safeguarding it.**"

Kagome held the jewel out for the miko to take. "It would have wrought evil upon this world, I couldn't leave it undone." She responded to the mythical woman.

Her outstretched hand was pushed back towards her and Kagome frowned slightly. "**The jewel cannot simply be returned. It must use up its energy before it can exist in the otherworldly plain.**" Midoriko smiled at her look of confusion.

"**It is the reason Kikyo ripped it from me in the first place. The Shikon jewel is capable of granting any wish, but only when it is whole.**" Kagome's free hand gently palmed her freshly healed wound. "How did half of it come to be inside of me?" She asked Midoriko.

The Miko smiled and shifted into a sitting position similar to her own. "**You are a descendant of my blood. When I felt Kikyo reaching into the abyss for the jewel I couldn't stop her, so I severed the jewel and let her take half, the other half I sent to you for safekeeping. Without the whole jewel Kikyo wouldn't be able to draw out its full power and you would be strong enough to defeat her. It seems your soul was pure enough that it didn't materialize, it simply came to rest within you.**" Midoriko bowed her head in her sitting position. "**I am truly sorry for all the pain it has caused you, but you were the only one capable of returning it to it's resting place.**" When she raised her head, Kagome was smiling softly.

"It is my duty as a Miko to answer the call." She looked down and rolled the jewel lightly in her palm before closing her hand and raising her eyes to meet Midoriko's once more. "So how do I expend its energy?" She asked.

The mythical Miko met her gaze steadily and smiled warmly. "**Simply make a wish, if your wish is pure the Jewel will grant it and disappear. If it is impure the jewel will possess you and fulfill your darkest desire until hate and despair are all that surrounds you.**" Her words contrasted with her smiling features and kind tone. "**I am confident that you are capable.**" The miko bowed once more in her sitting position and her body began to shimmer, losing its solidity before slowly fading out of existence with a soft shimmer of light.

Kagome sat in silence for a moment, expecting time to start moving again but the scenery around her remained frozen at the moment. She turned slightly to draw her gaze down Sesshomaru's elegant features, admiring the strong contour of his jaw and the beautiful shade of magenta that curved across his high cheekbone.

Midoriko must be waiting for her to make her wish.

She clutched the jewel softly in her palm and closed her eyes. Her reiki rose to the surface to communicate with the jewel, her hands began to glow a soft pink. After a moment energy burst out from the jewel, enveloping her in its warm embrace as it swirled wildly for a moment before quickly disappearing in a quiet flash of light.

She blinked slowly as the sound of the world around her returned. Sesshomaru's arms shifted slightly around her and she turned to look at his face again, his smoldering eyes meeting her own pools of blue.

"The jewel is gone." His breath fanned across her face as he spoke.

She flexed her empty hands once to confirm, the Shikon Jewel had indeed disappeared.

She squeaked lightly as she was suddenly lifted from the ground. "Tonight, we celebrate!" She smiled as Sesshomaru enthusiastically kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself in his bridal style hold.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips as she turned to kiss him lightly. He growled softly in contentment and she realized as she met his gaze that most but not all of the scarlet had left his amber orbs. "And I you Kagome." He stole her lips again in a hard press before striding forward towards their home. They had a ceremony to prepare for.

* * *

After a shower and change of clothing for both of them Kagome had been pleasantly surprised when the mating ceremony would merely consist of a formal dinner between her family and Sesshomarus. Her exquisite mate had prepared a feast and invited her entire family into his home. Her mother and grandfather had been quiet for most of the meal but they smiled happily at Kagome the whole time. Inukimi was beaming from her seat, obviously waiting patiently for an announcement throughout the entire meal.

It had come when Sesshomaru finally set down his glass after everyone had finished and stood to announce his claim of Kagome as his mate, a small proclamation of love and protection following his lordly declaration. He had beckoned her to stand at his side before turning to face her in front of everyone and asking for her permission.

"Kagome, will you become mine for as long as this one lives?" The hidden meaning of those words didn't slip past her, and she had replied easily.

"I will Sesshomaru, as you will be mine." A moment passed as they kissed softly before facing their dinner guests.

"We will retire. Thank you for attending." Sesshomaru grasped her hand and led her from the dining room but she could hear Inukimi burst out into conversation as the doors slid closed behind them. "They look so lovely together! So, Mrs. Higurashi how many grandch…" The voice faded as they quickly walked away from the ensuing chatter.

She looked up at the tick of annoyance Sesshomaru let slip from his lips. He met her questioning gaze and offered an explanation. "Mother tends to be… overwhelming at times. This one will apologize to your family."

She laughed slightly and squeezed his hand in her grasp. "My mother will enjoy the company."

They reached Sesshomaru's bedchambers quickly as she had been keeping up with his long strides. She was excited for what was coming, the weeks of celibacy had been a challenge and the way Sesshomaru was pulling at his clothing the moment his bedroom door shut behind them spoke of finally being able to sate her lust.

She tugged at her own clothing, the ties to her haori and hakama coming undone easily. Her eyes kept his gaze as he stalked forward, his form already free of all of his clothing. He was predatory in his movements; Kagome could see his muscles were tense as he took each step. His shoulders swayed only slightly with the movements of his arms, his chest and abs were coiled underneath the porcelain skin as he moved.

Her eyes caught sight of the magenta markings that curved over his hips and she slicked her lips as she realized his member was already hardening at the sight of her undressing. Her eyes flashed upwards to meet his burning golden gaze as he stopped in front of her.

"Sesshomaru…" Her whisper of his name ended in a small moan as warm clawed hands cupped her back just under the strap of her bra that she had yet to remove.

"You will truly be bound to this one tonight." He held her gaze as she felt one clawed hand snake under the fabric line on her back. "There is no separation from a true inuyoukai mating, our souls will bind, it will extend your lifespan to match my own." His words were quick as he snapped the fabric holding her chest hidden and his hands moved down her waist to rest on the line of the panties covering the core of her womanhood.

"I accept you Sesshomaru." She raised herself up to meet his lips and smiled as she felt the fabric rip from her sides. This eager side of him was something she could get used to.

He ushered her back toward his bed, his hands caressing her sides and back as his mouth enveloped hers in a hot embrace of lips and tongue a slow battle for dominance. They broke apart as they reached the bed and he pushed her lightly onto the soft surface.

She complied and moved to the center of the bed, Sesshomaru followed her closely as he continued to smooth his hand along her body with a gentleness she knew he showed only to her. As he crawled up the bed to settle between her legs Kagome began to squirm in eagerness, her hands rose to stroke his muscled chest as he leaned forward and began softly nuzzling her cheek.

"You are glorious." He spoke against her neck as his hands moved to cup her breasts, his tongue darting out to lick against the puncture marks from the last time they had made love.

She could feel the hot length of him resting against the lips of her core and her hands made a slow trail down his chest, mapping the hard plains of muscle, as she softly rolled her hips to rub his length against the bundle of nerves soaked in her juices.

The soft rumble of a growl that sounded in her ear sent warmth south in her body, coiling in her stomach with her lust. She moaned as he bit softly against the flesh of her neck as her hands finally reached the length of his member and circled the base.

He pulled back enough to meet her gaze and the amber of his eyes began to streak with scarlet as his hips pumped into her hands and she guided him to slid against her folds quickly slickening with her building lust. His nostrils flared as his fangs began to lengthen slightly over his bottom lip.

"This one… cannot be… gentle.." His words cut off on a soft snarl as she twisted her wrist and began pumping him in time with his soft thrusting. The meaning had not been lost to her though and she pulled her right leg up to widen the space between her legs where he was nestled and leaned up to press her chest against his as she spoke into his ear.

"I don't need gentle Sesshomaru." She licked the shell of his pointed ear and bit softly at the ridged edge.

His clawed hands gripped her waist roughly where they had come to rest and his lips crashed to her. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue flashed out to meet hers in a rough tumble for dominance. She guided his length to her opening and one of his hands left her waist to pull her hands free of him. His teeth captured her bottom lip as her hands were captured and drawn above her head, he pulled her right leg up and over his shoulder before his left hand captured her wrists in place.

She moaned and rolled her core against his length, relishing in the feeling of him sliding against her opening with how she was spread. Sesshomaru growled against her lips and she gasped as his fangs pinched her lip until she could slightly taste blood.

He pulled back until just the tip of his member was positioned at her entrance and Kagome mewled in disappointment at the loss of feeling. The hand that had returned to her waist held her steady as he released her lip. Kagome met his gaze and her core pulsed at the sight of his swirling depths, the scarlet and amber equally mixed as his beast coiled closely underneath his skin.

The air paused as she felt his youki rise to the surface, warming his skin where he pressed against her. She opened her mouth in silent pleasure as she felt him slowly press forward into her, the tip of his hot length pushing into her opening and guiding him forward as he sheathed most of his member within her. She shifted at the impossibly full feeling of him and he rumbled lowly as he bent his mouth back to her neck.

"Bes still." The thick rasp of his voice had her inner walls clenching around him as a strangled moan left her in impatience, he was so hot against her skin and inside of her, his warmth driving her lust.

His rumbling growl increased as he began to move within her, pulling out in a long draw before sliding fully back in with firm pressure. She threw her head back and arched her body to meet his as the sensation drove her to a new height.

His lips caressed her exposed pulse and as his teeth began to scrap the area Kagome felt his youki begin to envelope her form. It pressed around her gently and began to fill her being from where they were joined. Her reiki rose naturally to meet his aura and she shivered at the feeling of the two energies meeting and coiling against one another.

The firm pace began to quicken and she moved her hips to meet him as best she could as the sensations became almost overwhelming. The pleasure from her core was coiling tight and she could feel his youki stroking her reiki from within her soul. The touch was sensuous on a level that threatened her sanity. She hovered on the edge of her climax as she felt Sesshomaru's length swell even larger within her, the ministrations on her neck becoming more teeth than lips or tongue.

Teeth punctured into her neck, the sharp sting followed by an outpouring of youki into her senses and her reiki rose to meet the energy, tangling and crashing as it sent her over the edge. She thrashed in Sesshomaru's hold and he let her hands go free so she could cling to him as she rode out his erratic quick thrusting as his own climax quickly followed her own. His motions slowed and Kagome moaned softly as he released her neck, the warmth still not leaving the area. He released her leg from his shoulder but didn't move from between her legs.

Their energies danced in the air around them but Kagome could feel a piece of Sesshomaru's youki seated deep within her soul, the soft glow of her own reiki emanating from within his being confirmed it. They were completely tied with one another.

She shifted her hips slightly underneath of her mate and his answering rumble was followed with a soothing whine. His member was impossibly full within her and she could feel the throbbing of his pulse from within her sex.

"We are tied, mate." He reminded her of his Inu characteristics as he gathered her into his arms and turned them so he rested against the headboard with her straddling his waist. His eyes had remained a mixed color and she drank in his lightly sweating form as she sat atop him still joined together.

"Our last joining did not produce a pup; my beast wishes to try harder this time." He rolled his hips upwards for emphasis and Kagome moaned as she began to shift amorously. Their night would be a long one.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay next to Kagome's sleeping form, his thumb drawing lazy circles over her naked waist as he greedily drank in her scent and the warmth of her body. Her dark locks fanned around her head and the light blue crescent of his mating mark on her neck peeked through the raven tresses. It had been only 5 days since their mating, and he already knew happiness greater than anything he had accomplished in his long life.

He was anxiously awaiting his mate to awaken so that he could share the news with her. Her breathing quickened slightly as she began to stir. He leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek and was rewarded with and answering press from her. "You are with pup, my mate." The quick opening of her eyes was followed with a rush of scents as her emotions swelled within her before finally settling on abundant happiness.

She turned and pressed her lips against his and he pulled her into a warm embrace to savor the moment. Soon, they would have a child to add to their loving embrace. "I love you Sesshomaru." She spoke against his lips when they pulled apart slightly.

"And I you mate." He pushed forward to capture her lips again, wishing that time would freeze at this moment.

*** Thank you for reading the final chapter! I left it slightly open in case I decide to do a sequel. Please leave a review and visit my profile to take my poll! It will decide the world setting for my next story, also a sess/kag pairing. I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next one!


End file.
